


Sleeping with a friend

by Kazemei



Series: Justice or Right? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky有個女兒, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, 冬兵!Bucky, 未來AU, 脫衣舞男!Bucky, 黑化Captain!Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazemei/pseuds/Kazemei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>正義與正確只能選一個，你會如何選擇？<br/>Justice or Right thing to do?<br/>What would you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOF不給上載肉文，於是利用AO3存檔  
> 歡迎下載ebook/pdf版，禁止未經授權修改內容/冒名發表/商業利用等行為。(轉載請先問准在下)

　　黑暗裏，若有若無的喘息在房間裡縈迴著。  
　　椅子上的男子舒服地輕哼著，握在椅子兩邊的雙手隨著那個節奏往下滑，把上半身弓起來，享受著正在輕吻他小腹的男人為他帶來的快感。  
　　月光下他灰綠色閃爍著的同時帶著一份神秘感，他伸出手把自己及肩的深褐色翹髮撥到耳後，微微著歪過頭把頸子伸長，配合那個沿著他腹部肌肉線條一直往上舔，現在在嚼著他鎖骨的男人，好讓他能舔到他的頸子，整個畫面性感至極。  
　　那個男人毫不著急，緩緩地舔著他耳背的軟骨，享受著對方的低吟，不自禁地輕聲吐出了一個名字：「Bucky……」  
　　椅子上的男子沒答話，灼灼的雙眼盯著眼前的男子，二人默契十足地把自己雙唇緊貼著對方的，舌頭交纏著，在彼此口中尋找著能止住心中那股饑渴的解藥。  
　　意亂情迷下，男人幾乎把自己上半身的重量都壓到對方身上，而男子管不了再這樣下去椅子會往後倒，只管著讓自己的手撫過對方的金髮，扶著對方的頭加深了他們之間的吻，直到電話鈴聲打斷了他們的吻。  
　　金髮的男人有點不屑地抽身，揮了揮手，房間頓時亮起柔和的燈光。他緩步走過去拿起餐桌上如紙般輕薄的透明手機，按下接聽，說：「這最好是非常重要的事。」  
　　坐在椅子挑著眉等待的男子，雖聽不到對話的內容，但從眼前的人邊用肩頸夾著手機，邊穿上襯衫就得知他們今晚恐怕到此為至。  
　　「抱歉Djenya，公司設計的某個程式似乎是出問題了。」金髮男人掛線後，在他的額上親口，急忙地扣上襯衫的鈕子。  
　　「我還不知道程式設計師那麼忙。」  
　　「畢竟是個科技發達的年代啊。」  
　　「出自一個衣著打扮像整一個世紀前的人的口中？」Bucky嘴角勾起了個輕笑，開玩笑地道，站起來伸了懶腰，又問：「Steve，不能多留一會？」  
　　「除非十五分鐘內能完事。」  
　　Bucky盯著Steve內褲裡明顯仍半勃著的分身，再望了Steve一眼，想到他們以前的經驗，頓時搖頭說：「沒可能。」  
　　「那我還是建議你去洗澡。」Steve輕笑著說，偷偷拍了拍他的屁股，換來Bucky狠狠地盯他一眼。  
　　「我放了一套毛巾和衣服在浴室裡。」Steve邊把手機和錢包塞進褲袋邊說，關門離開前還不忘提醒：「錢我依舊是放在床頭櫃裡，你自己拿吧，今晚想在這兒睡就睡吧。」  
　　「你這個人真煩。」  
　　Bucky嘖了聲，難免為沒完事而有點失落，搔了搔頭輕嘆，轉過身走到浴室調水洗澡。  
　　有些事或許是命中注定，就當他把身上的汗水洗淨，泡在暖水中發呆時，耳邊傳來微弱的嗶嗶聲。  
　　他摸摸藏了在他耳後通信機，道：「說。」  
　　『Soldier，你能十五分鐘來到嗎？』  
　　「任務？」  
　　『對、解決一個阻事的高層人物，不會花你超過多於一小時。』  
　　Bucky默不作聲，考慮著要不要接這個任務，這種小任務就算他不接，其他人也能勝任，但他不笨，他知道HYDRA就是要他隨傳隨到，記住自己不過是他們的工具而已。  
　　他不自覺地著皺起眉頭，內心有點掙扎，咬了咬下唇，提出：「……我要見Rikki。」  
　　『我已經和Red Room聯絡了，如無意外下星期你可以帶她外出一天，日子待你完成任務會通知你。』  
　　他的聯絡人這樣一說，Bucky立刻爽快地答應：「十分鐘內到。」  
　　　　□  
　　Super Soldier Serum讓Steve老化得比一般人慢好幾倍，他見證了他國家的變遷，政府的衰落，科技的進步等等。  
　　科技的進步引起無數的問題，毫無準備的政府很快招架不住，而SHIELD接手了他的國家。在不同的國家也漸漸出現同樣的問題，整個世界很快變成由頂尖團體管理，放棄了舊時的政治方式，放棄了原有的法律，處事的方式變得比以前更要黑暗。  
　　現在的世代與他出生的年代已經截然不同，而Steve也跟著改變了。  
　　他騎著自己心愛的摩托車回到SHIELD總部，換上制服，沿著走廊走往盡頭，探員看到他馬上加緊腳步走在他身邊，遞上文件，簡報了一下情況給他知道。  
　　這個晚上Steve格外不悅，他從來不介意晚上出任務，只是他忙碌的行程只容許他一星期只有一個晚上能與Bucky相聚，而如今他卻把這個寶貴的晚上浪費了在這雜碎身上，要不是SHIELD很重視Object 16的下落，他們才不會動用到Captain America來審問這種人。  
　　Steve走進電子玻璃染成深灰色的房間裡，狠狠地把文件摔在桌上，不耐煩地抱著胸問：「長話短說，那東西在哪兒？」  
　　雙手被手銬扣著的男子粗聲地說：「你的人已經問了無數次，我說我不知道！」  
　　「我不是他們，沒人能騙得過我。你要麼是跟我說，要不就帶著你的小秘密死。」他沒聽過對方要說什麼就先揍了一拳。如今他看到手銬和椅子就不爽，現在被手銬扣著，坐在椅上，雙腿大開的應該是等著被他操的Bucky才對，越想越不是味兒，一腳把椅子踢倒，無情地踩著男子的手。  
　　他感覺到他腳下的手指，每當他施加一點壓力就折斷一根，發出微弱的喀擦聲，他覺得折了幾根，明確地表明了自己的力場後，又問：「所以我再問一次，Object 16到底在哪？」  
　　「我、不、知、道。」那個人吃痛地咬緊牙關，一個字一個字吐出來。Steve看著他就覺得可憐，何必要花自己的力氣在這種人身上呢？  
　　他放開了那個人，坐在桌子邊緣，換上了個輕鬆點的語氣，居高臨下地問：「你有看過鐵達尼號那電影嗎？」  
　　「沒……那電影已經超過百年，我只聽過那故事。」  
　　「很淒美的故事，但有一個地方我總是想不通。」Steve一副回味著那故事的樣子，雙手放在大腿上輕嘆，意味深長地看著那男人說：「真不解為何Jack死得那麼快。」  
　　「慢……慢著！」那男人很快意識到他的意思，還來不及反抗就已經被探員抓著，把他拖到隔壁狹小的房間裡，並把他關在那裡。  
　　「事實是這樣的，人在那氣溫的水裡要過了二十分鐘才會不自覺地顫抖，四十分鐘後四肢才會失去知覺，六十分鐘以後才會死去。」Steve按下了放水的鍵，刺骨的冰水急速地從房間天花板上傾瀉下來，慢慢把空間填滿。  
　　房外的Steve抱著胸，隔著玻璃觀察著，問：「要親身測試一下嗎？說不定你會證明到科學也有例外。」  
　　他眼見在零度以下的冷水中掙扎著的男子卻絲毫不動容，期間只是低頭看了手錶一次，不出他所料，才不到十分鐘，那個男人就受不了，邊顫抖著邊求饒：「不、我說我說。我是無意間聽到我哥們說，他說Shan……」  
　　「說重點，要不然我不會放你出來。」  
　　「好好好、Object 16在HYDRA的十九街某大樓地下室裡。」那男人痛苦地大喊。  
　　Steve滿意地點頭，他其實可以繼續讓那個男人在冷水裡受苦以消他心頭之憤，與此同時他不想在這兒浪費時間，於是他按下鍵讓水退去，一手拉著那男人的衣領把他拖回去審問室裡。  
　　「慢著慢著，我已經跟你說了我所知道的了！」那男人在Steve說話前就知道自己的小命不保，他從Steve發亮的藍色雙眼中感覺到無情的冰冷，他這輩子看過不少懷著殺意的雙眼，但從沒有一雙像Steve那般讓他顫慄，有如夜裡的雄獅，被盯上的獵物毫無逃亡的機會。  
　　「我知道，但我沒說你說了就不要你的命。」Steve一步步走近，用力地握著那人的下巴，一點點地把它握碎，接而猛然扭動把頸骨折斷，棄之如敝屣地把人放開，頭也不回地步出審問室，冷冷地說：「I had a date.」  
　　Steve回到他的公寓時已經過了差不多三個小時，當他開門看到一片黑暗時，想著Bucky說不定回家了，對方向來就不怎麼喜歡待在他家過夜，一般只有累壞了的情況下才會留下來。  
　　所以他走進房間看到倒在床上睡著了的Bucky實在是感到意外，Bucky真的睡得太安靜了，幾乎連呼吸聲都聽不到，所以就算他有過人的聽力，剛進門時也沒留意到原來他還在。他猜對方或許是在等他回來，不禁心頭暖暖的，躡手躡腳地換上睡衣，鑽進被子裡小心地抱著對方。  
　　Bucky轉過身，瞇起了雙眼望著他，Steve帶著歉意小聲地問：「噢、我吵醒你了嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」他閉上眼找了個舒服的位置繼續睡。事實上從Steve剛進門那刻他就已經醒過來，那是他的本能反應，他甚至準備好攻擊來者，直到他聽出那是Steve的腳步聲他才放心下來。  
　　「那快點睡吧。」Steve溫柔地吻了吻他的髮，拉高被子裹著他倆。  
　　「晚安。」


	2. Chapter 2

　　清早灰暗的晨光從窗簾狹縫間透進房裡打在Steve的臉上，這點微弱的光線足以讓他醒來。  
　　Steve瞇起雙眼，從光線推測外面才剛天亮，他靈敏的雙耳聽到身邊傳來微弱的呼吸聲，得知Bucky還在睡，輕手輕腳地把人抱著。  
　　他小心地埋頭於對方後頸與肩膀間，深怕吵醒對方而不敢多動一塊肌肉。他很享受嗅著Bucky的味道，他散發出不明顯的淡香，淡得他要湊過去才嗅得到，那味道有點像肥皂又有點像嬰兒的味道，總是讓Steve覺得無比的溫暖。  
　　沒多久Bucky似乎是感覺到壓在他腰上那條手臂的重量，不滿地轉過身，張開眼帶著點睡意朦朧地望著Steve。  
　　「抱歉、我吵醒你了嗎？」Steve輕輕以手撥弄著Bucky睡得有點亂的髮絲，語中帶著歉意問。  
　　「你怎麼老是問這個問題？」  
　　「因為你每次也在我抱著你三十秒不到就醒來啊。」  
　　「……我不習慣跟人這麼親密。」Bucky深知Steve知道他不習慣跟別人有任何身體接觸，那打從他們認識不久Steve就已經察覺到，不知是為了要他習慣還是他的性格就是那麼黏人，Steve就是硬要找機會抱著他或是摸他，每次他推開他時，對方都無所謂地笑笑，而這次也不例外。  
　　「要去晨跑嗎？」Bucky問。他伸展了一下筋骨，很爽快地把身上的白背心和灰色鬆身褲脫掉，全裸著走到衣櫃翻出內褲和運動服。  
　　雖然他不太喜歡身體接觸，但他毫不在意給對方看自己的身體，事實上對方不只把他全身上下都看過，甚至都已經摸過或親過了，他又怎會在意被多看幾眼。  
　　「只能跑半小時，今天要早回去工作。」Steve跟著起來到旁邊的浴室，邊梳洗邊問：「今晚要上班嗎？」  
　　「很不幸地今天我又要替班。」  
　　他們迅速地整裝好就出門慢跑，Steve還記得他以前會在山林間晨跑，後來搬到Manhattan地區，再加上科技發展，所謂的出門慢跑其實不過是乘升降機到頂樓的巨型空中花園繞著跑圈而已。幸好這花園設計得不錯，連上其餘幾座大廈頂的空間算得上是個大型公園，除了草地外還有點小山林供他們跑，算是不錯的鍛鍊。  
　　Bucky彈跳了幾下讓心跳開始加速後就跑起來，他比起其他人已經跑得快得多，可是與Steve相比還是差得遠，不過Steve對此亳不在意，他會放緩步調與Bucky並肩地跑，他喜歡對方的陪伴，偶爾當他轉頭望向自己時，會令他有自己還身處於七十年前的紐澤西和Bucky在晨跑的錯覺。  
　　跑了半小時後Bucky滿身汗水的回到Steve的公寓，二話不說就把運動服脫掉丟到地上並跳進浴室，扭開溫水把黏黏的汗水沖掉。  
　　Steve把衣服收拾好後跟著進去浴室裡，不論Bucky的反對的眼神，伸手撥開對方濕漉漉的頭髮，捧著他的臉吻上去。  
　　Bucky退了一步把背貼在冰冷的磚牆上，好讓從蓮蓬頭湧下的水不打在他們的臉上，Steve籍此機會加深了他們之間的吻，他仔細地吸吮著對方的下唇，接而伸出舌頭與對方交纏著。  
　　Bucky咬了Steve的下唇一口，輕輕地把人推開，帶著挑逗的語氣問：「你不是打算現在來一發吧？」  
　　「如果不用上班的話我也想。」Steve嘆息，而對方只是露出個他早就猜到的壞笑步出淋浴間抹乾身子。  
　　「要先送你回家嗎？」  
　　「不、我坐公車。」Bucky換上套乾淨的便服，向還在洗澡的Steve揚了揚手，沒多久他就聽到關門聲。  
　　一直以來Steve都騙Bucky說他是從事電子科技相關工作，事實上他這個近百歲之人對科技的認識只足以含糊地矇混過去，他的正職除了當Captain America和SHIELD合作外，就是在教小學或初中歷史課。  
　　為了追上現代科技發展和課程不時的變更，所有的中小學都換成人工智能教育，而只剩少數不太受歡迎和課程不會有改動的科目才會用真人教授，說是為增加孩子與成人互動機會，實際上不過是為節省開支而已。  
　　向來不習慣與機器為伴的Steve對這工作沒什麼抱怨，最少他對小孩還帶著一星半點好感，而工作時間彈性能與他的任務配合。  
　　這天早上Steve就只有兩節一小時的課，到中午他的辦公時間結束能離開學校前，他都在學校的花園裡批改著作業。他對那些不過十二、三歲的兒童很有一手，所以教職會都故意把年幼的學班分配給他。起初那些兒童都很反抗一個真人教授，但沒多久他們都愛上Steve平易近人的性格而黏著他不放。  
　　看著他眼前那些不成熟的字跡，以及在這機械化時代難能可貴，天真而可笑的想法時他不禁莞爾。七十年前的自己無比地渴望與心愛的人生小孩子，並不是他找不到對象，而是Super Soldier Serum改造了他的基因，要與正常人生育基本上是不可能，他唯一機會就是等找出能逆轉Super Soldier Serum的藥物或是同樣被注射了Super Soldier Serum的人，總括來說那是不可能的事。  
　　那是七十年前的自己，至於現時，就算他有這樣的機會，他恐怕也不會想要小孩了。他不知道是因深知自己已經不再是那個會當好爸爸的人，還是他認清了這個世界而不想自己孩子在這樣的環境成長。想到這兒他腦海閃過一個人，他皺起眉頭，他怎麼從來都沒想過呢？他從來都沒問過那個人的想法，他好奇至極，可是又覺得那個人不會回答。  
　　下班後Steve直接來到Shield的大樓，他和他的小隊追尋任何關於Object16的消息足足三個月，這是第一次他們有明確的答案知道Object16是位置。  
　　「Tony，你有好消息嗎？」Steve走進Stark大廈高層的會客室，剛好看到Tony拿著杯熱咖啡坐在沙發上。  
　　「唉～」相比起來Tony眼見Steve一走進來就問進度感到不悅得很，他仰起頭把後腦放到枕頭上，道：「隊長，你知道十九街有多長嗎，以時速100公里從頭到尾走一次得要一小時耶！」  
　　「我沒有催促你的意思，但……盡快吧。」聽了後Tony給了個白眼，害他有點在意自己的矛盾，但他還是繼續說下去：「Howling Commando暫定了明天出發，要是HYDRA知道他們其中一個手下消失了，多多少少會猜到發生什麼事。」  
　　「Steve，你真的覺得Object16是某種武器嗎？」Bruce從茶水間探出頭來，啜著手上的熱咖啡問。  
　　「Dr.Banner，你來了嗎？」  
　　「Tony說我能幫得上忙，而且這也是SHIELD軟禁我的其中一個方法。」  
　　「只要你不介意的話。」Bruce只是聳聳肩輕笑，Steve接著給對方一個放心下來的笑容，說：「回到正題上，我相信Natasha沒在騙我們，她得來的情報指Object16會是HYDRA最成功的武器，如果這是真的話我擔心……」  
　　「你覺得會是某類像Tesseract的武器？」  
　　「任何一類Infinity Stone我也再不想看到。」  
　　「同意。」Bruce放下杯子，揮了揮手把電子螢幕召出來，找出了HYDRA十九街的3D地圖說：「我和Tony已經檢查過所有大樓都沒發現任何infinity stone的蹤跡。」  
　　「那是好事，為什麼一副憂慮的樣子？」  
　　「那代表我們沒任何線索，甚至連在對付什麼都不知道。」  
　　「有必要的話我會每座大樓親自搜一次。」  
　　「那幸好你有我這個天才朋友。」Tony從沙發跳了起來，招招手讓那電子螢幕出現在他臉前，他按了幾個無形的按鍵把一張表單弄出來。  
　　「大部分的都是注冊公司。」Tony瞄了他們一眼，揚揚眉道：「HYDRA的，當然。不過都沒什麼可疑，我利用其他資料整合了這最可疑的一百間店。看、這間賣性玩具，這個年頭誰……」  
　　「Tony，認真點。」  
　　「是是是，明天前我會試著把表單縮小。」Tony沒趣地關了電子螢幕，拍拍Bruce的肩，兩人再次回到他們的工作的一角去。  
　　「好吧，我先去找Tasha。」  
　　「又去？老實說你是不是迷上了人家或是她其中一個美男？」  
　　Steve沒答話，雖然某程度上對方說得一點都不錯，但除了Natasha外沒任何人知道他與Bucky的事，於是他只是盯了Tony一眼警告他別亂開玩笑後就離開了會客廳。  
　　他叫了計程車把他送到市中心的其中一座大廈前，瞥了監視鏡頭一眼，管理這大廈的人工智能馬上就為他開門，把他送到頂樓去。  
　　Natasha經營的是高級男脫衣舞店，當然還少不了會為她的舞男安排包養等等的事，不過能為她工作的人全都大有來頭，不是當過名牌模特兒、演員、舞蹈家等等都幾乎不會被考慮，而能步過那個大門的人非富則貴。  
　　Steve每次也是挑第三排偏左的那個沙發座，那雖然離舞台最遠又不是正中間，但卻正好對著大門，方便他看到進出的人。  
　　他才剛坐下來就有人馬上無聲無息地接近，把一杯威士忌放在他身邊的黑雲石桌，推了他的肩一把讓他背貼著椅背，靠上前說：「我從不知道你習慣星期三來。」  
　　「只是正好今天沒事要忙又想來見你。」  
　　「我們認識那天也是星期三。」Bucky挑起眉笑說，有時候Steve對對方的記憶力無比的佩服，他因Super Soldier Serum的關係而有過人的記憶力，但Bucky從不輸他，偶爾突然地提起的細節都讓感到訝異。  
　　「對哦。」Steve拿起了那杯威士忌喝了口，Bucky很聰明地記住了他的喜好，每次都會自動自覺帶著一杯威士忌找他，多半他喝一口後就會把剩下的給對方，這次自然也不例外。  
　　他把酒遞給對方後說：「而你還有五分鐘就要上台。」  
　　Bucky回頭望了那被紅色簾子掩住的舞台一眼，再望望Steve，心想對方說得不錯，一口氣把手上的威士忌喝光，將杯子塞回去給Steve後就慢慢悠悠地走向舞台後方。  
　　沒多久店裡的燈光暗了下來，射燈照向舞台，而在場所有人的目光都集中到簾子正升起的舞台，伴隨著Something Bad那歌從兩邊的音響傳出。  
　　Bucky低著頭站在正中央，他換上了套迷彩色的軍服和深綠色的軍帽，而最注目的正是他那條內側大開的軍褲，露出內裡那條貼身而短得要命的黑色皮褲，撩人得很。  
　　這歌曲比起他們第一次見面時那電子樂柔和得多，但不失Bucky壞男孩的形象，隨著音樂的節奏，他抬起頭來環視了場內每個人一眼，脫下帽子狠狠地把它甩到地上。  
　　他的雙腿盡量伸直走到台前，每步都用力而快速，好讓他看起來像擺著屁股走似的。Bucky像個軍人般站正，接著勾起了個壞笑，隨著歌曲唱到I got a feeling something bad is gonna happen時他猛烈地把自己的襯衫拉開，完全露出他充分鍛鍊過的肌肉，讓全場不斷地歡呼。  
　　Steve和Bucky就是在這兒遇上，一年多前他第一次來到這店找Natasha交換情報，剛時她正好在忙於是請Steve喝了杯貴得要命的酒和邀請他看表演。  
　　當時的Steve對這點娛樂毫不感興趣，他不帶一絲期待或好感望向舞台，而台上的人卻攝住了他的目光。  
　　台上的人正是他失去已七十年，出生入死的好朋友。  
　　Bucky裸露著半身，下身穿著條工人褲，他強而有力的金屬左手把手上的鏟插在舞台中央，另一隻手扯掉褲子，露出了內裡的三角褲。全場的氣氛頓時變得高漲，不時有人在尖叫，Bucky以行動回應他的觀眾，雙手握著倒三角的把手，腰部猛烈地前後抽動，惹得全場叫好。  
　　他拿起了鏟子放到下跨前擺動著，接而踢起鏟子放到肩上，轉身背對著觀眾扭動著屁股。隨著音樂節奏，他放下了鏟子，一隻腿勾著鏟子，把屁股抬得高高的，暗示十足地上下磨擦著下半身。他順著腿的動作轉動自己的身體，再次面對著觀眾，他以雙手從胸肌一直往下撫，他的拇指插到內褲與皮膚之間，有意無意地把內褲往下拉，把盤骨位置整個露了出來。  
　　Steve聽到近乎全場的人都閉住了呼吸，心跳不禁加快期待著接下來的事，但此時音樂靜了下來，Bucky只是露出個壞笑，轉過身消失於簾子間。  
　　他就是被對方那個壞笑所吸引住，也同樣是那笑容令他意識到對方不可能是James。  
　　Steve看著他從連接著後台的門走出來，為幾位客人跳了節舞聊了會就坐在一邊喝著紅酒。  
　　沒多久對方似乎是留意到他的目光，走了過來，問：「要一節Lap Dance嗎？」  
　　「呃⋯⋯怎樣收費？」Steve突地覺得喉嚨乾燥得很，咽了咽口水，問。  
　　Bucky點開了坐位邊的電子螢幕，上面是脫衣服店男模的目錄，他滑到目錄最底，點了點他半裸的照片進入了他的個人頁面。  
　　每個人所有工作經驗及學歷都會列出來給客人挑，但Bucky就只有名字，身高，體重，三圍這些基本資料，卻是那麼多人中最受歡迎，收費最貴的一個。  
　　「我可以付，但我只是想你坐下來跟我聊天。」  
　　Bucky猶豫地瞄了他一眼，示意酒保給他一杯酒後坐到他身邊，問：「那你想知道什麼？」  
　　在昏暗的燈光下Steve凝視著那與James如出一轍的五官，但覺得有什麼不對勁，那雙眼同樣是灰藍色，卻比James的更添一份冰冷，盡管對方的薄唇莞爾輕笑，但在他的眼中Steve看不出半點生機，那灰藍色就如陽光照在冰上映出來的色彩而已。  
　　「你在想什麼？」  
　　Steve從記憶中回神過來，他隨著聲音來源抬起頭來發現，Bucky騎在他的腿上居高臨下地笑看著他。  
　　「你。」他伸出手觸摸著Bucky的腹，一路往上滑直到對方下巴，來回地用手背撫著他的鬍子。  
　　「規矩說只能看，不能摸。」  
　　「那不適用於我身上。」Steve以食指勾著對方頸上的項鍊，這兒的男模只要本人同意，而且價錢對的話就能包養，至於合約內容包括什麼就視乎兩人討論決定。  
　　當Steve第五次來到這店時，他毫不猶豫地向Natasha提出要包養Bucky的想法，對方捧腹大笑了一番後告訴他近乎每天都有人來跟她說要包養Bucky，但不管條件多好Bucky從來都沒說過好。  
　　沒多久Natasha向剛好來到準備上班的Bucky招手，對方有點不耐煩地走過來，瞥了Steve一眼，蹙了一下眉頭就在合約上簽名，接著瀟灑地走回去他的更衣室留下了愣住的Natasha。  
　　據合約，Bucky必須戴著Steve指定的項鍊以示他已被人包養，Natasha給了不少款式Steve挑，他摸摸襯衫胸前的口袋拿出一條舊式的軍用項鍊說他要用這個。那原本是屬於Bucky的，Bucky戴上後自然是問上面刻著的James Barnes是誰，而Steve沒答話，他估計對方沒多久猜到那是誰。  
　　Steve把玩著那項鍊，覺得經過了那麼多年它總算是回到主人的身上，他從來沒跟Bucky說過那項鍊在他身上是多麼合適、多麼性感，時刻地提醒著他以前和如今的生活。  
　　他用力地扯動項鍊把Bucky拉近自己，對方別過頭軟性拒絕了他的吻，在他耳邊說：「在三號包廂等我。」  
　　Steve到酒吧拿了杯威士忌後徐徐地走到三號包廂裡，他輕輕點了點玻璃牆壁讓它們染上一層黑色，而房內的水晶燈頓時亮了起來，他從來沒使用過這兒的包廂，好奇地玩著這兒的擺設，最後坐在床上乖乖地等著。  
　　沒多久半裸著的Bucky從連接著休息室的門走了進來，二話不說騎在Steve身上吻住他。Steve也絲毫不比他遜色，近乎同一時間他的指尖滑進Bucky褐色的長髮間，緊緊地扶著他的頭顱加深了這吻，他的另一隻手摸上對方的腰，抱緊那腰際使力一個轉身將人壓倒在身下。Bucky以雙臂勾著Steve的頸把人拉近自己，他挑逗地輕咬著Steve的下唇，以舌尖撩動著那兩唇，有意無意地探進去。  
　　在這時候Steve總會痛恨自己的Super Soldier Serum沒幫上什麼大忙，他急忙地以雙唇回應著對方的挑逗，舌頭毫不猶豫滑了進去與對方交纏。  
　　Bucky主動地解開Steve襯衫的鈕扣，接著Steve粗暴地把它脫掉丟到地上，他沒打算繼續回味那被打斷了的深吻，轉而吻著Bucky的肩頸，他能嗅得出對方剛洗過澡，肥皂殘留在身體上的味道，他雙手不安分地摸著對方的肌膚，迅猛解開對方的褲子往下扯。  
　　「有必要那麼性急嗎？」Bucky輕輕推開他，話是這樣說，但他雙手直奔Steve的褲子為他解開皮帶。  
　　「看來性急的人不只我一個。」Steve踢開了他的褲子，抓著Bucky的腿把它抬得高高的，而他埋頭於對方的胯下輕輕吸吮著他大腿內側敏感的皮膚，惹得對方倒抽了幾口氣。  
　　「Steve，操我。」Bucky以渴求的聲線說，他用膝蓋抬起Steve的頭，接著把腳滑到他肩後，勾著他的頸邀請著。  
　　「很快。你不想被我操得要死的話就先來幫我一下。」Bucky很快理解到他的意思，有點沒趣地把腿放下來，轉而趴在床上，他拉下Steve的內褲釋放裡面的龐然大物。伸出靈巧的舌頭從根部往上舔，來回了幾次才把它含到嘴裡，他聽到Steve滿意的輕嘆，接而更賣力地吞吐。  
　　他們上床的次數早已多得讓Bucky很了解對方的喜好和敏感的地方，他總是有意無意地刺激著那些地方，相對Steve也是一樣，這樣的姿態要摸到Bucky的後穴幾乎是不可能，於是他從床頭櫃找了個跳蛋，沾了點潤滑劑把它塞了進去。  
　　Steve開動那跳蛋後Bucky馬上發出舒服的悶哼，科技的發達讓性愛玩具都比以前要進步得多，那跳蛋像是有生命似的往深處鑽，惹得Bucky低吟不斷。除此之外那跳蛋還很會找敏感的位置，精準地計算著他的反應進而按摩著他深處敏感的一點，Bucky很快就放棄了服務Steve的念頭，躺在床上享受著跳蛋為他帶來的快感。  
　　「你在幹嘛？」Steve不禁覺得有點好笑，撫著對方因快感而起伏不定的小腹。  
　　「⋯⋯想要。」他的後穴總覺得缺少了什麼，那空虛的感覺快要把他蝕食掉，他為自己變得如此下流而漲紅了臉，但他知道Steve再不做點什麼的話他可會瘋掉。  
　　幸好的是Steve似乎也快把持不住，一口氣把跳蛋抽了出來，抓著Bucky的一隻手示意他握著床頭的金屬架，命令道：「雙手握著，別放手。」  
　　Bucky點了點頭後，Steve不知從那兒找了條皮繩把他的雙手用8字型綁了起來，接著以身體撐開對方的雙腿。  
　　「你進來前自己用手指玩過這兒是吧？」Steve以身下的硬物來回磨擦著那一張一闔的穴口，問。  
　　「呃⋯⋯那樣比較方便。」Bucky別過頭說，免得被對方看出他尷尬的樣子。  
　　「嗯，變得很輕易就進去了。」  
　　Steve邊說邊把分身頂進去，他抓緊Bucky的雙腿以助他漸入，每當他推進了點後又抽了出來，來來回回好幾次直到他能用力一頂就能把整根沒入Bucky的體內，他轉而以手臂勾著他的腿，猛然地抽動。  
　　「啊哈、慢點⋯⋯」Bucky的眼眸裡添了份情色的薄霧，下腹深處燃燒著的火苗讓他焦躁地胡言亂語，不知道是請求著Steve慢下來還是更用力。  
　　「你喜歡這樣？」Steve沒聽他的請求，一手箍住他的腰用力地把他拉近自己，猛烈地朝他的體內深入、侵略、摩擦著濕潤的內壁，因潤滑油而造成淫靡的水聲和肉體碰撞的聲音在房間裡迴響著。  
　　「被綁著無法反抗很爽是吧？」他嘴角勾起了個饑渴的笑容，硬挺的分身想快點得以解放，無情地撞擊著Bucky敏感的一點，撩撥得他宛如無數螞蟻在他體內走動。  
　　他的血液燙得快要沸騰似的，他全身每一個部分都繃緊著，他的腦袋空白一片無法去思考，任由舒服的呻吟聲從他的兩唇間溢出。  
　　「就是這樣⋯⋯啊、對哈⋯⋯」以奇怪的音節哀求著他期待已久的釋放，偏偏那份量還是不夠，身體為了進一步滿足自己，情不自禁地弓起了腰配合著對方瘋狂地擺動著的腰際。  
　　每當最敏感的一點被頂到時，他的後穴頓時吸住對方不放，而對方卻先是狠狠地抽走再頂撞那敏感的地方，肉捧與內壁刺激的摩擦仿如火焰般炙熱，讓他快要溶化。  
　　快感一直在他的下半身和背骨的位置積蓄著，剎那間化為一股電流，毫無先兆地直奔到他的後腦，讓他不自覺地抖擻了下，在低吼下射出了白液。  
　　他感覺到Steve沒多久在他體內䆁出熱液，在那片刻間整個世界變得模糊，他的腦袋最先認出自己的喘息，接著雙眼重新對焦起來，他舔了舔乾涸的雙唇，轉過頭注視著躺在他身邊的Steve。  
　　「有點不對勁。」他皺眉頭思索著，以他的認知Steve從不突然來到店裡，更別說跟他在這兒做愛。  
　　「公司要我明天出國。」Steve把綁著他雙手的繩子解開，伸出手把玩著他被汗水浸溼的瀏海，一副心不在焉的樣子問：「下周六有空嗎？」  
　　「……那天我要陪Rikki。」  
　　Steve是少數知道Rikki是他女兒的人，更是唯一一個他主動告訴他的人。他倆第一次的肉體關係來得太快、太魯莽，兩人都被情慾淹沒了理智，可是第二次是截然不同的氣氛，那次Steve留意到Bucky小腹上的掩飾體。那片電子掩飾體比紙還要簿，而且完美地配合他的一舉一動和燈光變化而變色，肉眼難以分辨出真假。唯一美中不足就是觸感比起真正的皮膚差多了，所以當Steve摸上那掩飾體，小心地把它剝下來時，掩飾體下那醜陋而慘不忍睹的疤痕就完全展露在他眼前。  
　　他知道他不應該告訴對方，特別是考慮到他不為人知的職業，而那是他唯一的弱點。但差不多大半年的時間他倆的關係都維持在純潔得很的地步，沒有性、沒有任何親密的接觸，只是單純的關心，簡單的言語卻贏取他的信任，在意亂情迷的情況下他是如此地傻頭傻腦，那麼輕易就把話說出來。  
　　「我從來都沒問過你，為什麼要生Rikki？」Steve用手肘撐起上半身，緩緩地下床走到一角的智能衣櫃要了兩件熱毛巾，看Bucky沒回應又補充：「我指你不像是喜歡小孩的人。」  
　　「我的確不是。」Bucky默沉俄頃，別開臉回避著Steve疑惑的眼神，道：「我沒選擇。」  
　　「是嗎？那你愛她嗎？」  
　　「比任何事物更愛。(More than anything)」Steve瞥了對方一眼，輕輕地用熱毛巾為他刷乾淨身體，他猜他這輩子也無法想像到那是什麼滋味。  
　　很久以前Bucky就已經意識到讓他失憶的是被冰封和解凍的過程，當他初次看到只有數月大的Rikki那臉龐時覺得多麼的陌生，看到他腹上的疤痕是多麼的不習慣。  
　　他曾經好奇過孩子的父親是誰，無奈他無法憶起的臉龐，只有在夢中他看到他的存在。他與HYDRA的人不同，他待他宛如世上最珍貴的寶物，他們或許是在任務中認識，因此無法交往下去，而他漸漸忘了他的存在。  
　　那個人在夜裡會無比溫柔地輕吻著他，那雙暖和的大手撫過他冰冷的身體都幾乎要燙傷他，他會緩緩進入他的身體，隨著他呼吸的加重而改變抽動的節奏，他們身上的汗水在月光的映照下就如寶石般的閃爍，當他與那個人對視時，那雙湛藍色的雙眼……  
　　「見鬼。」Bucky霍地張開雙眼，回想起剛剛的夢，髒話忍不住脫口而出。  
　　他該不是他媽的被人幹完後發春夢了吧？  
　　「你還真能睡。」Bucky仿佛作了壞事被抓個正著的孩子般，雙眼撐得大大盯著走進來的Natasha，惹得對方嘲弄的冷哼。  
　　「Steve留下這個，叫你買點新衣物給自己和Rikki，我說他快寵壞你了。」她瀟灑地把一封信丟到床上，看似無奈地搔著頭離開。  
　　Bucky打開了信封把一張對摺著紙條抽了出來，夾在紙條間是張黑色的信用卡，他翻開紙條，上面整潔的字跡寫著：下周六，九點，遊樂場見。 P.S 記得帶上Rikki。


	3. Chapter 3

　　「Alpha小隊到達目的地，現時下午六時十七分……」  
　　『行了行了，你身上的通信器會自動把資料送過來給我。』耳機另一端的Tony不耐煩地打斷了Steve，趣味十足地問：『你在火車站這樣自言自語沒人側目你嗎？』  
　　經對方提醒後Steve想起自己在HYDRA的地方，他們國土上的內線非常多，亦是這原因Howling Commando才會選擇坐兩天火車過來。  
　　他左顧右盼確定這繁忙的車站沒人留意到他才繼續說：「目前安全，通知其他人今晚十點行動。」  
　　『呃隊長，那是玩笑……罷了，我發了信息給其他人，部分的人已經在酒店裡。』  
　　Steve到酒店安頓好後，用無線電通知在酒店裡的小隊成員來他的房間開會議，那玩兒雖然已經是上個世紀的發明，但經Tony的改造，能使用的範圍更廣，也正因如此根本不會有人想到他們如此通信。  
　　 在十五分鐘內幾乎所有Alpha小隊的人都來到Steve的房間內，他從行李箱裡抽出一張紙質地圖鋪在書桌上，這個年代每個人都依賴電子地圖，但電子地圖所有使用記錄都會上傳到網上，敵方要查真是再容易不過，所以Steve堅持用傳統的紙製地圖，而任何想加入Howling Commando的軍人都必須學會看地圖和使用指南針。  
　　他瞄所有人一眼，發現Alpha小隊還差兩個成員，問：「Thomas和Ronald呢？」  
　　「Thomas還沒到，Ronald那小子去買咖啡，很快會來。」  
　　「不等他們了，Beta小隊有消息嗎？」Steve邊問邊在地圖上放下標記用的小圓點，沿著十九街斷斷續續的共六十個小圓點。  
　　Ward拿出筆記本遞給Steve，道：「部分向Tony匯報了，這兒十七間不是地下室有開放就是沒可疑的。」  
　　「七個晚上要走完四十三間，我想那應該不難。」Steve從地圖上取走了那些大樓的圓點，望了望他的小隊微笑著說。  
　　「隊長，我們要分成小隊加快進度嗎？」站在一邊的Rumlow抱著胸提出這個建議。  
　　「好主意。」Steve拿起Ward的筆記本望著他，對方點點頭後他撕了兩頁出來，依地區寫下大樓街號，分別遞給Ward和Rumlow，道：「你們各挑一個拍檔，至於我……」  
　　「抱歉我遲到了。」此時Ronald拿著放著五杯熱咖啡的盤子衝了進來。  
　　「好極了，Ronald你跟著我吧，我們要搜三間大樓，別偷懶哦。」  
　　「隊長好狠心啊～～」Ronald假裝挫敗地坐在地上痛哭，惹得所有人無奈地笑著。  
　　「小子，你新來還沒見識過隊長真正的心狠手辣啊，說不定這星期你會見識到。」Rumlow拿了杯咖啡，拍拍那小子的肩，說完向隊長點點頭就離開了。  
　　準時十點每個小組出發到他們指定的地方，他們比想像中更快完成任務，才一個多小時每隊都各自搜完他們負責的大樓，Steve見狀就讓他們再多去一座大樓，而且把每天負責的地方加多，好讓整個進度加快。  
　　經過三個晚上毫無收穫後，到第四天他們就只剩下十三座大樓，Steve要小隊們提早出發，一口氣把完成這次搜查任務，並希望有所發現。  
　　「我那邊也沒收穫，你站著那等我，我很快會到。」  
　　Steve以無線電回覆對方，小跑著來到這大廈弧形地下室的另一端，他小隊中那個褐髮的新成員看到他就下意識地走近，卻被Steve叫住了：「Ronald！你站著千萬不要動。」  
　　那年輕人聽到Steve這樣嚇得可不輕，咽了咽口水，僵在原地連毛髮都不敢亂動，不知所措地看著他的隊長。  
　　Ronald的前腳正好站了在地面脆弱的一點，那裂縫看起來微不足道，要不是他過人的耳力聽到地面裂開的聲音，他自己也不會多看那裂縫一眼，畢竟有誰會猜到腳下的水泥那麼薄。  
　　Steve瞄了Ronald一眼並確保他站穩後，小心翼翼地趴在地上聽著。  
　　呼－－呼－－  
　　「噢不，隊長我該不會站在個炸彈上吧？我才剛當上Alpha隊，還不想死啊。」  
　　「放心吧，只是個快要倒塌的地面而已。」Steve站了起來拍拍身上的灰塵，從那裂縫傳出的風聲推斷，下面的空間不大不小，估計要容納二十人應不是問題。  
　　他點了點耳機讓通信器連接到他們預定好的安全網路上，說：「Tony，叫其他人來，我們說不定有發現。」  
　　『Captain，Sir他睡著了，你的小隊已經在路上。』  
　　「謝了Jarvis。Ronald你能跳過來嗎？」Steve向著Ronald揮揮手，給了他一個肯定的眼神。  
　　「好，我試試看……嗚啊！」  
　　正當Ronald準備跳過去時，前腳使力的瞬間那地面就裂成一個大洞，殺他們一個措手不及，Ronald就那樣在Steve眼前掉了下去。  
　　「Ronald！你還好嗎？」Steve趕緊跑了過去探頭往下望。  
　　「只是屁股有點痛。」Ronald目測自己距離Steve的位置有一定的高度，恐怕是爬不上去就在漆黑的空間裡戴上他的夜光鏡，沒多久他為自己所見的事件驚訝得帶點支吾，說：「隊長……你得要看看這個。」  
　　Alpha小隊的其他成員分別都在十分鐘裡來到他們的所在地，他們一行人架好繩子和準備好燈明工具後也跟著隊長跳了下去。  
　　他們帶來的電子燈明工具約掌心大小，啟動後有如個小太陽般浮在半空中，在光線充足的情況下，整個房間的架構展現得一清二楚。  
　　眼前的房間看似個小型秘密辦公室，除了六張書桌和椅子外，其他還有利用價值的東西似乎都已經被帶走，而水泥地面被一場火染得灰灰黑黑地，還有被燒為灰燼的紙張鋪滿地面。  
　　Rumlow見狀踢了旁邊破爛的桌子一腳洩憤，不悅地說：「見鬼！有人比我們快一步。」  
　　「不，這地方已經荒廢了好一陣子。」Steve用手指抹掉桌上厚厚的塵，這可不是那場火造成的，而是火災後天花板掉下來的灰塵，日積月累而成。  
　　「看樣子有重要的資料也應該被火燒毀了。」Ward把他的槍收好，示意他的隊友去房間的另一邊找找看。  
　　「對，但HYDRA才不會大費周章挑個隱秘的地方只為建造一個小小的辦公室。」  
　　「隊長，我似乎找到點什麼。」跑到房間最末端的Thomas邊向Steve招手邊大喊。  
　　「似乎？」  
　　「我在想Ronald是無意間掉了下來，那原來的大門在哪……」Thomas在看起來平平無奇的牆壁上敲了幾下，傳出不同於實心牆應有的低啞的聲音，而是敲擊到金屬的聲音，Thomas自豪地微笑道：「我想我找到它了。」  
　　Steve從他的口袋拿出一把軍刀插進牆裡，Thomas說得不錯，裡面應該是某種大門，他小心地切割出小部分的牆壁，好讓他看清楚裡面的金屬門。  
　　「三重保險合金門，Dave你能找點什麼炸開它嗎？」  
　　個子不高的Dave立即應聲跑了過去，他從掛包拿出個小型炸彈貼了在門上，跑跑跳跳地邊走邊說：「Well，可能要幾次才成功，散開吧。」  
　　經過幾次反覆的嘗試後，總算是在合金門上炸出個小洞，足以讓迷你機械穿過為他們打開大門。  
　　那些小機械不出數分鐘就解開了大門的密碼，那牆壁轟隆隆的作響聲想把門打開，但似乎早前的那場火破壞了它的機件，大門只是打開一小個裂縫，Steve示意其他人後退免得天花塌下來，他把手指伸進那裂縫間，握著那大門使勁地拉直到剛好足以一個人通過。  
　　大門後是一條往下走的鐵梯，Ward瞄了眼後拿起手槍最先穿過大門緩緩地走下去，那些小機械認出了他緊貼在他身後為他照明。  
　　「Fitz的小發明，不錯是吧？」Ward回頭望向Steve，挑了挑眉示意那些小機械，嘴角勾起個笑容說。  
　　Steve伸出手想要摸摸最近他的那隻小機械，但那小傢伙不太滿意地左搖右擺，最後飛走了，惹得Steve不禁輕笑。  
　　他們沿著走廊一直走到最尾，看來HYDRA棄置這個地方是並不覺得他們有留下任何蛛絲馬跡，安心得很地把其他門大開著。  
　　「看來我們是找到個實驗室。」  
　　「如果HYDRA真的在這兒研發Object 16的話，那恐怕是件大型武器。」  
　　Steve走到這圓形巨大實驗室的正中心環視了一周，假設Object 16真的是在這裡研發的話，那它的位置就會在他站著的地方。  
　　他的正前方放著一台被毀損得蠻嚴重的電腦，他指著它們說：「Ward你去掃一下電腦，其他人分頭找找看吧。」  
　　除了那電腦桌外，Steve看不到有其他能坐下的地方，不論那是什麼恐怕早已研發成功，這兒不過是用來存放和監測著它而已。  
　　這兒的閉路電視數量多得讓Steve擔心HYDRA根本沒有那個能力控制Object 16，而且在兩邊的幾支破裂的巨型試管以前應該是放著控制的物質，如果他沒猜錯的話，那可不是好事。  
　　「隊長，快來看看這個。」Ronald手上拿著點什麼大喊，Steve快步走了進去接過對方給他的一片金屬，他繼續說：「這應該是某類集裝箱的一部分。」  
　　「上面看起來寫著Obje，快找找有沒有剩下的。」Steve仔細看過那不比他掌心大的金屬片，它本來應是集裝箱上的名片，他撫著上的字，刻在上面的字有如古舊電腦那些生硬、機械化的字母，他卻總覺得哪兒不對勁。  
　　「應該只有這兩塊。」Steve握著那兩片金屬把它們拼起上，殘缺的刻印的確是寫著Object 16，好消息是最少他們來對了地方，壞消息是HYDRA處心積慮研發的武器確確實實存在。  
　　「3D素描。」Steve留意到Rumlow正向他招手，他把那兩片金屬塞回去給Ronald道，Rumlow的發現比起這個更吸引他的目光。  
　　「看來Object 16比我們想像中的要小得多了。」  
　　Steve蹲了下來端詳著他面前一個小存放艙的殘骸，從底部位置和中央剩下架構，這存放艙本來呈子彈形，而中央那位支架同樣刻著Object16的字樣。  
　　那細小的艙長至他大腿的位置，闊約一個人左肩胛至右肩胛的大小，他能輕易就把這艙提起，考慮到安全和空間的問題，要是這真的用來放置Object16的話，那東西比他想像的要小得多。  
　　他站了起來拍拍身上的灰塵，而Rumlow趕緊3D素描記下這發現，Steve退了兩步搔著頭，問：「Ward？」  
　　「大部分的資料已經被毀了，剩下所有瑣碎數據我已經備份好。」  
　　「Jarvis，你建議我現在把資料上傳還是先帶回SHIELD總部？」  
　　「Captain如果任務完成的話，我已經訂了明早的特快火車，我建議各位先回酒店休息。」  
　　Rumlow藉著Steve與Jarvis交流，而其他人還在實驗室裡亂盪，沒留意著他的瞬間掏出手機把一條短信發出，上面寫著：「他發現了。」  
　　「那我建議大家先去休息，回到總部分析數據安排下一步。」Steve面帶笑容聳聳肩道，畢竟這次的任務只是為了收集情況，他想這算是完成任務，更何況他們沒遇上任何HYDRA軍隊裡的人，可說是非常順利，有點太順利。  
　　不管如何這地方實在是不對勁，他怎樣都想不通為何要花那麼多資源，建造了個能讓好幾頭大象定居的巨型實驗室，只不過是為了一個比人還要細小的武器，接著把整個地方棄置了，那到底他們帶了Object 16去哪？


	4. Chapter 4

　　Red Room躲藏了在Shield境內某郊區位置，沒人去的地方代表沒人知道他們的存在，Bucky很清楚它在那，他有幾次偷偷竄入去見Rikki，他絕不介意清晨開車去Red Room接Rikki，但那不是他們的行事方式，他們會指定一個日期、一個時間、一個地點而他能做的事就只有等待。  
　　早上七點半，Bucky已經在公園裡等著快十分鐘，他知道自己早到了，但他無法不想念Rikki，事實上他時時刻刻都想念著她。  
　　沒多久一輛白色私家車停泊了在公園大門前，Rikki的負責人先步出車門，接而Rikki跟在他身後偷偷地探頭。  
　　相隔他們上次見面已經是四個月前的事，Rikki早已是他生活的軸心、他的動力，強行把他們分開對於他來說是一種折磨，所以他比任何人更需要金錢，多得足以收買Red Room或HYDRA的人讓他把Rikki帶走，接著隱姓埋名躲得越久越好，他唯一的心願就是Rikki能像其他女孩一樣在平凡中成長。  
　　他猜Rikki見到他的心情跟自己不相伯仲，但他們的臉都沒露出一絲的表情，那是間諜或刺客必備的技能，他們從來都不給其他人知道自己的情感。  
　　Rikki順著負責人的意思走到他的身邊，她的面容與四個月前毫無改變，穿著一條深藍色襯衫料子做的短袖裙，Red Room都會教他們如何打扮，畢竟要混進不同地方，打扮是很關鍵的要素，但實際上在Red Room根本不會有機會打扮，所以每次Rikki來見他都會穿一條好看的裙子。  
　　Bucky覺得那裙子對她來說太沉色，有點太成熟了，但考慮到Rikki雖樣貌看來像七、八歲的小女孩，但實際上已快十三歲來說，那裙子又好像合適不過。  
　　因Zola的Super Soldier Serum令他們老化比正常人要慢得多，但他是實驗中的次品，所以當年他醒來時，其中一個科學家跟他解釋說不良反應引致到他失去了左手和以前的記憶。  
相對起來，Rikki是他的骨肉，Super Soldier Serum就在她的基因中，所以根本不會有任何副作用，而且隨著她的年齡增長她的能力只會越來越強，HYDRA掌握著Rikki後他的身價大跌，他們沒再雪藏起他，放任他到處走，到他因任務或年老而死時Rikki已經完成她的訓練。  
　　負責人從他的口袋拿出某類儀器放了在Bucky的耳邊，那儀器發出了微弱的嗶嗶聲後，那男人把儀器放回袋中，回到車上並離去。  
　　他和Rikki耳後微微凹進去的位置都被殖入晶片，那晶片的用途一般是作為通訊和定位為主，像這種情況下HYDRA都會再三確定晶片運作正常免得他們最寶貴的二件武器失蹤。  
　　Bucky眼看那輛白色私家車離開自己的視線範圍後，蹲下來注視著Rikki問：「Rikki你還好嗎？」  
　　「папа⋯⋯」Rikki纖幼的雙臂挽著他的頸子緊緊地抱了他一下，放後手後對著Bucky微笑，問：「今天要去哪兒？」  
　　「你吃了早餐沒？」  
　　「嗯、還有完成了早訓，要不他們不給我出來。」  
　　「那你只好看著我吃早餐。」  
　　Rikki聽到Bucky這樣一說，她的雙眼瞪得大大，嚷著：「……不公平！我要吃馬鈴薯餅！」  
　　「我又沒說吃快餐。」  
　　「又不是快餐店才有馬鈴薯餅。」  
　　「……聰明的小鬼。」Bucky搔搔Rikki的頭髮，哭笑不得地輕嘆道。  
　　Rikki從她裙子的口袋掏出手機，細小的手指飛快地按著螢幕，說：「這兒附近有間評論不錯的早餐店。」  
　　Bucky覺得那手機看起來有點眼熟，特別是角落那條裂痕，他下意識地摸摸外套的袋子只發現空空如也。  
　　「你什麼時候拿了我的手機？」  
　　「剛剛。」看來把Rikki訓練得很好，只是被她抱一下就神不知鬼不覺地掉了手機，他發誓絕對是Rikki愛欺負他，而有一天說不定會被這個小女孩氣死。  
　　Rikki抬起頭瞥了他一眼，把手機放回去裙子的袋裡，嘴角勾起稚氣的笑容，拉著Bucky的手說：「走吧。」  
　　Bucky低頭凝視著被他緊握著的那小手，那手握起來比自己的是多麼地細小，比他記憶中任何一雙手都要軟，剎那間Bucky有點反應不來，那感覺是如此地陌生，那雙手不屬於一個殺手，那雙手屬於他世界之外。  
　　他們在繁忙的早餐店隨意地挑了個位置坐下，點了菜後Rikki留意到Bucky有點出神，問：「怎樣了？」  
　　「……你可以吃馬鈴薯餅。」種種的事在他的腦海中閃過，但他不敢給Rikki知道，他有太多想像太多計劃，任何一個漏出半點風聲都足以毀了一切，更別說會為Rikki帶來危險。  
　　侍應把Bucky點的早餐帶來後，他把馬鈴薯餅咖啡碟上給Rikki，對方接過馬鈴薯餅用叉子切出一小塊慢慢地享受，Red Room負責她一天三餐，餐單裡的食物都是以提供足夠的蛋白質和維他命為主，像是馬鈴薯餅這種油膩的食物壓根兒沒機會吃到。  
　　正當她把馬鈴薯餅送到嘴裡去時，口袋裡的手機突地震動了一下，把她嚇一跳，趕緊拿出手機來看。  
　　「папа，你手機收到短訊哦，Steve說早安。」  
　　「別理他。」Bucky略為抬起了頭，挑了挑眉說道，接而繼續低頭吃他的炒蛋。  
　　「Oops…我回了早安。」  
　　「Rikki！」  
　　「他問要不要來接你和Rikki……」Rikki放下叉子，雙手拿著手機盯著那信息，又狐疑地盯著Bucky，對方毫無反應令她確定事有蹊蹺：「唔、奇怪。」  
　　「我們自己坐公車。」Bucky沒滿足她的好奇心，平靜地說。  
　　「我把早餐店地址給他了。」  
　　「你、把手機還來。」他搶過手機把它塞進褲袋，以兇惡的眼神警告Rikki不准再這樣做。  
　　這下子好極了，他還沒想到要怎麼解釋Steve和他是怎麼回事，就算說出來他可不覺得Rikki會明白。他看看手錶發現已經八點十五分，其實他們離遊樂場很近，根本用不著Steve來接他，要是現在走的話還來得及九點到達遊樂場門前，但他知道Steve不會准他逃掉。  
　　Bucky結帳後跟Rikki在早餐店門前等著，不出五分鐘一輛黑色C7 Corvette停泊在門外，Steve走下車臉上掛著個微笑向他們揮手。  
　　「新車？」Bucky牽著身高約他胸腹位置的Rikki走上前，問。  
　　「跟Natasha借的，她心愛的古董車。」  
　　他接而伸出手示意對方把車匙給他，Steve猶豫了數秒後還是把車匙交出來，Bucky坐進司機位，開動車子並叫他們上車，這還真有點尷尬，畢竟C7 Corvette是輛跑車，就只有兩個坐位，如今Bucky在開車的話就代表Steve和Rikki要擠在乘客位上。  
　　「呃、你好，我是Steve Rogers。」  
　　「Rebecca。」  
　　「我可以叫你Rikki嗎？」  
　　「……嗯。」Rikki瞪了眼正在專心開車而沒留意他們的Bucky後才點頭。  
　　在這個距離Steve能仔細打量著Rikki，如出一轍的褐色及肩長髮，她的眉不像Bucky那樣有點兇的微斜，而是較柔和的一字型，她的雙眼同樣是長型而眼尾下垂著，長長的睫毛令她看似有點慵懶，但眼珠卻是清澈的藍色。她的鼻子如同Bucky的挺直，鼻尖微微的往下勾，但鼻子以下的地方卻跟Bucky不同，她的雙唇雖然同樣紅得過份卻沒那麼薄，下巴比較尖而圓滑，儘管有些輕微的分別，但Steve覺得她樣貌和氣質都像極Bucky了。  
　　如Bucky所預計，五分鐘內就來到遊樂園的停車場，他花了一陣子找車位，整個過程中沒任何一人說過半句話，他想今天或許會在尷尬中度過，他心知Steve對小孩很有一手，但Rikki不是普通的孩子，在Red Room的訓練令她沉默寡言，令她很難去信任別人，她就只會親近他而已。  
　　Steve早就買好了門票，他們進入遊樂場後Steve友善地問要玩什麼，Rikki環視了附近的小攤位一週，視線最後停留在某類射擊遊戲上，她從小就習慣了用槍，那些廉價玩具槍才難不到她，三兩下就能嬴得掛在攤位上的獎品。  
　　她轉頭望著Bucky，對方只是瞪著雙眼警告她不准亂來，於是她又轉過頭仔細地分析著其他攤位，最後指著正前方的那攤位。  
　　那攤位遊戲玩法很簡單，攤位中央有幾個玻璃瓶，只要把膠圈拋過去並套上玻璃瓶就能拿到獎品。Steve對於這遊戲最熟悉不過，這遊戲從他小時候就已經存在著。  
　　在接受Super Soldier Serum前，他不過是個不起眼、瘦弱的小男孩子，他還記得自己老是被其他孩子欺負，極少機會到遊樂場玩，而當他母親帶他來玩時都總會叫他玩這個遊戲。他最初對母親的行為感到不解，但漸漸他理解到她的用意，這個遊戲的重點不在於力氣，而是努力不懈地嘗試。不僅如此，他還學會了控制、觀察和分析，控制自己的情緒、拋出去時的動作，觀察那膠圈在空中的動作和降落的位置，分析如何改善下次的動作，每一點都是做成他這性格的原因。  
　　「這個比想像中要難哦，你真的要試嗎？」Steve望著Rikki再三確定，看她肯定地點頭就付錢買了五個膠圈。  
　　Steve和Bucky合拍地往後退了半步給予她足夠的空間，Rikki瞄準了玻璃瓶把膠圈拋過去，第一次膠圈碰到了瓶口的位置，她想是自己沒掌握好，再試了一次結果也是一樣，她不服氣又再試還是一樣，惹得她身後那兩個男人不禁輕笑。  
　　「你們在笑什麼？」  
　　「我來？」Steve揚起眉，歪了歪頭暗示他想上前幫Rikki，而Bucky只動了動下巴准許。  
　　其實早在第一次失敗時，Steve就已經想上前告知Rikki這遊戲的技巧，但他想給Rikki多嘗試，孩子的思考力和想像力往往都是在嘗試中得以加強，其次是Rikki困擾時不自覺地蹙起眉，根本就是迷你版的Bucky，意外地逗人。  
　　「你眼界其實很不錯。」Steve蹲下來好讓自己能與Rikki平視著對方，他拿起膠圈慢動作地示範，並解釋道：「只是人的本能都會把圈向前扔，那頂多只會碰到瓶口，你要做的是把膠圈輕輕向上拋讓膠圈有機會套進去。」  
　　「更重要是掌握控制權。(Being in control)」Steve說到最後故意轉而凝視著Bucky投了個意味深長的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

　　Rikki抿著嘴賴著不走直到Steve再買膠圈給她玩，幸好她遺傳了他的能力，用掉了三個圈後拋中了，她興奮得高聲地叫了聲，抱著人工智能給她有點像浣熊的玩具熊到處走。Bucky不禁因這個畫面莞爾，他從來都沒見過Rikki表現得如此像個孩子。  
　　「再來再來！」Rikki抓著的Steve的手強行拖著他往某方面走。  
　　「你先去排隊吧。」  
　　「……你們還要繼續啊。」Bucky看到那一大一小的身形跑向雲霄飛車的門口重重地嘆了一口氣。  
　　Rikki拿到玩具熊後Steve提議不如去玩雲霄飛車，說什麼Rikki絕對會喜歡，最初他倆都只是投以Steve一個半信半疑的眼神，但他們還是跟著上車。  
　　整個過程Rikki連哼都沒哼聲，下車後Steve以為Rikki要麼是嚇呆了，不然就是一點都不喜歡雲霄飛車，結果她沈默半刻，拉著他倆的手說要再玩一次，還要玩更高更刺激的，他們在整個遊樂場跑來跑去，已經玩了不下十次，而每一款不同的都已經玩過最少一次。  
　　Bucky輕嘆了聲，向他們揮揮手示意自己不跟過去了。在雲霄飛車入口附近正好有露天咖啡店，他隨意地挑了個位置坐下，他手上還拿著Rikki贏回來的玩具熊，無聊地把玩著它。  
　　它有雙細小的耳朵，戴著黑色眼罩還有個紅鼻子，衣服都是以天藍色為主，伴著紅色領子和鈕扣。他摁了那玩具熊一下，想HYDRA應該不會准Rikki帶回去，那代表這傢伙得待在他家直到他和Rikki再見面時或是他偷偷帶進Red Room裡。  
　　「或許我該給你一個名字。」Bucky無聊地對著那玩具熊說，說完了連自己也覺得有點傻。  
　　他注視著那玩具熊覺得它打扮很奇怪卻莫名地可愛，那藍色和紅色的配搭讓他起想Steve以前說過的話，又說：「……Bucky Bear，你以後就叫Bucky Bear吧。」  
　　他又摁了Bucky Bear一下，它的樣子還是傻傻的，沒給予他半點反應，令Bucky不禁輕笑，說話一個不留意就脫口而出：「你到底是誰？」  
　　Bucky Bear還是沒反應。  
　　「這個狗牌代表你是軍人吧？」Bucky邊說邊本能地撫著他頸上的項鍊。作為他和Steve之間的合約一部分，那項鍊只有Steve的指令和DNA才能把脫下來，剛開始時他很不習慣頸上掛著東西，老是去摸它，所以特別記得上面刻著的字。  
　　他試過透過網絡找關於任何待在軍中，名叫James Barnes的人，但近這百年竟然連半點人叫這名字都沒，就像這個人從來沒存在過，不幸的是他太了解軍牌，知道那不是偽造的，那只能代表發生了什麼大事而政府或軍方想它隱瞞了。  
　　「我猜我們長得很像吧？」Bucky只能想像關於那個人的事。  
　　 Steve無意間地叫他Bucky時他就猜到自己跟那個人長得很相似，還有他比他更要開朗，近乎是無憂無慮地活著，而那感染了Steve。當他們一言不發地待在一起時Steve偶爾會對他微笑，他深知那是什麼笑容，那是種安心而自在的笑容，想必是Bucky讓他想起這些感覺；偶爾他會撫著他的髮，眼神中流露出苦澀的味道，同時又慶幸他在自己的身邊。  
　　只是他不是James Barnes。  
　　「你知道Steve很想你嗎？」Bucky說完又用力地摁了Bucky Bear一下，他把手抽回頭與它面對面，低聲地說：「……我想他愛你。」  
　　說完了他自嘲地微笑了，把Bucky Bear推到一邊去，獨自盯著人來人往的路發呆。不知過了多久Steve和Rikki終於來找他，此時天氣已經開始暗起來，Steve說他們該去吃晚餐早點回家，再玩他也受不了。  
　　他們很隨意地挑了間看起來不錯的日本餐廳，極少機會吃日本菜的Rikki一直把壽司往嘴裡塞，這天對她來說根本是天堂一日遊。  
　　吃飽後Steve提議送他們回家，但Bucky慣常地拒絕了，他只好改為把那對父女送到自己的家再作打算。這次換成Steve開車，而Rikki在Bucky的大腿上坐著，好一會就倒在她父親的懷中呼呼大睡。  
　　「睡著了？」Steve在紅燈時瞥了眼，問。  
　　「嗯、累壞了。」  
　　「今晚留下來。」  
　　Bucky知道對方不是在問他，那聲調聽得出他不讓他反對，自然是不答話，默默地繼續讓Rikki睡而他繼續看窗外的景色。  
　　Steve住在市中心邊界，某公寓頂樓的複式單位，Bucky抱著熟睡中的Rikki，而Steve拿著Bucky Bear還有幫忙開門之類。Bucky盯著升降機玻璃牆裡的倒影想，要是別人看到他們應該會認識他們是一家人吧？  
　　進去Steve的家後，對方去了廚房裡煮咖啡，而他把Rikki安置到客房裡。從小接受訓練的她被Bucky的不大的動作吵醒了，不滿地喃喃抱怨幾聲，Bucky就在床邊待她再睡著才離開。  
　　「她睡得很香。」Bucky接過Steve給他的咖啡，喝了口後倒在沙發上嘆道：「唉～累死我了。」  
　　Steve跟著走過去，坐在沙發上讓對方的頭能枕在他大腿上說：「你們一起時真的很可愛。」  
　　「可愛？我不會這樣形容。我說你們一起時簡直是瘋了。」  
　　Steve沉默了數秒，輕輕地撥動著Bucky的頭髮，問：「要是Rikki問我和你的關係，應該要說什麼好了？」  
　　「她不會問，真不知道她是太笨還是太聰明。」  
　　「萬一她真的問呢？」  
　　「到時候再說吧。」Bucky轉過身背對著他，盡量不給Steve看到他的臉。  
　　Steve再次默不作聲，客廳裡靜得只有冷氣機發出的風聲，接著他低聲地說：「你知道要是你想的話，可以說我是你男朋友。」  
　　Bucky沒答話，他們之間存在著一條很微薄的界線，任誰都知道不去超過那條界線，他們認識了彼此已經一年多，而剛開始時那大半年的時間令他們之間建立了點什麼，Bucky能讓他去見Rikki，但交往卻是另一回事。  
　　他站了起來往房間的方向走，卻被Steve叫往了：「我沒說你能走。」  
　　他比任何人更要清楚那調子－－那是Steve向他下命令的調。  
　　他整個人僵在原地，遲疑了幾秒，試探地問：「……不回房間先嗎？」  
　　Steve無聲地輕嘆，搖了搖頭走上前，輕而易舉地把Bucky公主式抱起來，在對方的額上吻了口，輕聲地說：「我本來沒打算要事情發展成這樣。」  
　　「沒關係，這樣更好。」Bucky一手勾著他的頸子，撐起上半身回吻。  
　　「Easy，我還沒說可以。」  
　　Steve把他放到床上，接而摸向床頭櫃最下的抽屜，Bucky一個轉身坐了起來，抓著他的手，於是他投以一個不解的眼神給對方。  
　　「今晚不用這些……Rikki會聽到的。」  
　　「這牆壁吸音很好，她不會聽到。」  
　　「……拜託你。」Bucky猶豫了半刻，最後微皺著眉頭擔憂地說。  
　　Steve用掌背輕輕地拍打了他的臉一下，冷冷的道：「拜託你，什麼了？」他聽到對方深深地吸了口氣，頓時低下頭不禁與他四目交投。  
　　「拜託你，Sir。」  
　　「這樣才乖。」Steve沉醉地摸著褐色的頭髮，說：「你知道我很喜歡你的頭髮又軟又滑，很好摸。」  
　　他故意地轉移了話題，而不是急於尋找肉體上的快感。他享受這些短暫的時候，那種此時此刻自己完全都控制著整個節奏的感覺流過全身，Bucky如今等待著他的命令，完全地受他支配，這種感覺近乎是甜蜜又危險。  
　　「是的，Sir。」Bucky依然低著頭，宛如一隻貓咪高貴地坐在床上享受著主人的愛撫。  
　　「嗯、天氣最近乾燥，而且頭髮有點厚了，我讓人安排下周帶你去理髮吧。」  
　　「是的，Sir。」  
　　「乖、你知道請求有代價的，對吧？」他從抽屜裡拿了支小指大小、牙膏形的支裝物出來，問：「你應該知道這是什麼吧？」  
　　他瞥了那支裝物一眼，點了點頭，回答：「是的，Sir。」  
　　「很好，把褲子脫了，趴著。」  
　　Bucky二話不說立刻把褲子脫掉，他帶著猶豫望向Steve問准是否把內褲也脫掉，對方以手勢同意了，他順著他的意思把內褲脫掉趴在床上。  
　　「這可能有點冷，但很快就會發熱。」Steve貼心的提醒，他把支裝物頂端位置插了進Bucky的後穴裡，把內裡的液體全都擠到他的體內。  
　　他輕輕的把一根手指刺了進去，惹得Bucky不禁輕哼了聲，那些潤滑劑還呈膏狀但只要遇熱就會溶化，更會發熱並發出一種又辣又刺的感覺。  
　　漸漸他手指的動作變得更順暢，他把手指抽了出來又插進去，Bucky的後穴已經很輕易就接納入侵物，於是他再加添一根手指。  
　　Bucky隨著對方的動作而發出舒服的低吟，他知道那些潤滑劑還沒發揮功效，現在只是他那被Steve調教過的身體在享受著那些手指為他帶來的快感。  
　　很快他的後穴已經被撩撥得癢癢的，心裡有道聲音一直在說他很想要，就在此時Steve毫無先兆地把手指抽出來，命令他坐起來，而他自己去了浴室洗手。  
　　「很想要是吧？」  
　　「……拜託你，Sir。」坐在床上的Bucky以委屈的眼神看著Steve，對方伸出手撫著他的臉，而他歪過頭享受地配合他的動作。  
　　「還沒可以。」說畢Steve無情地把手抽回來，他坐在床上，說：「我很久沒看你跳舞了。」  
　　「明明上星期才……」  
　　他還沒說完就被Steve賞了個巴掌，Steve的表情看起來沒半點怒意，反倒是帶著半個笑容，剛剛那巴掌不過是為罰他駁嘴而已。  
　　「我喜歡你偶爾叛逆，但現在給我跳舞。」  
　　「……是的，Sir。」  
　　Bucky站起來開始擺動著身體，脫衣舞舞蹈早已變得機械化，無需任何音樂他就能跳起來。他的手從頸子滑下去，把雙手伸進衣服裡，手指勾著邊緣，往上摸的同時把衣服脫掉隨意地丟到地上。  
　　他雙手扶在自己的屁股上，緩慢地扭動著，偏偏這個時候潤滑劑開始發揮功效，他後穴的位置又燙又癢的。他不自禁地加上了擺動的動作，再騎到Steve身上完全把自己展示給他看。  
　　Bucky的分身已經因後庭被潤滑劑挑逗著而完全硬了起來，Steve一手握著他的分身害他倒抽了口氣，但他毫無抽動的意思，而是利用Bucky分身前端滲出來的液體和跳舞的動作讓他自己滿足自己。  
　　他急躁地幫Steve脫掉他的衣服，把褲子拉扯下來後，內裡的挺立著的肉棒立即跳出來，而Bucky利用屁股間的深溝磨擦著肉棒。  
　　「不要……求求你。」Bucky求饒著，但他的身體不能自我地加快了動作，想要滿足自己。  
　　Steve聽著對方求饒好一會，深知道越是延遲越是得到更大的快感，直到他再也受不了才終於下命令准許對方進一步的行動。  
　　「坐下來吧。」  
　　Bucky跟隨著指令，一手扶著Steve的肩，另一隻手扶著他的分身，對準自己的後穴徐徐地坐下去。Steve巨大的東西一時難以全部吞下，於是他坐正了身子讓肉棒退出他的體內，又一次緩緩地坐下去。  
　　或許是潤滑劑的關係，每一次肉穴被撐開都為他帶來難以言語的快感，乾脆這樣來來回回的玩耍著自己的後穴。  
　　Steve很快意識到這回事，當Bucky再次坐下去時，他一手按著的肩要他把整根含入體內。分身深入他體內，無意間滿足了一直覺得又辣又麻的後穴，興奮的感覺就如電流邊竄進過他的全身，他不自覺地揚起頭吐出舒服的呻吟聲。  
　　Steve也興奮得很，他明顯比剛剛要粗暴地抓著Bucky的頭髮把他拉過來，宛如缺水的魚兒而Bucky的雙唇就是水源般，令他不斷地親吻著他。  
　　「乖、現在給我動。」最後他放開了Bucky，命令道。  
　　Bucky隨即規律地動著他的腰，他咬著自己的手指，只准自己發出嗚咽聲。抓癢的人只會越抓越癢，Bucky也不例外，漸漸地他的擺腰的動作越來越大，而且毫不羞恥地頂撞著自己敏感的一點。  
　　Bucky的腦袋無法再思考，下半身不斷著滿足著自己，揚起頭胡思亂想地說：「啊天呀媽的不行快點深點給我Steve求求你快點……」  
　　「喂喂，別忘了你的身份。」  
　　「……Sir？」  
　　Steve抓住他的腰要他坐起來，讓他退出他的體內，下指令要Bucky躺下張著雙腿。在足夠的潤滑和擴張後，他的龐然巨物很輕易一下子直頂到Bucky後穴深處去。  
　　高昂的呻吟聲從Bucky雙唇間溢出，他盯著對方那張寫滿情慾的臉出神了半刻，他想要更多，他想要吻Steve，他不想Steve離開他。淚水從他的眼角滑下，他分不清那是因快感而成，還是怕對方離開他而痛苦得要哭的淚水。但那水珠吸引了對方的目光，他以舌尖舔走了那滴眼淚，輕輕在他的唇上吻了一口。  
Steve的雙手從下而上扣住了他的雙肩，他們身體間不留半點縫隙，猛然地擺動著下半身，而他的後穴迫不及待被Steve操著似的，一直在用力地吸吮著他的肉棒。  
　　每一次Steve都狠而準地攻擊著他敏感的一點，都害他難以自我地發出奇怪音節的呻吟聲。他的雙腿張得開開的，好讓對方能推得更深入，甚至配合著對方的抽插而弓起腰。  
　　他還想要，想要更多……  
　　快感一直在他的體內撩動著，辛苦得讓他瘋狂地想要把身上鑽出洞再把它抓出來。  
　　很快地Steve難以遏制自己的抽插的動作，一直在他的體內攪拌著，那些呻吟聲轉為斷斷續續的尖叫，他的金屬手把床單抓緊著扯了幾個洞出來，而高潮總是來得突然，殺他一個措手不及，濕漉漉的熱液全射到他和Steve的身上。  
　　「我的天啊……」Steve縱情地呼喊。  
　　Bucky的後穴因高潮而不自覺地收緊，這為Steve帶來極大的快感，他重重地撞了幾下，在一聲低吼下把奶白色的愛液全射到Bucky體內深處。  
　　美好的高潮讓他出神了，當他稍為反應過來時，發現Bucky的眼神還有點迷離，害他不禁莞爾。  
　　「好孩子。」他小心地把分身抽出，輕輕地在他額上吻了口，道。  
　　「謝謝，Sir。」Bucky本能地回應，他轉過頭呆望著正在浴室準備熱毛巾的Steve。  
　　他想他越來越喜歡這樣的關係。Steve給予明確的命令，而他乖乖的服從。那些命令都讓他莫名地興奮，而他不討厭服從Steve，更別說會得到快感。  
　　他想要Steve，但Steve想要的到底是不是他？

　　隔天早上Steve醒來時發現枕邊人已不在床上，他無聲地開門探頭，果真看到Bucky坐在樓下客廳的沙發，專注地盯著電腦螢幕。  
　　Steve稍微梳洗過後，下樓走過去，問：「那麼早起來了？」  
　　「嗯、在看新聞。」Bucky聽到有人的動靜之際，趕緊把剛剛螢幕顯示著的東西關掉，切換為今早的報導。  
　　「……差多少？」Steve才不是那麼易被騙到，他遠遠看到Bucky凝視著的數字知道那是他的帳目，不難猜得出他在計劃支出收入。  
　　「你在說什麼？」  
　　「別裝吧，我知道你在看帳目，這月差多少才到目標？」  
　　「沒什麼大不了，下個月省著就好。」  
　　「別讓我問第三次。」  
　　「……一萬。」Bucky知道對方不容自己再隱瞞下來，嘆了口氣，道。  
　　「雖然我不知你每個月要存多少錢，但你應該知道錢我不缺。」  
　　Steve從錢包裡取了張透明的卡片出來，如今這些卡片已經代替了舊時的現金，面額想要多大就寫多大，只要輸入密碼和DNA樣本就會馬上從銀行戶口取錢以便交易用，這不只有平民覺得方便多了，連不法份子也是用這方式交易，處理得好的話根本是無跡可尋。  
　　Steve輸入好資料後把卡片遞給Bucky，如今那卡片不再是空白而是寫著$10,000，Bucky遲疑了半秒接過卡片輕輕親了口，那$10,000的字眼頓時消失了而錢已經轉到他的戶口上。  
　　Steve取回那張卡片隨意地把它拋到桌上，並說：「更重要是，我是你的Dom，我說好了會照顧你。」  
　　Bucky低著頭沒答話，待Steve回來坐到他身邊時，他避開了對方想要吻他的動作，低聲地問：「別再跟Rikki暗示些什麼好嗎？」  
　　他瞥了剛剛給Bucky的透明卡一眼，以作為美國隊長所領的薪水夠包養Bucky才怪。那些錢都是黑幫或是不願被人知道的人匿名地給他。  
　　幾十年前他收到一封信，裡面是張預付信用卡，還有一個名字－－某個他在下次任務中會遇上的人。他本來打算視而不見，但行動中他的小隊無意間把那個人殺了。隔天他又收到一封信，是預付信用卡的啟動密碼，而沒多久他越收越多同樣的信，一直維持了幾十年，這也解釋了他家裡堆積著的透明卡。  
　　他還記得那個人給了他五十萬，那不是因為Super Soldier Serum的關係，而是那數字讓他重新認識了生命的價值，還有重新認識了自己。  
　　一條人命就不過是值五十萬而已。以前他不是覺得生命是無價的嗎？怎麼他沒去動手救那個人？  
　　從Bucky死的那天起，他在戰場上就不再流露出應有的仁慈，他的手段變得兇殘，變得為完成任務而不擇手段。從他願意收買兇者的錢時，美國隊長的名字就變成很多人的惡夢，被盯上絕不會被留活口。  
　　眾人所愛慕的美國隊長，在戰場上和Bucky一同死去了。他從此隱姓埋名，SHIELD把他的資料修改過，慢慢地再沒人記得Steve Rogers是Captain Amercia的事。  
　　從那天起，他已經不再是同一個男人。  
　　「如你所願。」Steve摸摸他的頭沒再說點什麼。  
　　□  
　　HYDRA稀有地讓Rikki出來四十八小時那麼久，Bucky本來打算今天帶她到處走走，但Rikki拉著Steve要他一起，面對著這兩人他自然是沒說不的權利。  
　　Steve對Rikki寵溺到一個Bucky快看不下去的地步，他帶著Rikki到高級的商店區，買了一堆衣物和好幾雙鞋子，而Bucky在一邊負責提著袋子，不知道的人還以為Steve才是她爸爸。  
　　Bucky最後受不了，強行把那兩個人拉走，把今天買來的東西全塞到車尾箱，開車把他們帶到商店區大街上另一端，盡是餐館，小食品和遊戲機店的街頭。  
　　Bucky使喚Steve要他去買點小食和冰淇淋回來，而他和Rikki負責找地方坐下來休息。  
　　「папа，Steve會是我爹地嗎？」Rikki拉著Bucky的手突然地問。  
　　「什、什麼？才不……」Bucky一時間反應不來，有點支吾地回應。他希望不是Steve暗地裡跟Rikki說了點什麼，要不他絕對會揍那傢伙。  
　　「如果你擔心我想法的話，我覺得Steve哥哥很好。」  
　　Bucky默不作聲地坐在長椅上，看來Rikki是認真的覺得他和Steve有機會在一起，他們的關係並不是三言兩語就能解釋，有時候就連他自己都搞不清楚。  
　　「我跟Steve不是你想像中那樣。」Bucky輕嘆。  
　　「那昨晚你們在房裡做……」  
　　「我的天，給我忘了它，到你成年前休想提起。」Bucky頓時打斷了Rikki的話，尷尬地以雙手掩著臉，他早就猜到Rikki會聽到。  
　　「好吧，那為什麼讓他知道我存在？你從來都不跟別人提起我的事。」Rikki窮追不捨地問，得不到滿意的答案前，她怎樣都不會放過Bucky。  
　　「呃、那是意外。」Bucky知道她一點都不笨，會問也是遲早的事，無奈他還沒想到一個合理的答案，要是他真的不想給Steve和Rikki相遇的話，他大可以說他以前騙了他。  
　　「……我覺得你應該和Steve一起，試試無妨。」  
　　「Rikki，聽清楚，我以殺人維生，感情生活恐怕不適合我。」他盯著Rikki，語氣變得強硬起來，認真地告訴她這事實。  
　　「但你愛他，是吧？」Rikki緊握著Bucky的手，幾乎是痛苦地說。她或許太年輕不懂得所謂的愛，但從出生開始就認識Bucky，她知道他待Steve與其他人不一樣。  
　　她連忙再問：「如果他不介意呢？」  
　　Bucky再次默然了好一會，他和Rikki不同，他經歷了太多的事，早就知道這些所謂的「如果」只會為他帶來無謂的希望和傷害。他不知道要如何跟Rikki解釋，這些事只有她自己經歷過才會明白，偏偏他又不想她去面對如此殘酷的現實。  
　　「世上沒這樣的愛。我得跟Red Room說修改你的課程。」他不敢直視Rikki的雙眼說，只是單方面地中止了這話題。他可以感覺到他為Steve和他的關係而感到悲傷，和Rikki的未來而感到擔憂的感情，盡顯現在他的臉上，而他不想給Rikki看到。  
　　「……他們有教我。」Rikki這樣回答著。  
　　正當Bucky想問她那是什麼意思時，Steve帶著快餐和冰淇淋回來，開懷地問：「在聊什麼？」  
　　「你。」他倆不約而同地半開玩笑說。任誰心裡都知道他們不應該再提起這話題。  
　　接著Bucky沒讓他們回去商店區，於是他們到遊戲機店玩許久，眼見快黃昏就離開了。路上Steve在超市停留了一會，買了點菜說要下廚煮晚餐給他們吃。  
　　回到Steve的家裡後Bucky把Rikki趕去洗澡，自己則在整理今天買回來的東西，太多東西的話帶不回去Red Room，而Steve如他所承諾的忙碌地煮晚餐。  
　　晚餐過後他們三人擠在Steve的床上看電視，看著看著Rikki舒服的窩在被子裡睡著了，只剩他倆無聲地盯著電視。  
　　「謝謝你讓我見Rikki。」Steve最後決定先打破沉默，衷心地感謝Bucky讓他見Rikki，對於無法有孩子的他，這樣寵Rikki實在是樂得很。  
　　「額外的。」他從抽屜裡取了個像黑色卡片盒的電子產品出來，這儀器早已設定好金額和收錢的人，只要Bucky把他的銀行卡放上去就行，平常他就是這樣付錢給他。  
　　「不用，只要這丫頭開心就好。」Bucky瞄了眼後拒絕了，理論上他多陪了Steve是應該要收錢，但Steve早先才給了錢他而且又買東西給Rikki，他們兩父女這天都過得很愉快，自然是沒收錢的理由。  
　　「你跟我想像中不一樣。」Steve笑說。  
　　「何出此言？」  
　　「我以為你對Rikki會更……冷淡。」  
　　「我們只有對方而已。」Bucky小聲得近乎聽不見的聲浪說，他不喜歡向別人承認這個事實，卻又不喜歡隱瞞著Steve。  
　　Steve輕輕地把他抱住，有一瞬間Bucky莫名地覺得安心和溫暖，直到對方在他耳邊低語著一個名字：「……Bucky。」  
　　愛情是盲目的。Bucky不禁在心裡輕嘲。  
　　不管是他還是Steve也一樣，眼中看到的只是自己想要看到的事物而已。他利用了Steve去給予自己被愛著的假象，而Steve利用他製造James Barnes還存在的假象。  
　　「別以為我不知道你在偷聽。」Bucky沒有回應那不是對他的發言，轉而輕輕在Rikki額上親了口。他說得不錯，他唯一擁有的就只是Rikki。  
　　「你就讓她聽，還是你不好意思？」Steve學他那樣似地在他的額上啄了口。  
　　「Who the hell is Bucky？」一直默不作聲的Rikki不再裝睡著，一針見血地把最關鍵的問題道出。  
　　Steve和Bucky一時間也無法答話，最後Bucky瞥到床頭櫃上的Bucky Bear把它塞了給Rikki，說：「這個。你再不睡我就不理你哦。」  
　　Rikki噢了聲，沒任何懷疑，抱著Bucky Bear一個轉身又繼續睡。Bucky瞄了Steve一眼，也鑽到被子裡，Steve隨即關掉電視和房燈跟著蓋上被子，他把Bucky抱進自己的懷中，兩人對視了半刻，輕輕地在對方的唇上吻了口。  
　　那一吻Steve只能嘗到內疚的味道，但對Bucky來說那是自欺欺人的一吻。  
　　每當他在Steve的眼眸中看到自己的倒影時，他都知道那不是自己。Steve眼中的他是James Barnes，而他並不存在著。  
　　他不過是個代替品而已。  
　　Bucky深知自己和Steve的關係是個危險的陷阱，他以為自己能避過這再明顯不過的陷阱，但最終他受不了誘惑墮入其中，心甘情願地被傷得片體鱗傷，而不論如何他也無法逃走。  
　　這時代變了，城市中和諧而沉靜的氣氛就如風暴前夕，讓他不自覺地發毛。  
　　有什麼大事將要發生。快是時候了。


	6. Chapter 6

　　每週一Steve都不用回學校授課，於是大清早就會來到SHIELD探員訓練部門幫忙訓練新人，還有物色適合加入Howling Commando小隊的人。  
　　Howling Commando本來是與隊長並肩作戰的小隊名稱，但隨著Captain和時代的改變，Howling Commando也跟著改變成更大的隊伍。從本來十人不到變成了五十人的小組，並分為四小隊，幾乎每人加入都是從共二十人的Delta開始，接而升上共十五人的Charlie，再升上共十人的Beta小隊，最後升上只有五人的Alpha小隊，而這五個才是每次任務都能跟在隊長身邊的人。  
　　「早安啊隊長。」  
　　正抱著胸、隔著玻璃專心盯在訓練場地的Steve回過頭，發現一個穿著整齊西裝的中年男子拿著黑色馬克杯走過來。  
　　「Coulson，依舊那麼早呢。」Steve禮貌地投以對方一個微笑。  
　　「Well，Captain，負責訓練新人是我的工作。」Coulson笑說，本能地微微舉起杯子暗示他剛煮了咖啡，問：「要喝咖啡嗎？」  
　　「不用了謝謝，我身體的新陳代謝太快所以咖啡因對我來說沒用，幸好因為同樣的原因我不覺得睏。」  
　　「當然，最近的新人……」  
　　Steve以手勢打斷了Coulson的話，玻璃上出現了個細小、閃爍著的方格，他點開了來電，Tony工作室的畫面出現在玻璃上，而來電者跌跌撞撞的跑到畫面裡。  
　　「Tony很少有地早起呢。」  
　　「還沒睡。噢早安Coulson。」Tony抓抓他那凌亂的頭髮，意識到Coulson的存在馬上向對方揮揮手，接著似乎是推開了一堆東西，並問：「呃Captain你能現在來一下嗎，非常重要的。」  
　　「馬上來。別睡著哦。」  
　　Tony很少會在這個時候還沒睡，更少會在這時間找他，想必他找到關於Object 16的資料，這事刻不容緩，Steve自然是馬上整裝準備去找他。  
　　「不會，這發現令我興奮得睡不著。順道帶杯Coulson的咖啡來好嗎？」  
　　「只此一次。」Steve關掉通訊器後，望著正貼心為Tony調咖啡的Coulson思索了一會，問：「Coulson，你有興趣加入Howling Commando嗎？」  
　　「Captain，你……你說真的嗎？我體質實在比不上……噢、我指這是我的榮幸。」  
　　Steve自問朋友實在是不多，他信任的人也不多，加上來說不定雙手就能數完，而Coulson是他那少數中的其中一人。他知道Coulson一直也很尊敬他，絕不可能會出賣他，Steve很清楚不論Tony發現了什麼，時代都正在改變著，很快他不再知道哪些人他能信任，所以他必須先下手為強，掌握了他信任的人，讓他們來減輕自己的負擔。  
　　「冷靜點吧，與其說是加入，不如說是我需要人幫我管理他們。當然你還要繼續這兒的工作。」Steve看到對方的反應就不禁輕笑，他接過Coulson給他的保溫瓶，指指不遠處的兩人，道：「那兩個人，叫他們明早九點來見我，你早一小時來，我再跟你解釋工作。」  
　　訓練場在總部尾端的角落，而Tony的工作室在中央位置近頂樓位置，走過去需要最少五分鐘，Steve著急地加快腳步，不出一會就衝了進工作室裡。  
　　「你找到什麼？」他直衝向坐在工作桌前的男人，問。  
　　「天啊，Captain你就不能走慢一點嗎？」Tony手上還拿著一堆文件，看似想要把桌面收拾以免失禮，他指指Steve身邊正在浮動著的畫面，指手畫腳地說：「幫我把那東西拿過來，不不不，輕輕地推，你這個科技白痴。」  
　　「你……你剛剛叫我白痴嗎？」  
　　「別在意吧。」他向Steve拋了個媚眼，接過那文件夾並把它放大，說：「我總算是修復了部分文件。」  
　　「Object 16？我們多少關於它的事？」  
　　「Surprise，是『他』才對。」Tony從文件夾中調出了個檔案，上面印著HYDRA的標記，內容大多都空白一片，頁面上只有幾個單字，例如Object 16、性別、成功、能力、合格等等。  
　　Tony接著又說：「可惜資料沒說他是男還女的。」  
　　「你在跟我說Object 16是個人？」  
　　「噢對，還要是個小孩。」他推開了剛剛那文件，滑到目錄最後一頁，上面只有一個年份，他邊滑回去邊說：「我找到最早的研究是五年前，一直到半年前，接著他們把Object 16轉移了。」  
　　「你找到這個艙是用來存放Object 16。」Tony見Steve專注地盯著文件，按著在另一邊調出上次任務得來的3D模型，並用文件和模型解釋說：「他們定期會加快Object 16的成長，從文件的推測來看，他現在應該是十歲左右。」  
　　「你有辦法找到他們把Object16轉移了去哪嗎？」Steve快速地瞥了那些文件一眼，問。  
　　「已經找到。(Already did)」Tony把剛剛的文件放大，而左下角的位置隱約看到R2的標誌，得意地問：「對這個符號有印象嗎？」  
　　「Red Room。」  
　　「問題在於怎樣找到他們。」Tony抱著胸微笑，並瞄了Steve一眼。  
　　「這交給我吧。」Steve向對方點點頭示意幹得好，頭也不回地離開工作室。  
　　在這個資訊發達的年代，要情報不再需要親自去找，最快的方式是找個情報販子，正巧他認識一個最頂尖的情報販子，而且還要是對Red Room極為了解的人。  
　　Steve來到Natasha的脫衣舞店，離營業還有兩個小時，她的AI為難了他好一會總算是讓他進去了。當Steve走進去店裡時，Natasha正在酒吧準備晚上需要的東西。  
　　「Djenya今天不上班哦。」  
　　「我知道。我是來跟你買一個情報。」Steve一來就坐到酒吧高椅上，開門見山地說。  
　　Natasha揚起眉，倒了杯水給他，道：「說來聽聽？」  
　　「Red Room的位置。」  
　　「那我可不知道。」  
　　「別騙我吧，你當年在那兒受訓，而且他們不時要你回去給你任務，不是嗎？」  
　　「你說得不錯，但我不知Red Room現在在哪。」Natasha邊抹著玻璃杯邊說，仿佛這事沒什麼大不了。  
　　「能解釋一下嗎？」  
　　「你們把Red Room想像成一個基地，但實際上它是個母艦，每兩個月會搬到新的地點，有時候甚至會在空中停留幾個月。」Natasha放下了杯子，利用杯子解釋Red Room的運作，聳聳肩道：「恐怕我幫不上忙。」  
　　Steve默沉了好一會，Natasha沒有任何情報的話那代表他們的行動遇上極大的難題，而他不能眼看著他們的努力白白浪費，去找那個人是最終的手段，如果可以的話他絕不想冒險。  
　　「……我想有一個人或許會知道。先謝了。」  
　　Steve把那杯水一喝而盡，正當他準備走時，Natasha向他招了招手，說：「慢著，給我看看你找到什麼。」  
　　「你不是打算拿去賣嗎？」Steve半開玩笑地說，結果惹得對方給她一個白眼。  
　　「這個不是英文字母O，而是數字０字來的。」Natasha望著手機螢幕，把他們在實驗室找到刻著Object16字樣的金屬片放大，指著說：「我記得在HYDRA裡看過0號的文件，說不定會有你想要的資料。」  
　　「難怪我總覺得有什麼怪怪的。」Steve盯著那數字，因為字體太相似他們一直都沒留意到，他把這發現和Natasha的情報傳送了給Tony，道：「先謝了Tasha。」  
　　　　□  
　　那天下午Steve去了找他另一個線人，花了整個下午和晚上那個人才告知他Red Room的位置，害隔天早上Steve稀有地帶著兩個黑眼圈回總部。  
　　「Captain你還好嗎？」看到他這副樣子步入Howling Commando會議室的Rumlow擔憂地問。  
　　「噢、只是有點累而已。」他揉揉自己的雙眼，他猜其中一隻眼應該是被打黑了，幸好這點小瘀青對他來說沒什麼大不了，半天就會好起來。  
　　「Natasha那邊有收穫嗎？」Rumlow邊貼心地為他準備了條熱毛巾，邊問。  
　　「沒，不過我另一個線人知道。」Steve接過毛巾輕輕地按摩著雙眼，把地圖調出來，地圖邊緣都有字母和數字以便分辨位置，他指指右上方說：「在M-17的位置。」  
　　「還真會躲。」  
　　「讓Howling Commando全員去收拾自己需要的東西，半小時後來這兒集合。」  
　　「那麼趕？」  
　　「對。」Steve隨手地把毛巾掉到一角去，帥氣地笑笑說：「有誰會猜到Captain America和他的Howling Commando大白天攻擊Red Room。」  
　　四十五分鐘後Howling Commando全員五十人，連同Captain America在軍用隱形運輸機上正前往目的地。現時的運輸機比以前的要先進多，預計三十分鐘內能到達目的地，Steve在他們到達前十分鐘召集所有人到會議室，並把地圖調了出來。  
　　M-17及附近地區是個被保護的森林區，從天上往下看能見度低，而且極少市民會去觀光，最常進出的人都是保育人員，難怪一直沒人知道Red Room停留了在那。  
　　「Howling Commando早安，我們有消息指Red Room是某類大型母艦，如無意外我們的運輸機上會讓我們在它附近降落。」  
　　「這次任務的目標是活抓Object 16，其他別留活口。」Steve把螢幕上的地圖推走，找了個極短的清單出來，道：「我們對Object 16所知的資料很有限，估計他還是個十歲左右的小孩，性格不詳，但絕對有超能力。」  
　　他眼見Howling Commando的人沒什麼反應，於是指指他身邊Alpha隊的五人，說：「Alpha小隊，你們自行平均分配其他小隊成員，各帶著自己的小隊去抓人，抓到任何符合條件的人就把他帶來給我。」  
　　Alpha小隊的人點點頭，依自己的強弱挑選好隊伍成員後，他們在整理裝備時，Ward不禁提出：「Captain，你剛剛好像形容了Red Room裡半數以上的實習生。」  
　　「如果你們小隊很輕易就能把他抓到，那絕對不會是，直接殺了他吧。」Steve背著他藍白相間，中間有顆白色星星，戴上面罩，跳出運輸機前向眾人頷首道：「Howling Commando出發吧，祝各位好運。」  
　　作為先行，Steve降落到地面後小心地從林木間探頭，他的線人果然沒錯，Red Room的母艦就停泊了在前方，而門外竟然半個守衛都沒有。  
　　沒多久Alpha小隊的人跟了上前，他們都覺得這太不對勁了，於是等待著Steve的指令。  
　　「Dave，你有沒有什麼小道具能用？」Steve招招手叫對方走上前。Dave是他們小隊中的武器和爆炸物專家，這點事交給他就最合適不過。  
　　Dave從他的腰包拿了個小球體出來用力地拋過去，他們預計那球體說不定會被炸飛，但它只是輕輕地著地，絲毫無損地滾到了大門前。  
　　「看來Red Room的人在偷懶。」Dave拿出了個遙控器，讓那球體飛起來干擾附近的閉路電視：「行了Cap。」  
　　確定安全後他們一行人小心地接近大門，那大門是極好的電子掩色門，上面毫無任何門縫，只有灰色的一片和幾個數字。  
　　「Cap，要我炸開它嗎？」  
　　「慢著慢著。」Ronald衝上前阻止了Dave，解釋說：「掩色門沒那麼易炸開的，何況這是一道數學題而已。」  
　　他們差點就忘了Red Room是為訓練下一代間諜或刺客的地方，守衛才不需要像軍營森嚴，而且這類小把戲自然是到處也是。  
　　Steve不禁覺得這次獨特的任務異常地好玩，他親自挑選的Howling Commando每一個人都有他們的長處或專業，例如他眼前的Ronald雖然是有點笨拙，但頭腦靈活得很，像是這類數學題他不出一會就能解開。  
　　「噢、是道乘數，呃答案、這是座標吧？」Ronald伸出手摸摸那灰色的牆壁，最後把手停留在某處，用力地敲那一點。  
　　不出一會那灰色的牆壁消失了，變成一道金屬門，他們全員退到門的兩邊免得與門後任何人或等待著他們的武器交鋒。那金屬門第一層打開後，宛如藤蔓交纏著的第二層隨即也慢慢解開自己。  
　　大門就這樣開著好幾秒鐘，沒有好奇的人跑出來，沒有任何武器攻擊他們，他們認為安全後緩緩地接近大門。沒想到那大門感應到接近的人，不知從哪吐出幾顆手榴彈，而門也開始關上，Alpha隊催促著他們小隊成員快跑進去，說是容易但所有人擠在門附近的位置完全不敢前進。  
　　他們面前是道幾十米長的通道，兩邊的牆身都是以灰色為主，中間有一條醒目的黃色地區標示，上面寫著Area 5，而指著他們對面的鐵閘寫著Area 0。  
　　而唯一阻止他們前行的是那些紅彤彤的激光，Steve小心地把手靠過去，他能感覺到激光傳來的熱力，恐怕只要輕輕碰到，神不知鬼不覺下就能把整隻手切下來。  
　　「Jarvis，你能關掉這鬼東西嗎？」Steve摸摸他的耳機問。  
　　『恐怕不行，Captain。Red Room的系統並不連接到網絡上，你必須找到插口讓我入侵他們系統才行。』  
　　「那我只好上了。」  
　　Steve還沒來得及阻止，Thomas就已經一個側手翻跑了進激光區內。他的手巧妙地沿著激光間空間穿過，再慢慢地跟著激光移動的節奏而轉動身體，每個人盯著他越走得遠就越是緊張得近乎不敢呼吸。  
　　最後他到了另一端，得意地向大家揮手，惹得大家叫好，其他新進隊的人都不禁驚嘆Howling Commando成員素質。Thomas馬上把連在他制服上的線接到在一角的控制台上，Jarvis三兩下就把激光解除，向隊員們報告能安全進入Red Room內裡。  
　　在Steve下令要Jarvis打開鐵閘前，小隊每自回到崗位，每個人都整理好他們的裝備，所有槍已經上好膛準備攻擊，Steve一聲令下，鐵閘打開而他和他的Howling Commando衝了進去。  
　　Area0應該是Red Room某類交誼廳或是餐廳，圓型空間中連著好幾條通道，地面是再普通不過的水泥，兩邊放著金屬長餐桌和膠椅，還有些書架和智力遊戲解悶，而牆邊有一小段被金屬窗掩住了，Steve猜想那應該是出餐的位置。  
　　他們闖進去時Area 0只有數個年輕學生，他們一副錯愕的樣子看著他們，大概是Red Room一直藏得好好的，而且要通過大門那些小把戲又不觸發警報並不容易，所以他們做夢也沒想到會那麼大票人進來了Red Room。  
　　「其他人呢？」Steve走到其中一個看起來只有六、七歲的學生前，友善地問。  
　　那學生猶豫了一會，瞄了那些人一眼覺得他們不是來找他，評估了一下風險，說：「……在上課。」  
　　「謝謝你。」Steve笑著點頭，走到餐廳正中央，冷冷地下令：「殺了他們，之後給我去搜。」  
　　接到命令的Howling Commando毫不猶豫地開槍，殷紅的鮮血一瞬間為餐廳裡的家具和單調的地面染上了新的色彩。  
　　不出數秒Red Room的警報響了起來，駐守在母艦裡的軍人衝到Area 0，眼見Captain America不動聲色地站在原地，沒絲毫打算移動的跡象，不禁遲疑要不要上前。  
　　在他們的猶豫的時候，不遠處的Rumlow拿著步槍輕易地解決了幾個人，而他們衝上去時，Steve三兩下就把他們解決了，要是不敢前進的人就會被Rumlow殺掉，對他們來說根本沒路可逃。  
　　隨著時間一點點逝去，Howling Commando為他帶來的人越來越多，而他圍在他身邊的屍體也跟著增加，以Steve站著的地方為中心，血液就如顏料般四散出去，為Red Room添上應有的紅色。  
　　他們血洗Red Room已經半小時有多，但還是沒找到Steve心裡幻想著那個小孩，要麼是他們還沒找到人，就是他太高估那孩子的實力。  
　　正巧他這樣想著時Ward氣來氣喘地跑過來，這次他沒帶著任何人回來，急忙地說：「Captain，你得快點過來。」  
　　Steve跟著Ward的指示，順著通道走到盡頭，看到三個小隊一直對著牆上某種東西開槍，他跑了過去拍拍Rumlow的肩問怎樣了。  
　　「見鬼了Captain，我這輩子第一次看到你以外的人還能這樣做。」Rumlow搔搔頭髮，把額上的汗水抹掉，指指地面上的裂痕再指著躲在牆壁上，冷氣糟位置的人。  
　　「Hulk除外。」Ward邊換子彈邊開玩笑說。  
　　「我想我們找到了。」Steve揚揚手要他們停下來，子彈才嚇不到那孩子，他把其他人打發走，說：「你們去幫其他人清理剩下的人，我來對付他。」  
　　他摸摸地上的裂痕，那孩子擁有超於常人的力氣，但還沒掌握得完美，跳上去時的力量有不少轉移到地面上所以做成了這些裂痕，要是他好好運用力度和身體肌肉的話很輕易就能不著痕跡地跳上去。  
　　Steve輕鬆地跳上那一層樓高的牆壁上，那兒的空間較狹窄，他眼前那孩子要逃的話只能往後走，要不就是跟他正面交鋒。  
　　那個孩子看起來並不怕他，站在原地等待著Steve的下一步，這給予時間Steve仔細打量對方。沒多少燈光能照進冷氣糟裡，但這不怎麼影響，畢竟對方戴著反光的護目眼和臉罩根本就看不清楚他的長相，他褐色的髮快長至肩膀，他穿著藍色襯衫和牛仔吊帶短褲，並露出了內裡護腿用的紅色長褲。  
　　「我總算找到你了。」Steve小心地接近，並說：「我需要你跟我回SHIELD。」  
　　那個孩子望站正身子，Steve目測他只有自己身高的一半，他原本以為對方是打算乖乖跟他走，沒想到下秒他轉身全速地跑起來。  
　　Steve頓時伸手拿出他的盾把它拋出去，對方及時轉身接住了，把玩了那輕巧的盾，用力地把它拋回去，藉著Steve忙接回盾時消失得無影無蹤。  
　　他趕緊跑了上去，冷氣糟另一端是某種機房，全部都是密密麻麻的金屬橋和機器，他從高處望下去，不出一會就看到正在奔跑的身影，他跳了下去瞬間就追上去。  
　　那個擁有超能力的孩子跑得比Howling Commando裡任何人都要快，但跟Captain America比較還差一段距離，他快抓到那孩子時突地一個身影阻止了他。  
　　他們都停下來盯著那不速之客，他戴著護目鏡和口罩，穿著全身黑色緊身軍服，露出左邊整條金屬手臂，而上面有一顆醒目的紅星。無需再多的介紹和說明他們都知道來者是誰。  
　　「Winter Soldier。你比我想像中更快來到。」  
　　他們現在三人停留在高處的其中一條金屬橋上，要接近Object 16就必須要先把Winter Soldier刪除掉。  
　　「HYDRA會派你來想必這孩子對他們來說很重要。」  
　　對方沒答話。  
　　「不愛說話是吧？很好，我早就想跟你交手。」  
　　Winter Soldier還是沒有說話，他只是做出準備動作，伸出了左手，掌心向上，動了動手指示意「來吧」。  
　　Steve二話不說把盾丟了過去，對方輕易地用他的左手把盾擋開，並從腰間拔出手槍開了幾槍。Steve的反應力讓他能看到子彈正迎面而來，瞬速地避開被逼回到他剛剛的位置上。  
　　看來對方是絕對不會讓他通過。  
　　他這次出手更快更狠，同樣地把盾拋出去，就如他預計一樣對方本能地把它打回頭，他這次懶得把盾接住，在這緩衝期間他不給機會對方反應，一腳把他踢得退了幾步。  
　　Winter Soldier看來對這結果不太滿意，但Steve沒給予他休息的空間，搶先發動攻擊，一個左勾拳衝著對方的臉而去，卻被對方擋下來了。Winter Soldier掏出軍刀想要把主動權搶回來，每一下都向著Steve防守較弱的一點刺過去，每一下都野蠻至極卻無比準確，而Steve被逼得只能一直防守著。  
　　Steve不得不承認Winter Soldier就如傳聞中那麼強，沒人能與他交手那麼久還能絲毫無損，更別說個能在他一個不留神間就把他打傷的對手。  
　　一直被壓著來打的Steve總算是找到合適的機會，他避開對方攻擊時順應狠狠地踢對方的小腹，逼使他碰到扶手上，他利用自己過人的彈跳力跳過去，轉眼間就在對方胸口補了一腳。  
　　Winter Soldier看起更是不悅，當Steve想緊近靠過去乘勝追擊時，他早已看穿他的想法，毫不留情地把他的拳擋下來，盡是憤怒地的一拳重重地擊在Steve的臉。  
　　他的下一拳還在半空時被已經被Steve抓住了，他看不到Steve的臉但從露出來緊閉著的雙唇，他猜對方一定是很不滿意。  
　　彈指之間Steve抓住他的肩膀，輕易而舉地一個翻身把他摔到地上，而他還抓著他的手臂不給他動彈。  
　　那個孩子眼看著Winter Soldier正處於下風，在兩人不留神間爬到橋的另一端拿起了盾，衝著Steve跑過來並跳起來，想借以重力全集中在盾邊緣為他製造優勢，助他攻擊Steve。  
　　「我得承認你的能力或許是能跟我比。」Steve空閒著的一隻手一蹴而就握住了那個孩子的頸子，強迫他把盾放下，接著他把他舉到金屬橋以外的地方，毫不猶豫就鬆開手，並說：「但你還是太嫩了。」  
　　「不！」  
　　Winter Soldier掙扎了一番最終躲出Steve的掌心，毫不猶豫跟著跳下去。Steve望下去目測距離地面大概有十五層樓高，如果那孩子是接受了某種Super Soldier Serum而得到力量的話，這種高度頂多只會傷了他並不至於致命。  
　　Winter Soldier並不理會自己如何著地，他只是緊緊地抱著Object 16，那是有違職業刺客必須隨時隨地保護自己的守則，但他管不了那麼多，因為那孩子比他更重要。  
　　Steve確信剛剛硬物著地的巨響中，伴隨著骨折清脆的聲音。他跟著跳下去，Winter Soldier還躺在瓦礫中動也不動的，就算怎樣改造對方都不過是個凡人而已，如此不要命地跳下去還沒死已經算是很不錯。  
　　「骨折了吧？來、我幫幫你。」Steve走上前握著對方受傷了的肩膀把他整個人拉起來，他看不到對方痛苦的臉，但從他緊貼在一起的眉頭隱瞞猜到。  
　　「我看過你的檔案，越是痛，傷口就越是癒合得快，對嗎？」  
　　「那如果不給它癒合呢？」他更是用力地按壓著那個傷口，並不給對方答話的空間，但他猜就算他給予那機會，對方還是不聲不響。  
　　「或是一直弄傷你，不知會怎樣？」鎖骨斷了可是苦不堪言，更別說這樣被他用力地握著，一直折磨著那個傷口。  
　　Winter Soldier的血徐徐地流到地上，他因身上的傷痛而重重地呼吸著，但他的頭一直歪著沒正視Steve，而是看著Object 16。Steve望著他好一會覺得對方已經沒什麼攻擊力，隨手把他丟回地上。  
　　「可惜，這次任務的主角不是你。」  
　　才剛被放開的Winter Soldier艱難地站了起來，叫住了Steve說：「你的對手是我。」  
　　「死也得保護他嗎？真可惜。」Steve不禁佩服他的毅力，帶著這樣的傷他根本就做不到什麼。  
　　「快跑。」Winter Soldier提醒著那孩子。  
　　「戰場上多愁善感只會害了自己。」Steve只是輕輕的一腳，對方已經招架不住，他狠手地用手肘碰撞對方已骨折了的胸骨，痛得他失去平行倒在地上。  
　　「嘿、你失去了誰嗎？(Lost someone?)」Winter Soldier冷哼地諷刺。  
　　這惹得被說中了心事的Steve極度不爽，他踩住了對方的傷口並漸漸地加重力度，直到object 16看不下來抓住他的手，他才停了下去。  
　　「慢著！我跟你走。」這是他第一次聽到Object 16說話，沒想到那孩子會是個女生。  
　　「有件事我想你還沒理解。」Steve推開了他，把Winter Soldier拉起來仔細地盯著他，道：「不論如何我都會帶你走，差別於我毀不毀了他而已。」  
　　「那你還在等什麼？」  
　　「Winter Soldier你可是這世上最美好的獎品。」Steve珍而重之地說，在這個世上名譽能比得上他的人沒多少個，而在那個名單上最頂的就是Winter Soldier。他不僅是身價過億元，更多的人一直想要獵殺他，把他當作成自己實力的表現。  
　　「讓我看看面具下長著個怎樣的臉。」  
　　「……不！」  
　　Steve使勁想把那破爛了的護目鏡和口罩脫下來，而Winter Soldier抓著他的手怎樣都不願放開，匿名對於他們來說很重要，在這世代被人知道了長相就等同於把自己所有偽造好的身份都毀了。  
　　幾經掙扎下Steve終於把那阻事的護目鏡和口罩丟走，而面罩下竟是他最熟悉不過的人，他放開了對方，一時間不知該怎樣反應。  
　　「Djenya？那該不會……」Steve摸著頭腦，這世上Bucky只會為一個女孩連命也可以不要，實在是不難推想到那個傻眼了的Object 16就是Rikki。  
　　他望了跪在地上的Bucky一眼，又望了Rikki一眼，他竟然跟黑白兩邊通緝名單排名最高，大名鼎鼎的Winter Soldier睡了快一年，還神不知鬼不覺的認識了他一直追尋著的Object16。  
　　「Oh Fuck。」Steve稀少地罵了句髒話。  
　　越想他就越是覺得上天在跟他開玩笑，他按摩著太陽穴，透過通信器叫他小隊的人來把這兩人收押。雖然他無法喝醉，但現在看著這個情境他覺得自己用得上一杯烈酒。


	7. Chapter 7

　　Steve在SHIELD為他準備的套房裡反覆地看著這次Red Room任務的影片。這不是Captain America常有的任務，看著那清晰的影片令他覺得有點反胃，他雖然早已成為殺人不眨眼的男人，可是他都只會對軍人或是惡棍動手，這次是他第一次對未成年的人動手，還要是如此慘烈的大逃殺。  
　　他很清楚那些孩子從小就被Red Room洗腦，不殺他們，未來在戰場上見到面對方可不會感恩，還有較年長點的青少年，雖然知道些有用的情報，可是他們早就被訓練得半個字也不會說，只是不殺他們也是白浪費時間。  
　　接著畫面切換到藏在他頭盔裡的鏡頭，他看著Bucky拼命保護Rikki就覺得再看不下去，粗暴地把畫面推開。  
　　他知道這個世界早已變得黑暗和兇殘，但現在只是正走向極端，這時代需要改變。越快越好。  
　　Steve無聊地躺到床上盯著天花，自從任務回來他的活動範圍就被限制在這套房裡，除了無聊點外這套房可以說是要什麼有什麼。他對這個安排不感到出奇，他可不是在戰場上認出一個朋友那麼簡單，那個人偏偏還要是如鬼魅般的Winter Soldier，更可惡的是他還認識Rikki，全SHIELD上下都知道他是多麼著緊關於Object 16的任務，看起來不可疑就假了。  
　　唯一令Steve感到好奇的事，為什麼SHIELD的人還沒來找他。已經一個多星期，可是還沒有人找他問話，但他更在意的是他們還沒來找他審問Bucky。  
　　　　□  
　　Tony的工作簡而言之與援助部部長非常類似，在任務其中他會收集並提供必須的資料，另外因為他的天才腦袋，很多研究他都會參與，而與他最常合作就是科學局局長Bruce。  
　　他們鑒定了Steve這次任務中Red Room沒為他們帶來多少實用的資料，於是轉為研究Winter Soldier和Object 16的事，無奈SHIELD這次沒給他們多少自由度，光是第一份能著手的文件也等了快一星期。  
　　這一部分的原因實在是怪不得SHIELD，在把Winter Soldier運送回來的過程中他身上的傷已經癒合了近半，才剛下飛機就已經打傷了好幾個不留神的士兵。幸好當時他身體還很弱，很快就被壓制住帶進他收押房。  
　　在那之後才是真正的頭痛，先別說Tony對他的金屬手是多麼感興趣，光是一個最簡單最基本的全身掃瞄都差點做不來。軟硬兼施無一成功，而Winter Soldier總共打傷了一隊軍人，十多個醫生，七個科學家，最後Tony一怒之下把所有人通通趕走，再三保證只是要他躺在床上不動，那個差點用眼神殺掉他的男人才躺下。  
　　接著Tony一副老子才不怕你的樣子走出房間，話是說讓他舒服地休息一下，實際上他讓Jarvis把微量強效麻醉藥混進房間的供氧裡，雖然只能令Winter Soldier睡著五分鐘左右，但已經足夠Tony取得血液和一小攝頭髮。  
　　取得樣本和報告後他和Bruce第一件事是用掃瞄報告更新Winter Soldier的文件夾，兩天後Bruce忙著分析血液樣本，想從中了解Winter Soldier所接受的Super Soldier Serum，而Tony正無聊地把正想把DNA分析輸入電腦時，Jarvis告知他系統裡已經有吻合的DNA樣本。  
「Fuck me。」Tony馬上要Jarvis把資料調出來，當他看到文件上那名字時不禁大喊。  
「Tony我想我沒這方面的……Oh Fuck。」Bruce邊開玩笑邊走過去看對方的發現，就連一直保持著和善形象的他也不禁說了句髒話。  
「有可能嗎？」  
「你指哪方面？複製人還是同一個嗎？」  
「我指上床的事。」Tony玩味十足問道。  
「那應該不可能。」Bruce乾笑。  
「Bruce你真的不好玩。」Tony故裝失落地說，接著把畫面放大釘在他們前方的牆上，問：「那現在該怎麼辦？」  
「最少我知道他接受的Super Soldier Serum跟隊長的同樣有減慢老化的效果，只是慢多少這……」Bruce邊說邊慢慢的遠離Tony假裝聽不到他說什麼。  
「喂喂喂！竟然留下我一個來處理這問題。」Tony搔搔頭，把Winter Soldier的文件也打開了，道：「Jarvis弄個整合版出來給我吧。」  
James "Bucky" Barnes。Tony看著文件上那個名字是覺得多麼的陌生，要不是他被派遣跟Steve合作，他根本就不會聽過這名。James Barnes可以說是上個世紀的人，在他出生前James就已經去世了，就連他葬身的那場革命戰對他來說也是多麼遙遠的事。  
除此以外Steve在革命戰後下令把James Barnes的檔案完全封鎖起來，只有等級夠高的人才可以存取，但內裡大部分的資料早已經被刪掉，他對他的認識就只限制上他和Steve是出生入死的好朋友。  
　　這事Tony不得不承認這件事的確是有點怪，但打從他當上了這個職位後見過不少「最好的朋友變成最大的敵人」這戲碼，除了文件處理上有點麻煩外都沒什麼能令他覺得訝異。  
　　顯然他錯得離譜。  
　　三天後Rikki的血液和DNA樣本跟著來送到來了，她的更要費時，因為她同樣不願意合作，而且強效麻醉藥對她半點效用都沒，聽說Bruce最後受不了，一個不小心變身成Hulk她才乖乖配合。  
　　她的樣本和報告不來還好，來了後Tony在進行實驗和對比時完全被那些結果徹底打敗了。  
　　「這是什麼鬼啊！八點檔也不這樣演了啊！」Tony望著螢幕上的結果，抓住頭髮，不知是興奮還是快瘋掉。  
　　「我來得不是時候？」穿著套灰色三件套的Pierce帶著微笑，毫無預兆地走了進來。  
　　「不Sir，呃……Tony正在崩潰而已。」Bruce尷尬地抓抓額頭解釋。  
　　Tony意識到Pierce來了馬上坐正身子，拿了他剛剛得出關於Rikki身世的文件上前遞給對方，問：「這件事要跟Captain說嗎？」  
　　Pierce把報告讀過後哼了聲，如果他是感到驚訝的話Tony一點都沒感覺到，他猜像Pierce這種太認真的人唯一想到就只是政治問題之類的。  
　　「先別，我們還沒清楚他們的關係。」他把報告隨手放到到桌上，正巧瞥到另一份文件就拿起來瞄了眼後給Tony，說：「拿這個試試他的反應。」  
　　「我馬上安排。」  
　　那個下午Steve被SHIELD的探員帶領著到審問室，他心想也差不多是時候了，他早就知道沒人能從Bucky口中得到滿意的答案，這是他來證明自己的時候。  
　　他對審問室最熟悉不過，狹小的房間，四面灰色的電子牆，牆後多半都有人在看，而房中間只有一張桌子和兩張椅子。  
　　他隨情地坐了下來，安靜地等待著來審問的人，他有信心不管來者何人，他也有法子說服對方讓他去見Bucky。  
　　沒多久一個穿著白背心的男人拿著文件走了進來，這完全是他預計以外的進展。  
　　「Tony？這還真意外。」  
　　「有件事我想你或許會感興趣。」Tony拉開椅子坐下來，把文件放到Steve面前攤開，道：「這可能有點複雜，但我開門見山說，Winter Soldier就是James Barnes。」  
　　Steve盯著那些文件好一會，一時間有點難接受，皺著眉頭遲緩地問：「……你跟我說他們不只是長得像？」  
　　「Steve你沒想過他們長得太像嗎？」Tony看著照片就覺得有點莫名其妙。  
　　「不、我見識過長得一模一樣卻完全沒關係的人。」Steve搖頭，他沉靜好一會，欲語還休。  
　　天上跟他開的一個小玩笑從剛剛那刻變成了他的噩夢。James就像一個永遠不會癒合的傷口，重重地傷了他，每刻每秒那傷口也流出他的鮮血，而就是那痛楚驅使他在這個黑暗的世界必須脫穎而出，必須跟著玩這個遊戲，用他們的手段來對付他們。  
　　但如今Bucky還活著，那代表他錯了嗎？還是他錯過了些什麼嗎？  
　　他最後只是輕嘆了口氣，說：「Bucky……James Barnes在七十年前已經死了。」  
　　「我也想知道這是什麼一回事。」Tony不禁跟著嘆息，他聽到有人敲門，回頭「先謝了。看來審問你的人來了。」  
　　Tony抱著文件出去後，進來時個他最熟悉不過的人－－Rumlow。Steve對這個安排不是太滿意，他很清楚SHIELD一定會找個專業的質問者，但慢慢沒想到會是他Howling Commando裡的人，考慮到他絕對不會給隊裡任何人看到他軟弱的一面，特別是Alpha隊的人，他們出任務時絕對忠心但只要找到機會升職與他同階或更高，他們絕對不會放過。  
　　「Cap，這不是個人恩怨(This isn't personal)。」  
　　「我可不這樣想。所以SHIELD想知道什麼？」Steve整理了一下坐姿，搶先問對方，故意要給對方知道雖然他是在問問題的人，但他才是老大。  
　　「你和Winter Soldier的事。」Rumlow接了接桌面上的感應器，把文件和自動筆記系統調了出來，問：「你們認識是吧？」  
　　「認識了一年多，肉體關係維持了一年左右。」  
　　「你們的關係，呃、我指感情關係……」  
　　「Rumlow你很了解我，不是嗎？」Steve打住了對方，被他這樣一問Rumlow愣了半刻，而他繼續說：「那你應該知道我對戀愛沒興趣。」  
　　「你說得對。那你們是怎麼認識？」Rumlow聳聳肩輕笑，轉到下一個問題。Captain America可是他認識的人之中最沒感情的一個，平常相處他人是很好，也很關心同僚，但他待在他身邊快五年卻沒看過他為任何人動情，就連為死去的隊友而情緒低落也沒有過。  
　　「Natasha的脫衣舞店，他是其中一個舞男，沒多久我們同意簽合約讓他成為我專屬的。」Steve簡潔地把他們的關係用最少的字交代清楚，毫不給Rumlow發問機會就解釋說：「當時我們並不知道對方的身份，要不你現在應該是在埋我們其中一個的屍體了。」  
　　「好吧，那……」  
　　「讓我見他。」Steve再次打斷他。這樣的審問太花時間，而他沒什麼耐性在這兒回答問題。  
　　「Captain你知道那是不可能的。」  
　　「這兩星期內他半個字也沒說過是吧？連Rikki也是。要不你們根本不會在這個關節眼審問我，而是帶著小隊去打擊HYDRA。」  
　　Steve抱著胸理所當然地說，他知道自己說得不錯，SHIELD從來不怠慢這種事，上午收到情報，下午就馬上出發，而這次竟然等了兩個星期代表他們根本什麼情報都得不到。  
　　看著Rumlow沒答話，代表只需要最後一擊而已他就會被說服，信心十足的說：「讓我跟他待三天，我保證他什麼都會說。」  
　　Rumlow聽到後不禁大聲失笑，道：「Captain你這是哪來的信心？我們軟硬兼施他也……」  
　　「當然，我是他的Dom，而他是我的Sub，我把他教得可好。」Steve正色地站了起來，敲敲牆壁，以不容許反抗的聲音說：「我要出去。」  
　　門外的人猶豫了一會還是給他開門了，他從容地走出審問房彷彿沒事發生過一樣，留下Rumlow還坐在椅子上反覆想著他最後一句話。  
　　他說他是Winter Soldier的Dom，而對方是他的Sub，如果他沒理解錯的話，他是指堂堂Winter Soldier不只不討厭服從命令，還竟然喜歡在床上做這點事？這真是他媽的有趣極了。  
　　Steve離開審問室後二話不說直奔情報部，剛剛的事他們看得一清二楚，所以Clint、Coulson和一小組人已經在等著他來。他坐了下來，以草率的字跡寫了張清單列出需要的東西，讓Clint給他去找。Clint作為情報部部長，又是頂尖的外勤探員自然是不願意當他的跑腿，但他保證Winter Soldier會說話，又以Natasha喜歡的花這個情報作為交換，此話一出就說服了他。  
　　他另外要求了要看早前審問Winter Soldier的影片，影片中的男人手上把玩著一小塊閃亮的灰色鵝卵石，操作著畫面的Coulson把影片快轉到十二個小時後。  
　　「那是什麼東西？」Steve指著畫面中的鵝卵石問。  
　　「我們叫它吐真石。某種會令人想說真話的084，越握得久就越會禁不住，要是夠膽說假話的話可以致命。」  
　　沒多久畫面中的Winter Soldier依舊以一副生人勿近的眼神盯著審問他的人，平靜地把手上的鵝卵石放上，只是說了一個字－－Steve。  
　　Coulson把畫面關掉，說：「接著他怎樣都不願意合作。」  
　　「交給我吧。他是個士兵，他對尊敬的人是絕對會服從命令。」  
　　Steve不自禁地皺起眉頭，在這個變化萬千，不是任何事件都控制到的世界裡，Winter Soldier他能控制的一個元素，而這點絕不輕易改變，在他的字庫裡沒有所謂辦不到的事，也沒有背叛這回事。


	8. Chapter 8

　　Bucky他是生於黑暗裡的人。  
　　如果以前他感受過被愛的滋味，那他早就已經忘了。在那一片黑暗之中，他是迷失的，總是有不同的人把他拉往不同的方向，卻沒有一個能指引他到光明。  
　　而Steve就是那一個例外的人。  
　　最初當他找上Steve時不過是好奇心而已，但他待他與其他人不一樣，他想要知道他是否安好，想要知道他的喜好，想要知道他的一切。最初待在他身邊很不習慣，總有種不自在的感覺，但Steve漸漸令他安心下來，睡時會偷偷抱著他，起來時會輕輕親吻他。  
　　所有人都以為他只是個武器，毫無感情，沒有能力愛上一個，但他們都是錯的。他愛戀對方給予他指引，那種被需要和溫暖的感覺，這是第一次他知道被人待為最珍貴的事物那感受，無奈這一切都是錯的，特別是他本應只是個代替品，但他無法莫視Steve對他的感情，對方還沈浸在和James一起的記憶，不知道自己說不定早已對他產生了感情。  
　　Bucky是這樣說服自己，要不然為什麼想要理解他，而不是把James的喜好強行套用到他身上？  
　　Steve來到時他正好站在最接近大門的廚房裡拿著一小碗沙拉吃著。他盯著Steve走進來，他身後的金屬上重重地關上，很久前他已經研究過那金屬大門，全部都是有人在某處控制著，接近第一扇大門時它會打開，接著進入通道裡，到第一扇大門關上，整個變為完全密封空間時另一扇大門才會打開，如此類推進行三次才能出到外面，所以他早就連想也不會想強行衝出去那種愚蠢的行為。  
　　Steve少有地穿著一套便服，簡單的圖案T衫配搭著藍色的連帽外套。他首先環視了SHIELD為他準備的套房，老實說SHIELD待他不薄，大門進來後一邊是廚房，另一邊是餐室，接著是客廳，電視邊的門後就是他的睡房，而睡房連接著浴室，整個套房都是以米黃色為主，牆上掛著些彩畫點綴，對於一至二人用可說是恰好又舒適。  
　　「怎麼來了？」Bucky放下沙拉碗，問。  
　　「你想見我。」  
　　「我想你欠我一些答案。」  
　　「彼此彼此。」Steve的雙眼從此至今都沒離開過Bucky。  
　　他們彼此都極為警惕，心知不應再信任眼前的人，他們兩人就像電影中準備在沙漠對戰的浪人，戰事一觸即發，隔開他們只有一張高桌，每當Steve往他走一步，Bucky就退一步。  
　　「最少我們現在知道這不是早已安排好。」  
　　「不是很明顯嗎？不然HYDRA早已經攻過來了。」  
　　「那下一個問題是……」  
　　「我要見Rikki。」Bucky毫不猶豫地打斷對方，要求著。  
　　從Steve進來的那一刻開始，這已經是一場權力拉鋸戰，兩方都很了解對方的能力，只要稍為一個不小心被抓到把柄的一方就只能被牽著鼻子走。  
　　「你好好答完問題就讓你見她。」Steve的聲音裡帶著不許對方反對的強硬。  
　　「不。我現在就要見她。」  
　　他用手背狠狠地摑了個巴掌，說：「……你憑什麼覺得自己有權利這樣說？」  
　　「差點忘了你控制慾比任何人都要強。」Bucky以手指抹掉被咬破唇上的鮮血，一手撫著對方的胸膛走到他身後，在他耳邊輕聲說：「不是嗎？控制自己的情感，控制自己的行動，控制自己的小隊，還有控制自己的Sub。」  
　　「有要求自然是有代價。」Steve理直氣壯地說。  
　　「好吧，你想知道什麼？」Bucky轉而坐到沙發上，蹺著腿問。  
　　「HYDRA的位置。」  
　　「那是多於一個問題。」  
　　「那HYDRA想要Rikki幹什麼？」  
　　「不是很明顯嗎？Rikki的血肉裡都滲著Super Soldier Serum，再幾年當HYDRA的計劃成功時，她會是你的惡夢呢。」  
　　「恐怕不會。」Steve不把這當作一回事地輕哼，對著在一角的鏡頭說：「你們安排一下給他見Rikki。」  
　　接下來的一陣子他們各自霸佔了著自己的空間，沒說過半句話，大部分的原因是他們不知道應該要說什麼。Steve知道Bucky現在對他抱有一定的戒心，在見到Rikki前恐怕他也無法放鬆下來，另外一點是他覺得自己應該道歉，可是他說不出口，尤其是在這個盡是鏡頭的房間裡。  
　　當大門再次打開時，一個小女孩立即跑進來，她第一眼就瞄到坐在沙發上的男人，二話不說就撲了過去。  
　　「папа！」  
　　「Rikki！他們沒對你怎樣吧？」Bucky把他這兩週一直想念著的女兒抱緊，一手順著她柔細的褐髮。  
　　「他們拿了點血液和DNA樣本，每天都找人來給我上課和帶我出去跟大哥哥們玩。啊、還有一個金髮的姐姐一直帶洋裙給我。」  
　　Rikki邊說邊輕輕拉動她身上的碎花裙子，一副樂得很的樣子，看來SHIELD察覺到她沒什麼可用情報就放任她到處跑。  
　　「那些人是SHIELD訓練生，還有金髮的話應該是Pepper吧？」站在一角的Steve插話，Rikki轉過頭看到說話的人雙眼瞪得大大的。  
　　「你這個混蛋！」Rikki揮動著雙手，差點就想衝過去揍他，幸好Bucky及時拉住了她。  
　　她掙扎了好幾下後像個洩氣般的氣球，低著頭坐在Bucky身邊，呢喃：「我以為你跟其他人不同，所以我對你抱有很大期望。當你看著時папа那眼神與其他人不同，你一直都對папа很好，我以為可以把папа交給你……」  
　　「交給……這樣說怎樣都不對吧？」Bucky微微地皺起眉，一副困擾的樣子說。  
　　「這件事比我們兩個更要大。」Steve意味深長地說。  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「你以後會明白。」Bucky輕輕抱著她，在她額上啄了口。他倆的事早已牽涉到兩個國家上下的人，要把整件事從頭到尾解釋給一個十二歲的孩子近乎是不可能。  
　　他們沒停留在這話題上，Rikki和Bucky把話題轉到家常閒話上，他們大部分都是以俄語為主，Steve隱約明白他們在說訓練的事，才聊了數分鐘就SHIELD的探員說時間到了。他最初以為Bucky會反抗，但他沒有，很配合地讓探員拉著Rikki的手把她帶走，Rikki一直回頭望著他，一副依依不捨的樣子，但他沒做出任何魯莽的事。  
　　「謝謝你讓我見她。」等待大門關上後，他很平靜地說。  
　　「別忘了你還是我的Sub。」Steve坐在沙發扶手上，輕撫著對方的臉，不知為何從他看著對方委屈似的臉就很想親吻他，或許是看著他和Rikki的互動勾起了他們早前出去玩時的回憶，又或是他作為Dom想要愛惜對方的心情而已。  
　　Bucky抬起頭眨動他的雙眼，舔了舔他紅潤的雙唇，說：「當然不會。」  
　　「別以為你能反抗我。」Steve想到剛剛對方跟他在爭取主權的事就溫柔地提醒。  
　　「不敢。」  
　　Steve靠上去吻住對方，他才剛問到一個問題而已，想在這時候跟對方來一發好像有點不太合適，可是他需要在混亂中暫緩一下，好好地解壓，想必對方也同意他的想法。  
　　Bucky的舌頭主動地與他糾纏在一起，他一手勾著他的頸子拉低他的頭好讓自己加深那一吻。Steve拉著他的背心，把他推到沙發上，他們的雙腿互相絆著對方的，他的手順著對方的髮絲，不斷地吻著他。  
　　Bucky的嘴角勾起了個如意的微笑，撫著Steve的臉蛋主動地湊了上去，他的手撥動著對方的金髮，眷戀雙唇間甜蜜的味道，在無聲的親吻間Bucky總是覺得Steve是深愛著他。  
　　Steve的手轉而滑到他的臂上，拉開了兩人之間的距離，但他貪心地再吻了對方一口，他的分身已經半勃著，一條腿不由自主地撐著沙發，而Steve抓著他的腿要他攏起來。  
　　「Sir……還是想我叫你Captain？」Bucky望著壓在他身上的男人，眼神裡帶著壞笑，問道。  
　　「我不把工作和娛樂混在一起。」  
　　「是的Sir。」Bucky給予對方他期待著的答案。  
　　Steve的眼神已變得與開始時不一樣，現在的他眼中沒有剛剛的柔性，反倒是表現得更專制，凌駕著他似的，而Bucky並不討厭這樣。  
　　「你真蕩，現在竟然還有心情做這點事。」Steve隔著內褲揉著他的分身，說。  
　　「你還不一樣？」  
　　Bucky閉著眼享受對方的手為他帶來的快感，一時間沒想清楚就反駁起來，換來對方狠狠的一個巴掌。  
　　「對不起Sir。」他頓時清醒過來，低下頭道歉。  
　　「舒服嗎？我可以先讓你爽了……」Bucky本打算說不用，但沒想過Steve連同他的內褲和褲子一併拉下，把他的分身含在嘴巴裡。  
　　他倒抽了口氣，不禁發出舒服的低吟聲，這對於他來說是少有的享受，一般以言都是他先為他的Dom服務，而他的Dom自有別的方式來讓他舒服。  
　　Steve上下地吸吮著他的分身，靈巧地以舌尖刺激著他的敏感點，還以手指若有若無地在他的穴口淺出淺入。他情不自禁地抓住Steve的頭想要更多，但對方及時抽身，以眼神示意這次換他。  
　　獲得指示的Bucky馬上起身坐起來，小心地為Steve脫下他的T衫，並解開他的皮扣把牛仔褲拉下。金髮的男人隨意地把褲子踢到一邊，Bucky不敢怠慢躺在沙發上等待著他的Dom，立即低下頭把那個兩腿間的硬物含住。  
　　「別忘了你要問過我。」Steve以手指勾著他的下巴，阻止了他進一步的行動。  
　　「Sir，我能……舔你的肉棒嗎？」Bucky猜想他臉一定紅得難以遮掩，要不然他的雙耳才不會燙得像被火燒般。  
　　最終Steve點了點頭，也提出了他的要求：「不准用手，把雙手放到腰後吧。」  
　　「是的Sir。」  
　　Bucky乖巧地把雙手放到腰後，調整了一下位置就低頭把對方的挺立含住，沒能使用雙手令動作變得更艱難，而再使上的力也更多，於是Steve一手抓住他的頸子幫助他吞吐的動作。  
　　他就像享用著美味的冰棒般，隨著每一次吸吮的動作而扭動著頭，舌尖舔著前端陷了進去的一點，等待著蜜汁流出。他的牙齒有意無意地刮過敏感的一點，引得Steve發出愜意的低聲，拉著他的頸子，緩緩地擺動著腰部操著他的嘴巴。  
　　沒多久他扶起了Bucky，手指沾點口水，輕輕地把手指推進後穴裡，異物入侵令Bucky蹙眉，急切地想要吻他得以安慰。  
　　Steve讓他得償所願不斷地吻著眼前的人，在甜蜜而朦朧的假象中不知不覺地再把一根手指插入。Bucky的身體先是抗拒地收緊，但很快就習慣起來，主動配合地放鬆讓手指的進出變得輕而易舉，示意著他已準備好。  
　　「張開。」他把手指抽出，放開了Bucky並對他下令。每一對Dom/Sub都會有他們的指定的命令，Steve只需說一個單字Bucky就會理解他的意思，不加思索去執行他的指令。  
　　Bucky躺在沙發上，以手臂勾著自己的雙腿，把自己毫不遮掩地展示給他的Dom看，而Steve在這個空檔從Clint為他準備的盒子裡翻出潤滑劑，從高處倒到Bucky身上。  
　　微涼的潤滑劑從Bucky的分身一直流到股間的深溝間，Steve的膝蓋壓在沙發上，一隻手抓住Bucky的腿，一手握著自己的陰莖在對方肉穴附近打轉。  
　　「好孩子要說什麼？」  
　　「Sir，請給我。」  
　　Steve搖了搖頭，又說：「你能做得更好。」  
　　媽的。Bucky的內心頓時罵了句髒話，抵在他肉穴上的硬物不斷地遊走，他想被征服的感覺撩撥得快要瘋掉，不禁咽了咽口水。  
　　「請用你的陰莖操我，Sir。」  
　　Steve沒有答話反倒是用行動來獎勵他的Sub，緩緩地把他的挺立頂進那濕潤的小穴，接著又無情地抽出來，隋著下次深入時連同著一點潤滑劑推進去。  
　　來來回回地好幾次後Steve不再玩弄著他的Bucky，老實地頂撞他的敏感點，惹得他身下的人驚叫了聲，被開拓好的後穴猛然地收縮，把他夾得緊緊的。  
　　「喜歡我慢慢來嗎？」Steve不斷地淺出深入，不斷地變化著角度，揉搓著那一點。  
　　「呃……啊……」  
　　Bucky的喉嚨間發出壓抑的呻吟聲，一隻手不自覺都握緊著Steve的手臂，而對方隨即放緩了動作，慢條斯理地攪動著。快感折磨得他快把嘴唇咬破了，不斷地起伏著的胸腔已漸漸冒著汗水，他弓起身子毫不丟臉地請求著被操。  
　　「舒服嗎？」Steve再一次問道。  
　　這次Bucky理解到要是自己不說實話的話Steve就不會有進一步的行動，一直這樣折磨他直到他求饒為止。  
　　「很舒服……Sir，請你用力一點。」  
　　Steve壓在他的身上，輕輕地吻了他一口，接而猛地挺身把整根推到最深處，毫不留情地抽動著。  
　　Bucky情不自禁地罵了幾句俄語，從一開始他就是等待著這一刻，Steve的陰莖又粗大又硬，每次頂到深處都妙不可言，身體因快感而貪婪地繃緊起來，賣力地夾著男人的分身。  
　　他聽到Steve似乎是說了些什麼，他的腦袋被一浪浪的快感淹沒，無法好好地思考，隨著Steve越插越深，幅度越來越大，他唯一能做到就是抓著對方高聲地呻吟。  
　　「媽的！我說了多少次別抓我。」突地Steve在這個關節眼上停了來，毫不留情地抽出，害他不禁哆嗦了下。  
　　他錯愕地望向站了起來的Steve，當他轉身走向鏡子時他就知道大事不妙了。Steve的背上很明顯地被他的左手劃出三條瘀青，光是看就想像到他剛剛抓得多用力。  
　　「過來，抓住這兒。」Steve看到鏡子的映像後看似怒不可遏，他指著等身鏡子旁邊突出的牆壁，對他下令。  
　　目前著這樣的Steve，他絕對不敢反抗，趕忙走過去依照對方的要求背對著他，雙手扶著牆壁高處。  
　　Bucky能感覺到他的雙臀被掰開，對方抓住他的腰毫無阻力的情況下一點點地推進，接而又壞心眼地拔出來。每當那硬挺的頂部把他入口撐開，那位置都會又酸又麻，期待著被對方完全貫穿。  
　　「呀、天啊Steve。」Bucky情不自禁地呻吟著，渴求對方繼續這樣玩弄他的小穴。  
　　「不是給你舒服的。」Steve一口氣頂到深處，無情地抽打他的屁股，道：「給我仔細看著鏡子。」  
　　Bucky抓緊了牆壁，轉過頭凝視著鏡子中他們的身影，Steve像是故意要給他看清楚般把分身抽出，緩慢地陷入他的體內，他的穴口一寸寸地吞食著Steve的巨大，直到把整根吃下去，他們身體之間再沒半點多餘的空隙。  
　　Steve在深處廝磨著，要他意識到自己是多麼下流，喜歡一個男人的肉捧這樣沒在他體內，讓他紅著臉地想要更多。他腰毫無預兆地拉下他的腰，快而狠地抽動著，害他發出了聲尖叫，不斷地呻吟並胡言亂語，Steve一次又一次地挑戰著他高潮的界線，每當他覺得自己快要高潮時，對方就停下來動也不動的，來回幾次後他甚至無情地把整根抽出。  
　　「記得剛剛那感覺吧？現在換你來自己操自己。」Bucky點點頭後對方又把他的巨大一插到底，讓呻吟聲從唇間溢出。  
　　這次他沒再進一步動作，Bucky自己扶著牆壁擺動自己的屁股，在這個姿勢下他難以掌握好方向令每一次抽插刺激到他的敏感點，但無阻如電流般的快感竄過他的全身。  
　　沒多久他更是被那快感完全支配著，閉著雙眼，以雙手靠著牆上借力，夾著屁股不斷地前後扭動著他的腰，原本沒意義的嘶喊通通化為下流的說話。  
　　「Steve操我……這樣好捧……」  
　　「啊啊、快點，用力點。」  
　　他仰起頭吐出舒服的情話，下半身更加粗暴地攪動著自己的穴口，每當Steve的肉捧按壓到敏感點時他都會說出更下流的話，並再賣力地扭著腰想要得以釋放。  
　　Steve對於他Sub的表現總算是滿意，先別說這懲罰夠不夠，他自己就已經快按捺不住，主動地用力頂身撞擊著對方的敏感點。  
　　「這樣嗎？」  
　　「對！沒錯……那兒－－啊呀！」Bucky的聲音變得沙啞起來，撐起上半身配合對方的插抽，他覺得身體不再屬於自己，瘋狂地的想要被填滿，就在剎那間他像是被重重地擊倒似的，整個腦袋空白的一片，下身痙攣抽縮，縱情地吸緊著Steve的陰莖。  
　　「我還沒說准你射出來。」  
　　「呃啊－－抱歉……」  
　　「我之後會找機會懲罰你。」  
　　「是的Sir，現在快點射進來。」  
　　那突如其來的快感就如火上加油，Steve花了極大的力氣才能把話說完，而不是直接把Bucky操個半死。如今聽到對方這樣說他再也無法忍耐下去，抽插的節奏變得更快，更深入，每一下都頂到最深處惹得Bucky發出不成音節的叫聲。他的陰莖變得比剛剛更要硬直，不斷地改變了插入的角度，為他帶來無比的快感，他的手臂挽著身下的人，當高潮來襲時他貼在對方的耳邊吼了聲，灼熱的愛液全都釋放到對方深處。   
　　兩人原來粗喘著呼吸漸變得平緩，Bucky微微撐起酸軟的背讓對方從他體內退出去，沒多久他感覺到有液體順著他大腿內側徐徐地滑下。  
　　「呃、在流……」只說到一半他已經覺得說不下去。  
　　「有一陣子沒做所以量有點多。呃……」Steve尷尬地抓抓鼻子，慌忙地東張西望，道：「我去找毛巾給你清理一下。」  
　　當他回來時，他因自己所看到的景象而愣住了。Bucky的雙手還扶在牆上免得液體繼續流出來，他的背部至臂部位置形成一條的美麗的弧形，背上的汗水在燈光映照下閃爍著，他的雙腿筆直而肌肉緊實，就連臀部也因為長期運動而翹翹的，至於那個被開擴過的地方濕潤而且染上一層妖艷的紅色，這都仿佛是在邀請他似的。  
　　「你這個樣子我有點想再做。」  
　　「我要睡了。」Bucky不滿地抱怨，他也只好乖乖幫對方作初步的清理。  
　　當Bucky能行動自如後他二話不說就衝進去浴室洗澡，洗乾淨後就舒服地窩在被子裡。Steve原本以為對方會就此睡過去，但當他慢條斯理地洗好出來時發現被被子裹著的人還清醒凝視著牆壁發呆。  
　　他跟著鑽進被子裡，粗壯的手臂有力地挽著Bucky把他接近自己。對方的雙眼沒精打采地半闔著，不難猜想到他是在等自己回來。  
　　良久Bucky還是沒說話，注視著他像是在等他說什麼似的，Bucky猜得不錯，的確有事情正壓迫著他，但他只是輕輕地湊上前讓他們的額緊貼著對方，享受著只屬於他倆的親密。  
　　Bucky遲疑了，說：「Red Room的事……」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　他握緊對方的手，沒讓他說下去。他還能堅持下去，現在不是說這些的時候和地點。


	9. Chapter 9

　　翌日早上Bucky是被食物的香氣弄醒，他長睫輕輕顫動，出乎自己想像地更要懶慵地伸個懶腰，還沒清醒過來的腦袋以為是SHIELD的人把早餐帶來了，手臂不自覺地划過床邊空空如也的位置。  
　　Steve。他赫然想起昨天的事，難怪向來準時早起的他竟然想懶床。搔動凌亂的褐髮，快速梳洗一下就走出客廳。  
　　「起來了？我看你睡得很香就沒叫你。」爐灶前的Steve聽到動靜回過頭微笑，把放著早餐的碟子放到高桌上，說：「我做了蔬菜湯，還有吐司和炒蛋，快來吃吧。」  
　　Bucky狐疑地盯著眼前的男人，總覺得如今知道大家是敵對身份還能保持著Dom/Sub關係已經有夠怪異，不僅如此，Steve還真的能一副若無其事的樣子。  
　　「這條金屬手臂跟你平常在用的是同一款吧？」Steve抓住他的左手，問。  
　　「我比較喜歡這型號的。」  
　　雖然他比較習慣使用Winter Soldier的紅星左臂，但是SHIELD總不可能讓他待在這華麗牢房時還留住一條能力超常的手臂，於是把他的左臂拆卸，尊重他人權的基礎下問他要不要準備市面上常見的義肢。那些探員還貼心地給了本目錄他看，但他心裡早就已經有答案，Winter Soldier的左臂太引人注目了，於是日常他都會用一條最普通不過的金屬義肢。  
　　「難怪你總是背著斜挎包。」  
　　「畢竟不知何時會突然用得上紅星手臂。」  
　　Steve嘴角勾起個意味不明的笑容，緊緊地握著他的手臂，恐怕問他手臂的事不過是一個借口而已。  
　　不出他預計，Steve的手遊走到他身上，不加思索地伸入他的背心裡，把尾端拉起跨過他的頭，卻不讓他的手臂穿出背心，貼身的背心形成束縛他雙手活動的枷鎖，逼使他雙臂壓後，把上半身向前挺。  
　　Steve一手挽著他的腰把人拉近自己，埋頭於他的鎖骨碎碎地吻著。  
　　「不是說先吃了早餐……啊……」對方的手指用力地握了下他的乳頭害他不禁輕叫了聲。  
　　「我不就在吃嗎？」  
　　他就如美食般被對待，Steve不斷地親吻著他的肌膚，從頸子一直緩緩往下，以舌尖沿著小腹坑紋把肌肉線條勾出來，當他再往上吻時，在胸前的凸出稍作停留，貪婪地吸吮著，又以舌尖按壓，惹得他不時吐出舒服的鼻音。  
　　Steve驀然停下來站正身子，仿佛剛才什麼事都沒發生過，去盛了兩碗湯放到高桌上，說：「吃完後來做點體能和耐力訓練吧？另外，我讓人送了些書本進來，下午來一起看吧。」  
　　不是吧？Steve不可能不知道他已經硬了。  
　　Bucky驚訝地看著休閒地在吃早餐的Steve，心想對方可不是跟他開玩笑，把自己的背心穿好，略帶點屈委過去啜著湯，腦袋不斷想著要自己冷靜下來。  
　　他們吃過早餐後Steve說他安排了些他們很少會一起做的活動，從櫃子裡抽出畫紙和鉛筆要教他畫畫。  
　　Bucky自問實在是沒多少藝術天分，覺得辛苦了在認真教他的Steve，折騰了很久總算是畫出個東倒西歪的Bucky Bear，看著自己的畫作就想要笑。  
　　「你畫了什麼？」Bucky把自己的作品給Steve看後，問。  
　　Steve故裝神秘地縮身要他再等一下，瞄他一眼像是在確定他沒在偷看後又繼續低頭畫。Bucky沒趣地冷哼了聲躺在沙發上無聊地翻動著放在茶几上的雜誌。  
　　「畫好了。」不一會Steve宣佈，把畫本轉過來給他看。  
　　畫本上面畫的是他低著頭畫圖時的側面，而且還畫得很像樣，Bucky卻總覺得神韻差了幾分，雖然畫中的他並沒在笑，但他可不記得自己的側面能如此和善，眼神中不帶著殺意甚至是帶著樂意，怎樣看來都像是個在享受著假日的人，他猜想畫中的人比較像James多於他自己。  
　　「沒想到你會畫畫。」  
　　「說起來這次是我第一次畫你呢。」  
　　Bucky沒有答話，他不太確定畫中的人是自己。他不敢問，不敢去說，一直以來他已經習慣了過著納悶而孤獨的生活，但他遇上Steve後生活變得多了點不一樣的花火，漸漸愛上生命中擁有名為愛的情感，而能這樣二十四小時待在那男人身邊可能這輩子只會有一次，所以他害怕破壞自己所找到兩人關係間的平衡，徹底毀滅他幼稚的妄想。  
　　對方不在意他的沉默，仿如得到珍品般把他們的畫放在茶几上，路過沙發去取書本時還偷偷在Bucky額上吻了記。  
　　「你不打算審問我嗎？」Bucky突兀地問正閒著看書本的男人。  
　　「那是明天的事。」Steve認真地注視著書本，他看起並不在意SHIELD跟HYDRA之間的事，把話題的重心轉移到他們今天的安排，說：「下午兩點時做一起訓練，你意下如何？」  
　　被關在這兒的Bucky本來就閒得要命，SHIELD的傢伙不來審問他時，多半的時間都用來訓練體能，要不然就讀讀雜誌解悶，所以他對Steve的提出自然是不反對。  
　　SHIELD為他們準備了簡單的Pinini當作午餐，吃飽後Steve在小形電子白板中列出幾項適合他們的運動，Bucky看過覺得這分量不錯就幫忙推開家具騰出空間來。  
　　他們考慮到身體需要時間消化食物而沒馬上進行定製好的運動餐單，於是Steve借此機會半拉半就的逼他陪他看完早上在看那本書。  
　　Bucky對於書本其實半點都不感興趣，他待在HYDRA時那些給他洗腦的機器都會自然把經典作品名和大概內容灌進他腦袋裡，雖然他猜到HYDRA多多少少把那些故事修改過，但對於作為武器的他來說這些都不是重要的事，所以被放任到處跑後只有悶極了才會稍為碰書本。  
　　既然對方逼他看故事書，那他也乾脆不客氣地把Steve當作人形玩偶弄出覺得合適的坐姿，還找來毛毯，把對方當作巨型抱枕舒服地躺在懷中。  
　　Steve就猜到事情會發展成這樣，要求Bucky陪他看完這章作為抱著他的代價，Bucky沒多想懶洋洋的答應了，一副快要睡著的樣子躺著，於是Steve攬緊他把他拉上幾寸不准他睡著。  
　　他才唸了一頁多，抱住Bucky手就開始不安份地亂摸。最初Bucky以為對方只是想表現得親暱點，笑笑讓他繼續摸，再過一陣子Steve的手指試探地勾起他衣服若有若無地地撫著他的腰際。  
　　「怎樣了？」Bucky抬起頭問。  
　　「嗯？在讀書。」  
　　Bucky嗯了聲回應又乖乖躺著，而Steve以手背繼續輕柔地撫著他的腹，逐漸撩撥得他的肌膚發出類似微癢的觸感，每當Steve的手移開時他的皮膚就眷戀著被愛撫的感覺，微微扭動身體配合。  
　　對方留意到他的行為後變本加厲，手掌大膽地貼在他身上冉冉往上滑，指尖不留情地划過他胸前的一點，捏住已挺立起來乳頭按摩著。  
　　Bucky吃痛地悶哼，不自覺地掙扎一下後Steve就意識到弄痛了他，他接著受到意料外的刺激而微倒抽口氣。Steve的手已經轉移到兩腿之間輕力地揉搓，經過昨晚的性愛和今早的挑逗，他的身體已經自行聯想到接下來的事，被搓著的地方不旋踵間就已經起了反應。  
　　他主動把褲子拉低讓Steve的手探進去，對方愛不釋手地握住他的分身有節奏地上下套弄。Bucky本能地低聲嗚咽，他牢牢地抓住對方的手臂宛如那是這場快感的風暴裡的救生圈，隨著Steve手部動作加重，他不能自制地擺動著腰，不知是在掙扎還是想要更多。  
　　「……He spoke well, but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride……」唸到一半的Steve忽然停頓下來，握緊他分身末端阻止他有任何想要高潮的衝動，臉上卻是帶著溫室的微笑，問：「你有在聽我說話嗎？」  
　　「唔嗚……有、你繼續呃……」  
　　「我們最少要完成這兩頁哦。」  
　　Steve與他對望了一眼，握著他火熱的慾望那隻手再次滑動起來，還要變得比先前更要粗暴而劇烈，他難以壓抑著呻吟聲只好咬緊被子拼命把聲音咽在喉中，不斷逼使自己專注於文字上，他知道Steve剛才的眼神是不准許他高潮或是大聲呻吟，不然他又會停下來。  
　　模糊間他覺得Steve把那章回讀完了，眼眸泛起氤氳形成一層水氣，他以一種委屈不已的神情望著對方，但對方只是倒了杯水給他，要他冷靜下來了事。  
　　有一段時間Bucky都沒有理會Steve，自己縮在沙發生悶氣。他對於Steve今天反常的行為感到不解。作為他的Dom沒錯是能對他做出任何事，但Steve從來不會故意用性行為來折磨他，就算是不給他高潮這些行為都會事先所他解釋或是眼神交流間等到他的同意，他不禁胡思亂想著他們現在的關係還有對方審問他的手段等等。  
　　Steve仿佛猜到他心事般，沒由來地又在他額上親了口，貼心地提醒他已經躺了很久，是時候要起來進行訓練，嘆息後不太情願地收起被子換上運動服。

　　Steve所接受的Super Soldier Serum比他要強，所以同樣項目他要做組量是差不多是Bucky的兩倍，儘管如此他還是比對方更要快完成。  
　　他拿起掛在沙發把手上的毛巾抹掉臉上的汗水，看著Bucky輕而易舉地完成一組三十次仰臥起坐，伸展三十秒又接著下一組的。  
　　「這樣對你來說好像太簡單了。」  
　　Bucky停下來注意著遠去的男人，他在昨天帶來的盒子裡不斷地翻，終於找到想要的東西，他把那東西從盒子裡拿出來時Bucky的臉都白了。  
　　「真的要嗎？」Bucky望著對方手上銀色的無線跳蛋，咽了咽口水，問。  
　　「這樣更有效訓練你的耐力。」  
　　Steve要他先躺下做出仰臥起坐準備姿勢，他的手從運動短褲的褲管伸進去，隔著內褲以指尖在他後穴的位置略為粗暴地刮著，有意無意地把指尖位置壓進去，讓那個地方知道將會有異物進入。  
　　按壓過覺得他身體放鬆下來後，他倒了小量潤滑劑在跳蛋上，同樣從他褲管伸手進去，雙指撥開他的內褲把跳蛋使勁推進他體裡。  
　　他的後穴只有入口那小部分被稍為準備過，但內部還緊繃著，而跳蛋尺寸沒大得令他覺得不適，反倒一陣酸麻的感覺直湧到他腦後，那感覺爽快得難以形容，身體情不自禁地微微弓起配合。  
　　Steve沒有就此放過他，他的手指勾著跳蛋末端方便取出來的小環，冷不防地把它拉出來，惹得Bucky發出哀求般的呻吟聲。這樣來來回回地玩耍他幾次後，終於停下來把跳蛋推到更深處，開動它把震動力度調至最小。  
　　「現在再來五組吧。」  
　　「……嗚。」Bucky只是做了一次仰臥起坐就在扭動身體，原本要在勃著的情況下做仰臥起坐已經是近乎不可能，更加況當他坐起來時肚子收縮就能清楚地感覺到那跳蛋在他體內放肆。  
　　幸好Steve並不在意他姿勢的問題，沒要求他重做，不然跟要他的命無差。折騰差不多十分鐘才完成一組的動作。才不過是第一組就已經害他滿頭大汗，Steve還要毫不留情地把震動等級提高，催促他繼續進行下一組。  
　　「嗯哈－－別……」  
　　Steve毫無先兆地在他進行第二組仰臥起坐時加強了震動，他難以壓抑地悶哼，一手使力地抓住對方的手求饒似的。  
　　「不准慢下來哦，還有三組而已。」Steve拍開他的手。  
　　不僅如此，他幫他調整了一下姿勢，還要把手指伸進他的後穴裡把漸漸滑出來的跳蛋一口氣推回去深處，故意用手指在裡面不斷攪動，害他高亢的呻吟了幾聲，情不自禁地撐開雙腿，抬著腰更便於對方用手指操他，他的後穴不斷地收緊，急切地想要高潮的來臨，而此時Steve無情地把手指抽回，命令他繼續完成訓練。  
　　不知不覺間Steve已經把他體內的跳蛋震速調至最高，他還有一組多點就能完成訓練，可是隨著時間過去，只是一次起坐已經很吃力，更別說他還要忍耐著後穴不斷傳來的快感，他的下唇都已經被他咬破了但還是沒法阻止聲音從唇間竄出。  
　　「哈……啊嗯－－不行，真的不行……」當他完成那組最後一次起坐後，躺在地上不理背面磨擦地板為皮膚帶來一定的刺激，並扭動著身體借以這個方式滿足自己的性慾。  
　　「你的耐力比我想像中還要差。」  
　　「……唔抱歉。」  
　　「沒關係，先去洗澡吧。」Steve沒有強逼他完成那組任務，把那個跳蛋抽出來隨手掉到洗手盤裡，邊把家具推回去原位邊提醒他，道：「洗澡時不准自慰，別以為我會不知道。」  
　　經對方這樣說他才想起Steve昨晚的確是說了會為他沒得到Dom命令擅自高潮的事而懲罰他，這說不定就是對方所說的懲罰，不知為何暗地裡鬆了口氣。  
　　他聽從對方的命令沒有解決那個正困擾著他的生理問題，不斷地灑冷水讓自己冷靜下來，於是花了比正常多出一倍的時間洗澡，而當他擦著濕淋淋的頭髮走出浴室時，Steve已經不知在哪洗好澡坐在床上等他。  
　　「幹嗎？」他心不在焉地問。  
　　「幹你。」  
　　他能反應過來前就已經被一手拉到床上，Steve扯開他的鬆身便衣從他頸子一路啃咬到他肌理分明的小腹，同時急躁地把他的褲子脫掉，可是他沒有往下摸，反倒是又吻又咬的往上爬，不斷吸吮著他的耳廓，接著又吻了他一口。  
　　「你想留下痕跡？」Bucky一根手指按在對方唇上，不讓那饑渴的野獸接近自己。  
　　「不行嗎？反正你哪兒都去不了。」  
　　「有道理。」  
　　Steve笑了笑，先是試探地咬咬他的下巴，他配合地抬起頭，對方沿線條的起伏舔著，壞心眼地吸吮他脆弱的喉結讓他喊出短促的氣音。  
　　他身上最先遭殃的地方是凹凸鮮明的鎖骨，Steve的舌頭先在陷進去的窩裡打轉，再以牙齒輕刮著他的皮膚，挑選到一個喜愛的位置後狠狠地咬下去。只是一次滿足不了那個男人的佔有慾，他溫暖的雙手不斷在Bucky身上摩挲，隨著手部動作緩和地往前吻，愛戀地親吻著Bucky平滑的肌膚，心血來潮想留下吻痕時就咬咬那地方，緩緩地吮直到出現美麗的瘀紅為止。  
　　Steve在他身上留下吻痕稍為比他想像中更要花時間，但他不討厭這種甜蜜的假象－－他已甚至渴求多時－－但整天被對方玩耍著，如今他的生理需要大於他心理上的滿足，不滿Steve吊他的胃口，以膝蓋蹂著對方的跨下催趕著他。  
　　對方意會地抬起頭，瞬速把衣服脫掉，整個人壓在他身上，雙手的前臂按在他頭顱的兩邊，舌頭挑逗地舔著他的下唇，試探地鑽進因微喘著而張開的隙縫，下半身作出抽插的動作。  
　　他配合地把雙腿撐開，上下擺動著腰做出被操著的假象。他那個壓抑了一整天的分身不出一會就已經硬起來，兩人的慾望中心不斷地互相摩擦著，快感一波波地湧上他的腦袋，他仰著頭吐出隱忍的喘息，當對方的挺立碰撞到他的敏感點時不禁罵了幾句髒話。  
　　「啊……媽的……」  
　　「這樣就不行了？」Steve的手滑進他的後頸扶著他頭，鼻尖貼著鼻尖的。  
　　Bucky有點受不了對方的慢條斯理，伸出舌頭主動地伸入Steve的嘴裡，不安份地與他的舌糾纏起來。  
　　Steve停止了抽插的動作，一根手指刺進已經適應放鬆的後穴，入口位置被洗得乾乾淨淨但需要重新注入潤滑油，他抽了身踉蹌的急步去把遺留在廳外的潤滑劑拿進來，兩根手指混著潤滑劑變得輕而易舉地探入他體內。  
　　他因那兩根在他後穴裡攪動著的手指而發出微弱的低吟，下面那張嘴巴隨著手指的抽動而張合，聰明地知道該何時吸吮、何時放鬆，像是歡迎著異物的入侵。  
　　「進來吧……」Bucky咬了咬紅潤的薄唇催促著。  
　　Steve其實早就知道Bucky的身體在訓練時就已經準備好，再加上三次勃起都沒被滿足到，不急切想要他就怪了。看到對方的請求後把手指撤出，坐起來背靠著床頭板，挽住對方讓他騎在自己身上主動坐下來。  
　　粗熱的分身抵在充分擴張過的穴口，蓄意地玩弄Steve般以那兒的皺摺磨著他敏感的頂端，最終Bucky笑了，覺得算是懲罰過對方就把雙腳放平，弓起身一手按在對方胸口，一手握著他的分身緩緩地坐下去。  
　　後穴被粗壯的陰莖撐開時一陣酸麻的感覺從那一點散發至全身，Bucky享受地呻吟了聲，小穴反射性地收縮迫使Steve退出去一點，接著又被Bucky坐下的動作強行撐開，那小穴一次比一次收得更緊，吸吮著分身敏感的前端。  
　　「Fuck。」Steve忘情地說了句髒話，抓住Bucky的腰不准他再退出來，說：「你真的很喜歡那樣？」  
　　「只有剛進去時才會那麼爽。」Bucky毫不掩飾地把自己的想法說出來，但他猜到Steve跟他一樣已經有點按捺不住，吻了吻對方，笑說：「下次再玩。」  
　　在Steve的協助之下一點點地推進他的體內，他後穴還在習慣被撐得飽滿因而不敢進行起坐的動作，雙手扶著Steve的肩膀緩慢地扭動身體。  
　　粗熱的性器在他體內迂緩攪動著，讓他更清晰地感到後穴被撐得飽滿，每次敏感點被擦過時都會發出舒服的悶哼，很快手部的力度加重了，更粗暴地以不同角度擺動身體追求更多的快感。  
　　這一切換來Steve的粗喘，扶著他的腰冷不防地挺動惹得他飽含情色地輕叫了聲，呻吟聲斷斷續續地流溢出來。  
　　柔韌的舌頭輕壓著他胸前的殷紅，與下身猛烈的撞擊對比起來簡直是難以言喻的溫柔。舌尖輕磨打轉幾下後，Steve含住那已經腫脹起來的乳尖，肉體碰撞害他一個不小心咬到變得敏感的乳尖，使Bucky吃痛地小叫卻又為身體帶來極大的快感。  
　　規律的深入淺出漸漸變得凌亂而快速，因為姿態使不上全力而罵了個髒話的Steve暴躁地一手把Bucky推在床上，捉住他一條腿方便自己頂進更深的位置，同時細細地吻著他腿的內側。  
　　「啊……唔啊……」  
　　Steve突如其來的動作，粗暴卻夾雜絲絲柔情對於Bucky來說都是前到所未有的衝擊，足以讓他忘情地仰頭呻吟。  
　　儘管他們待在有空調的房間裡，但汗水仍然不斷地落下，費洛蒙和前端不斷冒出的透明液體都散發著情色的味道。身體因猛烈的碰撞而發出的啪啪聲與他們的悶哼和粗喘在房間裡縈迴不散。  
　　這些都使Bucky應接不暇，即便現在感覺到的愛都不過是費洛蒙搞出來的錯覺，他依然心甘墮落，意亂情迷地伸出雙手，如撒嬌般挽住對方的頸子。  
　　Steve每一次都精準無誤地戳過他的敏感點，每一下撞擊都推進深處把他完全地佔有著，而他的呻吟聲變得陪著不應有的哽咽，弓起身瘋狂地收緊後穴享受被對方操弄。  
　　他的腿情不自禁地勾著對方的腰，一點點累積起來的快感如同毒品，不但讓他越來越想要，而且整個人像是坐雲霄飛車，分身突地一陣痙攣，沉悶地吼一聲，白色的黏液全噴到兩人身上。  
　　Steve眼見身下的人到達了高潮而神智不知飄到哪去，刻不容緩的親吻他嘴角，急遽地晃動，一陣悶哼下把濃稠燙熱的精液射到深處。  
　　「Fuck……」  
　　Bucky回神過來後先是為美好的性愛獻上一句髒話，當他稍為喘過氣來後，受不了身上汗水和其他液體弄得一榻糊塗於是又去了洗澡。  
　　他出來時看到Steve為他準備了他認為是世上最懶的用餐方式－－在床上吃飯。這點事他連想都沒想過，乖巧地坐下來期待著第一次體驗人類懶惰的極限。Steve把帶有架子的托盤放到床上，上面有兩份土豆玉米沙拉，迷你漢堡包和布朗尼，都是吃起來並不麻煩的食物。  
　　Bucky可以發誓在那刻他又一次愛上Steve。不禁摸摸胸腔覺得心頭暖暖的，就算這些假象不過是對方讓他放下戒心的手段或是他單純是在作夢，他都心甘情願為它著迷，逃避那個惹人厭的現實。  
　　因倦怠而半睜著雙眼邊看電視邊嚼著漢堡包的Bucky，遲鈍了大半天終於得出結論，說：「不對勁。你怎麼突然對我那麼好。」  
　　Steve輕笑了聲，他就知道自己另有目的的事隱瞞不下去，神色凝重地道：「有事我想跟你說。」  
　　「我在聽。」Bucky把咬了口的布朗尼放下，拿起托盤放到床邊，同樣擺出嚴肅的樣子出來。  
　　Steve先是沉靜了會，他把電視畫面切成SHIELD電腦畫面，這房間能存取的檔案或是能用的軟件都很有限，但他提前要求把其中一個機密文件開放。他把那文件調出來，裡面是兩張畫著8字形狀東西的圖片和一堆Bucky看不懂的科學術語。  
　　Steve垂下頭抿了抿嘴，單刀直入說：「你和James Barnes的DNA是完全吻合。」  
　　對於他來說這並不是最難接受的事。他腦袋幻想過無數次自己有天會再次遇上自己心愛的James Barnes，他會喜上眉梢，或許會當眾做出瘋子般的行為，接著他會緊緊地抱住James，告訴他多麼想念他，接下來的日子不論如何他都不會讓他再離開自己，從此以後他會保護著他，直到最後。  
　　實際上當他收到這個消息時他卻平靜得很。  
　　最初他以為只是自己沒反應過來，但跟Bucky過了一整天他還是沒有自己預料中的反應。事情早就已經起了變化，所以他也淡然接受了。  
　　Bucky瞄了那兩張圖片一眼，果真是一模一樣。面不改色地喔了聲，拿起布朗尼繼續慢慢嚼著。  
　　「你看起來一點都不驚訝。」  
　　「沒什麼好驚訝。我們從始至終都不是同一個人，我對他半點都不認識，沒有任何屬於他的記憶，或許以為這身體是屬於James，但現在它已經是屬於我。」  
　　「說得不錯，除了肉體外，你們一點都不像。」或許這就是他得知這情報時絲毫不覺驚訝的原因。如今被對方一說，腦袋自動自覺地把兩個長得完全一樣，卻性格卻是完全相反的人並列在一起對比著。  
　　「如果James是和煦的陽光，你就是幽晦的月亮。」  
　　「你是打算跟我說關於James Barnes的事嗎？」Bucky難得地感興趣挑起眉頭問。  
　　「如果你想知道的話。」  
　　「願聞其詳。」  
　　「我和James……Bucky可說是青梅竹馬，我們一起長大，一起讀書，一起受訓，總之什麼也要在一起。」Steve說到一半靜了下來，欲言又止，最終宛如自嘲地笑，說：「革命戰時我們如常地一起上戰場，肩並肩地作戰，但最後只有一個回來了。」  
　　「你知道你不用自己扛這件事吧？」  
　　「我知道，但我不習慣給人知道這點事。」  
　　Bucky望著對方臉上的苦笑，這種感覺他最清楚不過。  
　　他並不是沒有情感的人，而是他被訓練成不流露任何感情，他能表達出自己的想法和分析結果，但每一個行動都必須經過他上司的准許，因為他只是一件武器而已。相對起來Steve是自己不准許自己讓任何人知道他痛苦的一面，因為他必須是處於強勢的一方，只有這樣他才能在SHIELD裡生存下去，帶領著他的下屬衝鋒陷陣。  
　　某程度上他們很相似。


	10. Chapter 10

「早安。」Steve在熟睡的人額上輕吻，道。

Bucky不悅地蹙起眉頭，酸軟的身體告訴他時間尚早，當他想要扭動身體時被限制的動作提醒他雙手正帶著鐐銬。

「你在幹什麼？」現時清醒過來的Bucky扭動身體讓自己坐起來。

「我不是說了今天會審問你嗎？」他的雙手順著手臂內側一直向上溫柔而不失力量地撫到用細鏈綁在床頭的雙腕，手指揉捏著對方腕間愈快的脈搏。

「那你應該知道HYDRA早已把我訓練得半隻字也不會說。」

Steve俯身下去吮咬住那被黑色的項圈襯得更加誘人的頸子，在他耳邊輕說：「HYDRA可沒訓練你面對我這種審問。」

他勾起唇角輕輕一笑，迅速起身走向Clint為他準備的盒子翻找，回來時手上多了一根黑色的馬鞭。

「我好像沒說過其實我平日是當老師的。」

「那我今天應該叫你老師嗎？」Bucky讓自己隨著對方的節奏，笑問。

「咻！」短促的鞭聲與抽氣聲劃破空中連綿濃滯的呼吸聲，Bucky的胸口上現出一條短小的紅痕，胸前酥麻火辣。

「不、你還是應該叫我Sir。」聲音格外低沈柔和富有磁性，但是音節邊緣偶有因情緒激動而帶來的一絲不平整。

他很少見這樣的Steve－－整個人散發出一種極致的魅惑。再加上這兩天縱慾過度令他身前的挺立脹大了一圈，身後也隨即泛起了空虛感。

「所以你打算告訴我在哪兒找到HYDRA嗎？」

Bucky只是笑而不語，接著他的腹上落下了兩道長長的紅痕，數秒之後，他身上多出了一堆七零八落的短痕。

他猜想Steve更問他關於HYDRA的事，但他沈醉於快感之中，每一鞭都讓他弓起上身迎接那輕巧的蟄噬，現在他的整片腹部和胸上已經一片緋紅。

一陣涼風讓他稍為回神過來，眼前的男人粗暴地把他的內褲撕破，他能感受到自己的腹部被一個溫軟濕潤的物體戳刺著，Steve的一隻手滑下去包裹住了自己的欲望，接著低下頭以舌尖戳刺了頂端的小洞幾下，舒適的感覺讓他不由得吐出撥人的呻吟聲。

「跪著。」Steve直起身以沙啞的聲音向他發出指令，並扳著他的肩膀把他翻了過去。

看著眼前的人慢慢擺穩身子，構造好一幅讓人瘋狂的畫面後，Steve實在是忍不住，傾身上前咬了那挺翹充滿肉感的臀部一口，再次抄起鞭子，發洩式地甩了下去。

空氣中充盈著清脆爽利的鞭聲與細碎的呻吟聲，Steve的手指混著潤滑劑試探著隱密的入口，經過兩天後那兒已經變得輕易接納了他的手指。

很快Steve把手上的鞭子揚手甩到的房間遠處不知道哪裏去，快速擼動了自己分身幾下便扶著對方的窄腰把分身一下刺進對方的身體裡。對方發出了一聲帶著啜泣的嘶吼。身體最脆弱的地方包裹在了對方溫暖濕潤的體內，他滿足地發出了一聲歎息。

「Bucky……」

「慢著、停下來……」Bucky扭動身體掙扎，可是他身後的人就如著了魔似的緩緩淺出深入，直到他大喊出安全詞。

「紅星。」

「哪兒受傷了嗎？」

受傷的不是他的身體，而是他的心臟，他能感覺到一陣酸痛從心臟最深處漫延出來，而每一下跳動都伴隨著如尖物刺著他傷痛，痛得他想伸手掩著自己的心臟。他以為昨天Steve是終於醒過來，他不是說過他和James簡直是差天共地嗎？

他不理解為何他會如此難受，他沒能意識到自己此時此刻比以前更要脆弱，Steve在Red Room時對他下手如此重手，不但傷了他的肉體還傷了他的心，他明白那是Steve的工作於是強迫自己接受，對於早已經習慣面對壓力和委屈的他來說那不應該是難事。

可惜感情就如雙面刃，他對Steve投入感情，在這情況下難免會受傷，身體的傷會好起來，但沒被好好處理的心傷再加上最近的壓力就只會令他脆弱，而第一次面對感情問題的Bucky不懂得這點，以為他不去理會它就會好，但事實上他比過去或是未來更需要Steve。

「我要叫醫療隊嗎？還是你只是在撒嬌？」

「水。」Bucky氣喘著乾咳著，咽了口水接著道：「還有我腿……有點使不上力。」

「時間過得比我想像中快。」Steve瞥眼房裡的小鐘，不知不覺他們已經玩了整整一小時，他只好捨不得地從對方身裡退了出去，讓Bucky先躺下來並為他倒了一杯水。

Bucky猛烈地灌下清水，水珠沿著他的唇流落到他的耳邊及頸子，Steve把頭埋在了Bucky的頸側，眉腳緊貼著後者的喉嚨，感受到Bucky的吞咽跟因快感而無聲的顫動。

他的一隻手摟著Bucky的大腿，下身的硬挺緩慢地頂進那一開一閉的小穴。他的另一隻玩弄著那敏感的乳頭，手指有意無意地拉扯著頸上的項圈。

「Bucky你怎麼這麼緊這麼軟。」金髮的男人以沙啞而迷人的聲線說道。

他的粗大正在全出全進，幾乎每一下都退到穴口然後再重重地撞到底部，每一下都碾過那個敏感點，惹得Bucky發出一陣慵懶的呻吟，小穴帶來的仿如高潮般的快感讓小穴不斷縮緊，前列腺液隨著身後抽插的動作流到在自己的腹部上跟床單上。

「啊……」Bucky揚起頭顫抖地呻吟了一下，聲音悠長飄忽，如同散佚在空中的煙霧，挑撥著他的心，撩撥著他的欲望。他直起身，左手抓著Bucky的雙腕，右手從他胸前退開滑回腰間箍緊，下身以瘋狂的速度律動了起來。

「Bucky、Bucky……」隨著自己的抽插重複著那句話，仿佛多念兩遍就會有奇跡發生，多念兩遍就能到達天堂。他空餘的左手撫過對方的臉頰，順著胸口往下滑，握住了對方再次挺立起來的分身。

一串串低聲呻吟隨著他的抽插從那雙紅唇中溢出，儘管被捅到整個人都在晃動，可是那雙藍綠色的眼睛始終定定地望進他的眼裏，裏面的神情複雜地變換著他讀不懂的感情，他無法深究也無力深究，只能炙熱地回望。

「Steve……」隨著那聲喑啞的叫喚，Steve感覺到左手裏一熱，手上濕了白濁粘稠的一片，下身也再次被緊緊地夾住了。他隨手在對方腹部上抹了一下，然後把手伸到對方嘴前示意對方舔乾淨，Bucky配合的伸出舌頭像舔糖果一樣仔細地舔弄著他的手掌，甚至吮吸著他大拇指的畫面實在是讓人難以把持。他循序在多抽送了兩下便整個人倒下貼在Bucky身上，頭窩在他頸肩，噴湧在他身體的深處。

 

「是時候了吧？」Steve心不在焉地把玩著他的頭髮，享受著性愛慵懶的氣氛，說著。

Bucky默不作聲地坐了起來，他的雙肘放到膝蓋上，凝視著他身邊的男人，平緩說道：「一個條件，我要跟你一起去。」

「成交。」Steve二話不說就答應了。

『Captain！』Clint的聲音馬上透過通信器傳到房間裡。

「放心吧，我會看管著他。」

「很好，我們明天出發。」Bucky站起來抓抓頸，在他後悔前還是先去洗澡，但Tony的聲音叫住他了。

『恐怕還有一件事。Winter Soldier你能現在來一下嗎？Captain你也跟來吧。』

他倆望了房間裡的鏡頭一眼，又互相望了對方一眼，兩人都無法理解為何Tony會阻止他們明天出動，還要在這時候叫他們去見他。

Steve和Bucky趕快穿上衣服，當他們到客廳時發現大門已經開著，外面並沒有任何守衛來帶領他們，猜想那是Tony信任他們的第一步。Bucky對這大樓毫無認識，看起來有點緊繃，戒心重重地，Steve不自覺地靠近他，肩碰肩好讓他放鬆一點，沒多久他們遇上了個熟識的面孔。

Natasha穿著件皮外套，貼身牛仔褲和長靴，她的一隻腳踩著牆壁，抱著胸，面無表情地盯著Bucky。

「Nat……」Bucky從她的眼神中知道那是她板著臉的樣子，走上前想要說什麼，卻被Natasha的一個巴掌打住了他。

「你這個小混蛋，我應該知道你來當我舞男並一直賣情報給我是早有預謀的。」Natasha抱著胸說，Clint告訴她Object16的事時她滿是震驚，至今還沒能相信，難以置信地問：「Object 16竟然就是你的女兒？」

「對，而我知道你絕對會把這情報賣給SHIELD，但你不敢賣給HYDRA，他們會要你的命。」

Bucky覺得事到如今已經沒有隱瞞下去的意思，他們在任務上認識至今已經多年，面對像Natasha這種情報販子他能給她知道自己的身份，和Rikki這號人物存在，但絕不可能直接把他和Rikki的關係說清楚，先別說她有可能會把這個情報賣出去，更重要的是這樣他會欠了她一個人情。

只有這樣她能把情報賣出去賺點錢，自己又能不混在其中才是最好，想必Natasha也同意，但有礙於她不喜歡自己被利用這點，越想就越是生氣，再狠狠地賞了對方一個巴掌，心情稍微好一點，指著他說：「現在我們扯平了。」

Natasha瀟灑地走了後，Bucky偷偷瞅眼他身後目擊一切的Steve，他非常感激對方一言不發地假裝他完全沒看到剛剛的事，二人繼續前往Tony的工作室。

「時間剛剛好，Winter Soldier我需要你躺下。」Tony瞥到他們進來馬上向著揮手，指指房間中央不知哪來的手術床，說：「隊長可能要你幫忙說服他。」

「你想怎樣？」那手術床引起Bucky種種不太愉快的過去，他見到頓時退了幾步，但Tony及時把電子門關上，切斷了他的退路。

「能解釋一下發生什麼事嗎？」

Tony把電子儀器畫面轉去給他們看，指著全身素描，說：「Winter Soldier耳後的通訊器，還有小腹裡的炸彈，在出發前得要先把它們拿出來。」

「為什麼不早點把它拿出來？」Steve聽到炸彈兩個字雙眼瞪得大大，萬萬沒想到HYDRA如此絕情，分開他和Rikki還有在他體內放入通訊器都算有理，可是竟然怕他們最佳的武器背叛他們而不惜把他殺死。

「SHIELD大樓隔絕任何信號傳出或傳入，所以暫時沒任何危險，更何況……」

Tony說到一半就住口了，他的雙眼中帶著驚懼，平常不論發生什麼事他都能嬉皮笑臉，要不就把他那高科技的裝甲叫出來，但他現在的樣子像是他敢動半點的話下秒就會被人碎屍萬段。

Steve從來都沒看到他這個樣子，隨即轉身發現Bucky不知何時手上拿著一把手術刀，直直地指著Tony。

「把刀放下來！」Steve微帶著怒意向他下令，他握著他的手，半逼半就地領著他到手術床邊，說：「放心吧，我信Tony。」

「上次他把我麻醉了。」

「噢Tony！」Steve用手按摩著他的太陽穴，面對這兩個人他真是一個頭兩個大了。

「那是小意外。」Tony駁回，他舉起雙手退開，讓那些AI醫生取代他原本站著的位置，道：「這次我絕對不會碰你，醫生會為你局部麻醉之後把它拿出來。」

Bucky猶豫了半刻還是躺下來，當那些醫生靠近時他的金屬左手握得緊緊的，而他的右手還是握著Steve怎樣都不願放開。他抬起頭盯著拿著針筒的醫生把藥水注射到他體內，確定沒有任何不適的感覺才躺下盯著天花板不動。

「手臂和大腿裡那些東西是你自己塞進去的吧？」Tony拿著透明電子板接近他時，他又想要把上半身撐起來，幸好Steve及時按住他，要不然動到腹上的肌肉鮮血就會不斷地從切口湧出。

Tony見他那麼緊張，趕忙走到他頭顱位置，在板子上用紅圈把那些東西畫出來，接著把板子放平拿著，讓躺著的人能看得一清二楚。

「嗯，別碰它們。」

「給我拿出來。」Steve並沒有很滿意他們的決定，看著那張清晰得過份的素描圖就覺得心酸，Bucky手臂和腿裡都藏著炸藥粉和包裝得還算不錯的小刀塊，他不敢想像Bucky作為Winter Soldier時出任務是面對什麼事，但那些危險物一個不小心就能為他帶來不少傷害，絕對不能留在他體內。

「現在你在我身邊，我會保護你，用不著在身裡藏這些東西。」Steve緊握他的手，俯視著他說道。

「唔、有趣，這液體類的東西是避孕藥吧？」Tony把玩著醫生遞給他的透明小器材，其中一邊是精密的機械，另一邊流動著某種粉色的液體，他用試紙沾了點，說道。

「Captain看來你以後還是戴個套比較安全。」

「Tony我是不育的。」

「這還有待確定。上次我給你檢查時你的精子健康得很。」

「天啊我不想聽下去。」Steve無力地掩著臉，要不是他們太熟悉他，還以為他是面紅了。

Tony走開後拿著一支細針筒回來，Bucky緊張得縮起身子，問：「你在幹嘛？」

「這東西在你腹裡那麼久，怎樣也得給我打支針免得你內臟發炎吧？」

他們折騰了整個晚上，總算是把Bucky體內的危險物全部找出來，而麻醉藥效過後他似乎對Tony更信任，坐起來時表情已經更放鬆。

「Rikki耳後也有個通訊器，還有她腳踝位置裡有個電子門卡，那說不定會派得上用場。」

「門卡？」Tony好奇地問，這個年代還哪有人用門卡？

「HYDRA也有等級之分，Rikki擁有最高級訪問權，可以說是我上司。」「大門一般能用DNA開啟，可是Rikki是個秘密，所以在她腿上插入了門卡。」

「拿出來後用鋁箔紙把它包住嗎？」

「……Steve你以為現在是1998年嗎？」Bucky搶在Tony前先給調侃了對方，Tony猜他們以後說不定會能當好朋友。

「我明天會去處理，你們先休息準備出發吧。」Tony乾咳了聲掩飾自己的笑意，把他們趕出了自己的工作室。


	11. Chapter 11

要對付HYDRA說來輕易，做起來卻無比艱難。如今一個國土被一分為二，任何一方都能帶軍衝過去，當然那是自殺式的行為，只要一到邊境就會發現有大軍在等候他們，那是因為在SHIELD境內有不少內鬼，相對他們也有不少人在HYDRA境內。

唯一能取得優勢的方法第一步是需要找到個了解HYDRA的人。那個人會帶他們到HYDRA藏在他們境內的陣營，而負責出戰的人都必須被SHIELD所信任，並隔絕那些人的通信，任何相關的消息都不能傳出去。

一旦攻佔了那個陣營後，那個人需要教導探員HYDRA運作方式，絕不能給總部察覺到半點異樣，當所有陣營都被佔據後，他們就有機會在HYDRA毫無準備下攻進去，雖然勝算還是很微小，但不代表那不可能。

Steve對這次的行動比以前都更要嚴謹，早上當他召集Howling Commando時，他絲毫不給予機會他們通知任何人，進入戰策室前就必須交出所有通信器材，通過Coulson再三檢查才能通過。

從那一刻開始Howling Commando的人沒出任務時都會留守在同一個樓層，而那個樓層只有獲得授權的人才能進出，所有人的日常用品和食物都會由探員送進去，而送進去的東西都會被再三檢查，可說是絕對是滴水不漏。

作為保險Coulson會在出發時才通知他信任的探員有任務，到達後才訓練他們習慣HYDRA的行事方或。除此之外，Bucky直到當天會報前也不會把攻擊的軍營說出來，如有必要的話他會提前通知Steve準備什麼類型的運輸工具和武器，除此之外Bucky在其他人面前根本是半句話也不會說。與其說是Bucky冷淡，不如說是他不習慣跟其人說任務以外的話題，而且除非必要，否則他只會跟他尊重的人說話，他越是認同那個人就會說得越多，說得越自在。

剛開始的時候Howling Commando對於Winter Soldier會主動和他們合作都表現得非常反抗，Winter Soldier在這幾十年的聲譽都不外乎HYDRA最冷血的武器，所以他們無法不信任他，加上Bucky對於陌生人時性格根本火爆極了，又不會故意費口水去解釋，只要他忍不下來就直接拿起槍，所以出了不少岔子。

隨著一場接一場的好成績，Howling Commando越戰越勇，而Bucky在戰場上為他們提供了不少有用的作戰方式也漸漸贏得他們的信任，回到在總部裡不少人會請教Bucky訓練他們。

Steve是唯一能自由進出那樓層的軍人，在剛開始出任務時，他偷偷拜託Natasha幫他找一些資料，而他們毀了第四個陣營回來後，Natasha讓Coulson帶了個口信給他，要他回來後馬上找她，她帶著他要的消息等他。

他回到總部梳洗後二話不說換上便服，騎車去Natasha的脫衣舞店，他去到時對方才剛睡醒的樣子，搔著凌亂的紅髮有點不爽的樣子。

「全賴你最近搞垮了不少HYDRA的行動，我的線人才能把這文件帶出來。」她爬進酒吧桌裡，在酒櫃後的位置藏著的小型保險箱裡抽了個文件夾出來。

「我可欠了別人一個大人情哦。」她把文件夾遞了給他，在他接到前又抽回來，再三確定：「Steve，你確定你想要知道嗎？」

「Tasha，你不懂。」Steve輕嘆，他沒有正視對方，苦澀地說：「我必須知道，Bucky當年死在我懷中，是我的錯他才會死。」

Natasha聽到他這樣說自然是無法反駁，把那文件夾交了給他，放任他坐在一角盯著那文件。Steve輕輕地撫著那古舊的黃色文件夾，上面伴著歲月的細紋，紅色的筆跡寫著幾個俄文和數字，猶豫了許久才把文件夾打開。

文件封面裡夾著一張已發黃的照片，那是還在軍裡的James Barnes。另一邊是好幾頁文件，他翻動著那些文件，全部都是俄語翻譯成英文的研究報告和檢查結果等等，深呼吸了口氣，從第一頁開始每個字地仔細讀著。

 

XXXX年OO月OO日　醫生日記

探員在戰場殘骸中發現實驗品，當地的科學家決定即場把實驗品冰封起來以便運送及日後採取素材用。

我的同僚發現實驗品的肌肉組織和內臟保存良好，嘗試以電流配合電子器材叫醒實驗品，經過數小時解凍和電流刺激，最後竟然成功了，簡直是難以置信。

初步檢查出實驗品有基本的物理反應，但鑒於有一定的死亡時間，實驗品受到腦部傷害失去過往記憶，但圖文卡反映實驗品語言能力正常，試驗結果實驗品會說四種語言，包括俄語。

明天開始接受第一劑量Super Soldier Serum。

 

XXXX年OO月OO日　醫生日記

第一劑量Super Soldier Serum後，實驗品出現短暫的發熱，嘔吐症狀，但數小時後生理指數回復到正常。

抽血化驗結果表示Super Soldier Serum已混入血液中。

明天起會漸漸加重藥劑直到計劃完成為止。

 

XXXX年OO月OO日　醫生日記

第四劑量Super Soldier Serum。

實驗品發熱的的情況比日前更要嚴重，不時昏過去並胡言亂語。

清醒期間實驗品表現出極度痛苦，他的左手出現了某種不良反應令他非常不適，但上司禁止我們為他注射止痛藥以免影響結果。

 

XXXX年OO月OO日　醫生日記

第六劑量Super Soldier Serum。

實驗品今天接受藥物後出現失控的表現，他從床上叫了很久，突地爬起來把身邊的人打傷了，最少現在能確定他還記得怎樣戰鬥。

除此之外，他看來無法使用他的左手，估計是因為藥物從那隻手注入因此引致，剛開始的傷口沒有癒合的情況，而壞死的細胞越來越多。

好消息是實驗品的血液和切片報告回來，Super Soldier Serum與他身體配合度極高，初步估計實驗品的戰力比正常人強三至四倍。

XXXX年OO月OO日　醫生日記

第九劑量Super Soldier Serum。

這是最後一劑，實驗品接受藥物後馬上被麻醉送進手術室。

他的左手已經報廢了，幸好早幾天已開始出現預兆，技術部研發了一隻金屬手臂，一方面能提強他的戰力，另一方面能隨著科技進步而更換，所以接受藥物後就馬上就把他的左手切除以免影響最後結果。

手術非常順利，實驗品在手術後表示過他的傷口在發痛，雖然他的傷口以極快的速度癒合著，但我們還是加大了止痛藥的份量，沒想到加強藥量後，實驗品癒合速度卻減緩了。

XXXX年OO月OO日　醫生日記

實驗品被稱為Winter Soldier。

Winter Soldier已經完成了所有安排好的訓練和教育。

今天是他第一次被派遣出任務。Winter Soldier就如我們預期算毫無意外下完成任務。

上級完成鑒定他能力和忠誠度的評估，決定把Winter Soldier雪藏起來直到適合他的任務。

 

Steve把文件看完後一時間說不出話來，他無法知道Bucky到底面對過什麼痛楚，或是面對什麼任務，但光是看著那些文件就已經讓他心痛如絞，他但願自己早點知道Bucky還活著，那他就能把他救出來，而結果就不會變成在戰場上再次見面。

革命戰後他們兩人各自所承受的傷痛都是別人難以想像得到，或許命運根本不容許他們早日重遇，要不然他最心愛的人的犧牲就變得像場笑話而已。

當年的革命戰時科技正好開始發達，步入技術進步時代而引起了奪權的問題，不難想像這一切都是HYDRA在背後煽動，無疑他們成功了，引發了近百年最慘痛的一場戰爭。

革命戰斷斷續續地持續了足足三個多月，剛開始時美國政府擁有著明顯的優勢，他們把Red Skull抓回去關著，以為這樣事情很快就會結束。無奈現實離他們想像的差多了，HYDRA的人沒多久就來把Red Skull帶走，戰亂之間他有機會能打敗Red Skull，但他沒有。

那是他一生中最後悔的決定，他認為打退了HYDRA就沒有必要殺死Red Skull，而那個男人一個月後帶著軍隊回來了。

Steve以為他能再一次把軍隊擊退，他的確是做到了，再一次以為一切要完結了，當他帶著小隊走時，一聲響亮的槍聲從此震碎了他的心。他一個月前的心軟讓他付出了這輩子最大的代價。

他這輩子都無法忘記James的手掩著他的腹，殷紅的鮮血從他的指間流洩而出，他的雙腿再也支撐不起身體的重量，無助地倒在地上。他頓時衝上去抱著他，他想要為他止血可是慌忙中唯一做到就只是把雙手染上一片紅色而已，James似乎想要說什麼，但最後他只是虛弱地笑了，或許James是覺得他早就知道他想要說什麼，只是數秒間他懷中的人完全靜止下來，宛如在他懷中安睡著一樣。

他忘了自己有沒有哭，他想他有，急忙地在尋找著開槍的人，而不遠處Red Skull剛騎上直昇機，他的手上還拿著一支手槍，最令他反胃的是那血紅的臉上掛著個得意的笑容。

如果這世上有任何事物能把Captain America傷得最重的，那必定是與他出生入死的James Barnes。他抱著James的屍體一步步走回去總部，他還記得James在他雙臂上的重量，隨著每一步只會變越來越重，而他越來越怨恨自己的軟弱。

在那一刻他才意識到，自己根來從來沒變強。

Steve把文件夾蓋上，在酒吧倒了杯烈酒一飲而盡，借著烈酒嗆辣的感覺掩飾傷痛的感覺，借用吧桌上的打火機燃點起那文件夾，看著它在手中慢慢被火吞食。

「你在幹嗎？」Natasha不解地看著他的行為。

「副本呢？」Steve沒有回答他的問題，更重要是他並不笨，知道對方一定會存起副本，要不然怎能那麼冷靜看著他把原本燒掉。

「Hey，我也有職業操守。」

「拿來吧。」

「媽的。」Natasha眼見面前的男人無比認真的表情就知道自己瞞不下去，把一張小晶片交了給他。

Steve一手就把那晶片握碎了，說：「這件事除了我外，沒有人知道，清楚嗎？」

看到Natasha點頭他才安心地離開，這件事給Bucky知道了只會令他不安，而其他人得到了這資料恐怕只會興奮地拿來研究，沒有人像他那樣能理解到每字每句中的痛苦。

那天晚上當他回去時，他眼見Bucky在發呆就想起那文件的內容，不禁狠狠地打了牆壁一拳，手勁重得牆壁都陷進去了，接著他解釋只是壓力作怪。Bucky當然是不買帳，他察覺得出他不太對勁，但要是Steve不想說的話，他絕對不會過問。


	12. Chapter 12

他們全體在總部休息了一天，接著他們去攻打SHIELD境內的最後一個HYDRA基地，Bucky在會議那刻開始就表現得非常反常，一副坐立不安的樣子，Steve再三的追問下才知道原來他和Rikki花了很多時候待在那實驗室。

「如果你不想去的話就待在總部吧。」

「沒我的話你進去時絕對會很不順利。讓據點三發個信息給他們說是把突然失蹤了的Winter Soldier找回來。」Bucky扶著額拒絕了Steve的好意，除了進出的問題外還有就是實驗室裡有架戰機，那戰機對他們未來進入HYDRA地區很有幫助，問題是戰機上寫的都是俄文，也就只有他才能毫無難處地把它駕走。

「我希望你有心情假扮Rikki。」Bucky瞅了對方一眼，開玩笑道。

「我去跟Tony把門卡和通信器要來。」Steve緩了幾秒就意識到對方的計劃，立即去準備需要的東西。

Tony把兩個通信器的GPS系統毀了，為Steve準備了一件HYDRA的迷彩外套，把指甲大小的門卡縫到穿著的連身衣上，順道用噴劑把Steve原來的金髮染成咖啡色，再用帽子把他臉蛋掩住。

萬事準備好後他們的隱形運輸機停在實驗室幾十米範圍外，從那兒Steve和Bucky必須要徒步走到實驗室大門。

「別給他們看到你的臉，那些門會感應到門卡之後自動開門，別擔心。」

「我半點都不擔心。」

Bucky的雙手被手倒扣到身後，Steve拿著步槍走在他身後，一來這樣Bucky能帶領著他，二來這更像是把他押回去的感覺。

沒多久他們走到隱閉的實驗室門外，一個穿著白色長袍拿著印有HYDRA圖案平板電腦的男人走上前迎接他們，問：「Winter Soldier又自己跑了去嗎？」

「是的，似乎在Red Room救走Object 16時通信器壞了，於是他失蹤了那麼久。」

如果可以的說Bucky差點就想用手肘頂撞對方，他不應該知道關於Object 16的事才對，幸好那個科學家似乎是沒察覺到異樣。

「他記得發生什麼事嗎？」

「他說他不太記得。」

「唉……又來嗎？Winter你這樣我們很困擾。」那科學家搔搔頭髮，帶著他們來到地下實驗室，邊走邊問：「想要牛奶和曲奇嗎？吃了點心後再做測驗看看是不是解凍的不良反應吧。」

牛奶和曲奇？這必定是某種玩笑來的吧？

Steve投以對方一個難以置信的眼神，但被瞪回去了，用眼神示意他快低下頭，表現得沒什麼大不了的樣子。那科學家示意他停留在實驗室門外等著，與其說是實驗室不如說這比較像是某種籠子，透過柵欄他能清楚看到裡面發生的事，萬一Winter Soldier失控在外面的人都能馬上反應過來，毫不留情地開槍。

「Winter……？」

當那科學家把牛奶遞給他時，他猛烈地拉著對方，耳語：「別動。把其他人科學家叫來，接下來SHIELD的人會衝進來，乖乖就範的話他們不會對你們怎樣。」

看到對方錯愕地瞪著他點了點頭才放開手，他雙眼一直沒離開那男人，確定他是真的去把他同僚叫過來而不是驚動留守在這兒的警衛。

其他科學家陸陸續續來到後，嚼著曲奇的Bucky點算了一下人數，並對門外的Steve說：「人應該到齊了，叫Howling Commando進來吧。」

「別忘記，那是我的小隊哦。」Steve打開了閘門讓他出來，瞥了眼在那籠裡安坐著科學家，問：「所以你說你和Rikki花了很多時間在這裡是指……」

「是你先入為主以為他們待我很差。雖然有些測驗稱不上舒服，但他們是科學家，不是我的軍隊上司。」Bucky以眼角餘光看著那些人說。

「我會確保Howling Commando把他們絲毫無損地帶回去SHIELD總部。Tony看到他們說不定樂得很。」Bucky頷首搶過對方手上的槍，走到樓上加入其他Howling Commando的作戰。

佔領了實驗室和把戰機帶回去SHIELD總部後，他們總算是完成了計劃的第一步，當所有人安頓好後Steve安排了兩天時間給他們休息，順道讓他們有點時間處理得回來的東西。

他們準備出發去HYDRA前一個晚上，Tony突地把他和Bucky叫到工作室裡，說是想把在實驗室找到的東西給他們看，剛巧兩人吃過晚餐，把碗盤洗淨好就乘升降機到樓上。

「Tony，長話短說。」Steve難免有點煩躁，明天進軍HYDRA是極為重要的一戰，他現在應該好好地整理心情準備出發才是。

「我知道這不是最好的時候，但還是得給你們看看。」Tony向他們揮揮手要他們坐到沙發上，指指他身後的人群，說：「在HYDRA的實驗室我們還找了不少有用的東西，Fitz和Simmons正樂得很呢。」

「不過我想你們最有興趣還是關於Rikki。」一個褐髮的男人接話，Steve認得他就是在HYDRA裡工作那個科學家，後來在飛機上自我介紹時說他名字是Richard。

HYDRA在很多方面的科技發展上都比SHIELD更要了得，所以當Tony知道有人願意合作時差點就要開香檳，雖然那些科學家沒有SHIELD文件的訪問權，但是他們能把HYDRA文件解釋給Tony和他的小組，已經幫上了很大的忙。

Bucky聽到對方這樣說馬上坐正身子，期望著接下來的事。對於Rikki的身世他還有很多不了解的地方，那主要是因為他失去了過去的記憶，但無阻想要知道Rikki另一個父親，或是任何關於他懷著Rikki和她剛出生時的事。

沒多久Bruce跟著走了過來，他把手放在他的肩上，柔力地握了下，嚇得Bucky回頭狐疑地盯著他，問：「……你幹嘛摸我？」

「呃、接下來的事可能有點難接受，所以我猜你會想要點安慰。」

「你沒有生Rikki。」Tony冷哼了聲，開門見山地說。

這消息明顯吸引了Bucky的注意力，他錯愕地盯著那個比他矮小的男人，急忙地解釋：「怎可能？我記得自己懷孕，三個月時HYDRA派了我出任務，當時我在森林裡……」

「徒步走到會合點是吧？還有懷孕八個多月時HYDRA讓你在基地裡訓練新人。」Tony打斷了他的話，把一些畫面調了到螢幕上，那些畫面跟他記憶中全都一模一樣，旁邊還附加著些類似筆記的東西。

「這些全都是HYDRA給你植的記憶。」

「你是說Rikki不是我的女兒？」Bucky趕緊轉過頭望著Richard等待著對方的答案。

「那麼說不對。她的確是你的女兒，看到某些DNA組織完全相同嗎？」Bruce把畫面轉到他的全身素描，並附加了一個動畫幫助他理解，指著說：「他們故意給你一條傷疤，讓你以為自己真的生了Rikki，而且用傷疤掩蓋了槍傷。」

「槍傷？」Bucky這次轉頭看著Bruce，他覺得自己就像隻無助的小動物般，不斷地轉頭望向那些包圍著他的男人，尋找著自己想要聽到的答案。

「James Barnes是在戰場上中槍身亡的。」一直沉默地聽著他們對話的Steve終於禁不住插話。

Bucky舉起雙手要他們全部靜下來數秒鐘，他把剛剛聽到的話重新整理後再想一次，比起難接受似乎存在著更大的矛盾，他嘆了口氣，認真地問：「好吧，那假如你們說都是真的，如果我沒生Rikki，她怎可能是我女兒？」

「試管。Captain早前找到的地方就是Rikki出生的地方。」Tony馬上又湊過去，把畫面轉成早前Steve出任務得來的照片，一步步地解說：「Rikki數個月大時，他們帶了她給你見面，確定你沒有不良的反應後，把她帶回去用電子器具教育她，再把她帶去Red Room受訓。」

Bucky張口結舌好一會，最後他重重地深呼吸，推開了Tony獨自站在一角落沈思著，以手勢阻止其他人走過去。

「給點時間他消化一下這資訊吧。」Steve瞥了一眼Bucky明白這事沒人能幫得上他，而且他有理由相信這不會影響他明天的表現，於是轉而追問：「那Rikki另一個父親呢？DNA比對找到結果了嗎？」

「我們……」

Richard本來正要答話，可是被Tony及時打斷了，道：「我們還在研究。」

「Tony，別打算騙我。」Steve揚起眉，這反應怎樣看都大有內情。

「我們是找到個吻合的結果。」Bruce見對方怎樣都不會放過他們就實話實說，上頭只是說了不准給他知道他就是另一個父親，又沒說不可以給他知道他們找到個吻合。

「可是？」

「是SHIELD的人，只是在資料庫裡沒名字。」Tony隨意找了個DNA對比圖出來想要蒙混過去。

「怎可能？」

「這也是我們想知道的事。」

「你們盡力吧。」Steve輕嘆了口氣，對這答案有點失望。

「Steve。」Tony小聲地叫喚他，試探地問：「如果你想的話，我們有辦法能令他記起James Barnes的記憶。」

「不，這樣更好。」他二話不說就拒絕了。

Tony望著這兩個還沒出戰就已經愁雲慘霧的男人就覺得頭痛，拍拍手吸引他們的注意，得意地笑著說：「Hey，別這個樣子吧！我準備了點東西來提高你們的士氣。」

「Tony我想現在實在不是時候。」Bruce早就知道Tony在打什麼如意算盤而想要叫住他，才剛說完關於Rikki時，現在就給他們見她，這跟在傷口上撒鹽沒差別。

「你們出去外面等著吧。」Tony相信他們兩個比任何人都要堅強和明白事理，這事他們說不定已經接受了，於是沒多想就把他們趕了出去。

Bruce目送那兩個男人離開後，實在是覺得隱瞞著他們不怎麼好受，說：「事情已經快完結了，我們應該給Captain知道讓他決定。」

「還沒有。我們還不知道HYDRA怎樣得到Captain的DNA。」

Tony在他們走了後把螢幕改為門外的閉路電視畫面，他們兩人不知道在聊什麼，大多都是Steve在說個不停，而Bucky的話很少，最後Steve的話似乎是刺激到他於是他吼回去，而Steve只是粗暴地扶著他的頭，把他推到牆邊把一切化為激烈的熱吻。

沒多久有什麼吸引了Bucky的注意力，頓時把Steve推開，而一個小女孩跑了進畫面中，並看來對Steve非常不滿。

Bucky輕而易舉地以左手抱起Rikki，他的另一隻手疼惜地撫著她的髮絲。畫面雖因為Rikki剛好擋著Bucky的臉而看不出他的表情，但不難想像到他得知這個消息後是多震撼，從此以後他會比以前更要愛Rikki，因為這是天賜給他的禮物，這是他唯一確實擁有過的。

「Winter Soldier是因為愛而背叛HYDRA嗎？」Richard盯著那個畫面，問。

「這點我也想知道。」同樣目睹剛剛那畫面的Tony回答，現在對於他來說一切都是未知之數，他但願是自己多疑，但Winter Soldier那麼簡單就配合實在是有點說不通。

他們稍微和Rikki玩鬧會後就回到他們的樓層，並把自己關在房間裡，不巧的是他們共享同一間房間，所謂的一個人清靜比較像是兩個喝不醉的男人在浪費酒精而已。

從一開始時他們早就已經知道他們根本是在玩火，越是深入HYDRA就越是在翻自己的舊傷和添新傷口，不管對於任何一方來說都是難以嚼得下的事。

聽過關於Rikki的出生後，如今Steve注視著Bucky的側臉就無法不想起早先看過的文件夾，在這次攻打HYDRA的行動中所受到的壓力超出他們的想像，與革命戰時那種辛酸和痛苦截然不同，這次行動沈重的氣氛才是最磨人，那些壓力快要壓得他喘不過氣來了，他實在是不知道還有什麼等待著他。

「真不幸我們喝不醉。」Steve盯著手中玻璃杯裡的褐色液體，用指尖把杯子推開，苦澀地輕笑。

「也不是，用針筒把消毒酒精打進血液能換來幾分鐘醉意，要試試嗎？」Bucky跟著望向杯子裡的酒精，剛剛見過Rikki他的心情是緩了點，但那心煩意亂的感覺還在他胸腔裡遊走。

「還是別了，明天還要出動吧？」

「明天是最後一個地方了。」Bucky的語氣變得更凝重。

「車還是飛機？」

「讓Howling Commando收拾三天行李吧，HYDRA的飛機能把我們帶進去，但我有預感我們要待幾天才回來。」

「是HYDRA總部嗎？」Steve走過去躺在床上，一手按壓著鼻樑的位置。

「嗯。事情開始進入尾聲了。」他倒了杯酒給自己後馬上灌下去，接著又再倒了杯，仿佛那些酒精能令他更清醒。

無疑這陣子的信息量大得令他們難以招架，但是他們知道時間會沖淡那些情感，這些事都會成為過去，而到時候他們會慶幸自己知道了這些事，而不是被蒙在鼓裡。


	13. Chapter 13

這場戰役成功後他們會成為歷史上的英雄，但若想要創作歷史的話就必然會有犧牲。為此Tony早已準備好紙筆給需要的人寫下家信，萬一真的回不了來他就會親自把那些信轉送到這些人的家人手上。

全體五點就起床準備，六點整分為兩組各自上飛機，踏上對抗HYDRA的開始－－只是大部分的人都不知道那會是漫長的一戰。

Bucky提前一天就已經教會Howling Commando其中三個成員如何駕駛那部戰機，而那戰機上主要乘著他、Steve和Alpha隊的成員，作為先行的他們唯一的工作就是混進HYDRA地區裡為其他人開路。

在飛機上Steve為Alpha組的成員進行了簡報，並分配好工作，隨著飛機漸入HYDRA的境內，整個氣氛變得凝重起來，他們沉默地坐立著而此時發生了些他們意料以外的事。

「Hi。」

一把幼嫩的聲音嚇得Bucky慌忙地回過頭，望著正向他揮手的女孩愣住了。

「你在幹嗎？！」

「誰准你上來的？」Steve看到Rikki的身影跟著緊張地走上前問。

「我自己來的。」她冷哼。雖然Bucky說大人的事她不懂，Steve跟他的關係並非如此簡單之類，但無阻她還是不滿他這一點。

「Guys，我們現在有另一個問題。」一直留意著窗外的Rumlow看著他們接近HYDRA的總部，而不出一分鐘他們就會抵達到大門外的鐵閘。

「Ward你來，你說服力較好。」Bucky跟著往窗外看了一眼以手勢示意其他人快躲著，戴上面罩故意挑了個位置坐著，對Ward說：「他們叫我Asset，剩下的我相信你能胡扯出來。」

Ward意會地點頭，他都來不及緊張戰機的窗戶就被搖了下來。

「你們怎麼來了？」

「實驗室派我把Asset送回來的。」Ward退開了一點讓對方看到他身後的Bucky。

「我們沒收到你們前來的通知。」

「我可不想回去後又要回來。」Ward皺起眉頭一副困擾的樣子，他從腰包掏了部通信器出來，誠懇地說：「如果你不相信的話我可以打電話給Dr. Richard讓他親自跟你說。」

無奈那個穿著迷彩衣的HYDRA門衛並沒有買帳，強調他們必須要折回去，Rikki眼見他們計劃準備失敗，跑了上前從Ward身後探頭，問：「是有問題嗎？」

那個門衛手上的電子板發出嗶一聲，他驚慌地望著Rikki後又瞥眼坐在後面乖乖的Winter Soldier，立刻退開並下令：「給他們通過吧。」

Steve為事件出乎意料的發展而揚起了眉，HYDRA竟然就因為一個才幾歲女孩的說話，那麼輕易地把總部大閘打開？

「我以為Rikki的事是個秘密，怎麼好像每個人都知道了？」

「他們不需要知道她是誰，Winter Soldier和一個擁有最高訪問權的長官，還不需要通報進出，這點遠超過他們等級，自然是不敢過問。」

「你是說HYDRA裡有不少像Rikki的人？」

「職位高而且有能力的年幼間諜嗎？比你想像中要多。」Bucky面不改色地整理著他的裝備說道。

Steve無法理解 HYDRA的行動方式，他以為被當作實驗品的Rikki是唯一一個經歷過那種血腥和殘酷，但看來她不過是冰山一角，這一切比他想像中更要誇張，他難以想像到那些孩子是過著什麼樣的生活。

Bucky伸出手向Rikki招了招，她得意地吐了吐舌最後還是把偷來的門卡還出來，而他在自己女兒的額上吻了記，笑說：「少臭美。」

「接下來你留在戰機內吧。HYDRA想要把你搶回去，我不會讓這事發生。」

「要你管。」

進入HYDRA總部後一切順利得宛如暴風雨前夕，他們佔據了停泊戰機的空間把所有閘門都關起來，剩下的小隊成員進來時使用了不少的暴力，當差點報廢的戰機衝進來後，他們即時把通往外面的閘門也鎖上了。

無疑HYDRA知道他們來了，並且覺得他們把自己關在HYDRA總部裡簡直是自殺式的行為，可是Steve對此半點都不認同，Bucky倒數著HYDRA改寫閘門需要的時間，而Steve指揮著他的小隊到自己的崗位上，當倒數到零時盡是響亮的槍聲在那空間中迴響著。

事實証明Steve的計劃比想像中更奏效，沒多少HYDRA軍人能衝進去，大多沒走到過去就已經中槍倒下，而Howling Commando依舊絲毫無損。

停泊戰機的空間最不缺就是戰機和子彈，只要戰機對著閘門開槍，而他們躲在戰機裡根本就是萬無一失。當然HYDRA也不笨，知道後立即收回軍隊，任由他們通過隧道，在另一端等他們過來。

Steve小心地帶領著他的隊伍前進，沒多久他們再次跟HYDRA的人交火，他拿起盾牌單槍匹馬地衝出去，三兩下就把HYDRA的人打倒，Bucky看準機會跟上前助陣，不出一會就削弱對方的陣勢，好讓Howling Commando的人衝進去。

戰場上難免有死傷，Steve不自覺地盯著地上的屍體發呆，直到Bucky把他扯到一角時他才回神過來，意識到自己犯了什麼蠢事。

「怎樣了？」Bucky咬牙切齒地問。

「想起革命戰而已。」他搖搖頭，協助他把牆邊的通風口撬開。他信任Bucky的能力，於是為他設計了另一個行戰方向。

「待會見？」

Bucky點點頭就瀟灑地鑽進那狹小的空間裡。

Steve回到戰場上繼續作戰，他們把原來守在那兒的HYDRA隊伍解決得七七八八後，他指示其中一個小隊去打開下一扇門，而其他人組成防守陣容準備迎接下一波攻擊。

沒多久那電子門跟著開啟，在門後等著他們的不是HYDRA的軍隊而是站在原地動也不動的Winter Soldier，他眼角瞄到Steve緊身衣上的白色星星，即刻把嗜血的眼神收起來，走到男人的身後。

「受傷了嗎？」

「你必定是在開玩笑。」Steve看不到對方的表情，但從語氣猜想他應該是在微笑。

「你要找的男人在樓上。」Bucky指指升降機說。

當他們全部都上到來頂樓後Steve要Dave把幾個強力的炸彈投到下層，切斷任何人追上來的可能性。他要部分人留守在這層其他地方，而自己和Alpha隊的人追尋著帶領HYDRA的主腦。

Jasper在走廊看到他立即掉頭跑掉，Steve和其他人趕緊追上去，他們來到一個看似未完成的工地，他讓其他人在外面把風，自己和Bucky先行進去了。

「你無路可逃了。」Steve整個空曠的空間就只剩下他和Jasper，而Bucky不遠處阻擋著另一個出入口。

「抱歉呢Cap，恐怕無路可逃的人是你。」本來應該在把風的Rumlow拿著機械槍從黑影中走出來。

「Jasper Sitwell不過是個傀儡而已。」Rumlow很乾脆地一槍把Jasper解決掉，隨手拋下機械槍，說：「你知道嗎？我們故意給你找到那個舊實驗室，深知你們絕對會找到Red Room，幫我們解決對手，至於Object 16你們一定會活抓回去，那樣Winter Soldier一定會找上你們。」

「你不得不承認這是很好的計劃。你和Winter Soldier打起來，給我機會解決你，萬一你看到他的臉而心軟就更好。」Rumlow見對方沒答話就說個不停，在他耳邊道：「他長得很像James Barnes是吧？」

Rumlow的話惹得Steve冷哼了聲，Bucky眼見這情況不太妙就走了過去，但在任何一方動手前都不敢魯莽作事。

「萬萬沒想到你們竟然認識，那樣也不錯，如果Winter Soldier把你帶來這兒，我們就在這兒把你解決。」Rumlow繞著他們走繼續說下來，他的手粗暴地握著Bucky的臉蛋，笑說：「幹得好呢Soldier，那三天還真的讓我大開眼界，害我也想試試看。」

「別碰我的人。」Steve不悅地緊抓著他的手，使勁地把它拉開。

「Captain，要是我的話會先擔心了自己。」Rumlow揚了揚手，隨即一小群黑衣人不知從哪冒出把他們包圍起來。

「彼此彼此。Ward。」Steve輕哼了聲，另一個在把風的Howling Commando也跟了進來。

本來Rumlow聽到Steve叫喚那個名字時還躊躇滿志，沒想到的是Ward舉著槍帶領著SHIELD的STRIKE小隊進來。

「你是我們其中一個。」

「噢不、事情是這樣的。」Ward示意小隊的成員走到那些HYDRA成員身後，以槍指壓著他們的頭顱，聳聳肩說：「Captain最討厭有人背叛他，所以你的計劃他早就知道。」

Steve舉起一隻手讓Ward處理剩下來的事，但更重要的是給Bucky知道別打擾他們。

Rumlow一個跨步衝到Steve的左邊，想要搶得先機對付他，跳起來把全身的力量轉移到腿上踢過去，Steve及時以盾牌避開他的攻擊，但也被對方逼得退了幾步。

一手按著地面的Rumlow藉這個空檔把腿橫掃向Steve，可惜被擋了下來，他們都想比對方先站起來，Rumlow忙不迭地先一步出手，動作流暢地對Steve狂追猛打想要找到他失手的那一刻，沒想到自己卻先出現弱點，被對方狠狠地踢中他的膝蓋。

他悲嗚了聲跪下來，眼見Steve的盾高舉在空中正對他擊下去，趕緊側滾翻退開幾步，繼而不屈不服地與Steve對視著。

這次Steve搶得主動權，用力地把盾拋出去，而Rumlow靈活地避開了，撲向對方出拳。無奈他是Steve訓練出來的精兵，他的想法對方怎會看不出來，輕鬆地躲開了並補上左勾拳，但Rumlow能當上他的左右手自然不是什麼省油燈，一個伏身就避開了。

錯就錯在於他起來時離Steve太近，還沒來得及反應就被對方一個手肘撞上了下巴。Steve抓緊機會狠狠地踢了他一腳，害他被逼退了幾步，雙腳已經來到窗邊，眼見自己快要掉下去，想要抓住些東西時被對方閃電般拉住，及時把他拉回來。

「Rumlow，你跟隨我那麼多年，應該知道我不手下留情。」

「殺了我吧。」

「這兒掉下去或許會，又或許不會摔死你，我讓命運決定你的生死。」

Steve的手抓住Rumlow的黑色衝鋒衣，他們已經站到窗戶的頂端，Rumlow只是勉強地以腳趾站在地上。Steve瞥眼對方身後的火海，這個三層樓的高度絕對摔不死他，差別只在於他能否自救，又或是醫療組能在他斷氣前能把他救出。

「記住一點，沒人能打他的主意。」Steve面不改色地說，眼眸中映出冰冷無情。他很清楚自己放手的話代表什麼，雙手不自覺地顫抖著，他這輩子或許從來沒感受過雙手如此地無力，緩慢地把緊握的手指鬆開，看著他眼前的人消失在火海中。

「Steve！」Bucky箭步上前想要叫住他，可惜已經太遲了。

「你應該叫我Captain。」Steve默然地盯住那片橙紅色，在火光下他的雙眼染上一片鮮明的紅色，冷冷問著：「怎樣了？你心軟嗎？」

Bucky脫下掩住他臉蛋的面罩，把人拽了過來，湊過上想要吻對方。他能感覺到Steve的呼吸打在他的臉上，他們的雙唇只差數公分就能遇上，而Steve陡然把他推開。

「我們還在任務中。」Steve轉過身回復到他應有的冷靜，帶領著他的小隊，說：「讓其他小隊進來把東西打包帶來吧。」

Steve默不作聲地看著SHIELD派來的隊伍從窗框位置跳進大廈裡，眼見他們自動自覺地收拾滅火和收集情報後，利用泛著藍光的運輸用電子通道回到機上。

本來在當指揮的Bucky瞄到Steve離開的背景趕緊追了上去，對方只是瞥去一眼認知他的存在，依然是什麼都沒說，Bucky不用想都知道有點不對勁。

Bucky隨意地找個藉口把其他人使開了，好讓他們有機會獨處而不受別人打擾。

「這兒沒鏡頭。」他鎖上他們房間的門，跟著Steve進入藏在書櫃後的安全室。

在這個世代中，早就已經沒有所謂的隱私，再加上他們深知在SHIELD裡有內鬼，使他們一直以來極難找到機會商議，於是Bucky從實驗室把戰機帶走後第一步就是把房間裡的鏡頭角度修改了，接著把安全室裡的鏡頭拆下，再改寫系統不給任何人知道這安全室的存在。

Steve進去後垂著雙手，盾牌從他的手中滑落到地上發出噹的清脆聲響，他仰頭重重地嘆出一口氣。就只有在這樣無人窺視的空間裡他才能真正地放鬆下來。

他坐在狹小的單人床上，雙手扶著額，問：「天啊，還要這樣下去多久？」

「快要成功了，不是嗎？」

「但願真的是這樣。」

「別忘了這就是我存在的原因。」Bucky把那個盾牌放好，快速地把他的皮製軍衣脫得只剩背心，躺在床上拉了拉Steve的背心，道：「躺下，慢慢說，我們有一整個晚上。」

Steve睨了他一眼，跟著把髒兮兮的緊身衣脫下來，躺在他身旁盯著天花板一言不發地，有點不知該從哪兒說起。

「今天……很慘烈吧？」作為引導的Bucky小心地提問。從第一天開始他們就明白到自己在做的事是多麼瘋狂，要承受的壓力比任何人都要多，但同時他們知道這件事就只有他們能做到，因此從中他們學習去認識對方，彼此支持，而這場戰爭完全是建立在他們的信任上。

Steve一言不發地又嘆了口氣，他把身體縮起不願再回想今天的事。

「是Red Room吧？那事差點毀了你。」Bucky沒就此罷休，緊抱著他問道。他早就理解到對方習慣把難受的事自己一肩扛起，所以他的角色是不斷追問直到他能把這些事都說出來為止，而對於他來說這並非難事。

Steve重重地深呼吸，聲音中帶著正常人聽不出來的顫抖，支吾地開始說：「我……我還記得他們的樣子，他們雙眼的顏色，我下令前那些孩子看著我以為我會放過他們，但……但我還是下令了。」

「你知道Red Room必須是第一步，而且是最艱難的一步，必須要殺他們一個措手不及，要不就很難再找到它。」

「我知道！但內裡的人大部分都不過是孩子而已，我們大可以把他們救出來……」

「不。他們早就已經沒救了，你有看清楚他們雙眼嗎？那是沒有靈魂的人。」

「他們還小，我們能教他們。」

「Red Room裡的孩子近乎全都是孤兒，只有孤兒才沒人想念，沒任何牽掛，而且很多沒感受過愛。」Bucky搖搖頭，他以前在Red Room待過一陣子所以很清楚他們行事方式，向對方解釋道：「訓練從三歲開始，有天分的話可能更早，第一課就是把那孩子和一隻兔子關在房子，不給他任何食水，也沒有任何工具，唯一活下去的方式就是把那兔子徒手殺掉，如果甘願餓死的，那不是Red Room需要的人。」

「那Rikki……」

「她絕不例外。HYDRA的人興致勃勃來跟我說，Rikki是史上最年輕完成任務的人，那時她才五歲多。」Bucky沉默了數秒，認真地說：「要不她是我女兒，我會毫不猶豫開槍。」

這件事他從來沒跟任何人提起過，不管他以前的記憶是否HYDRA偽造而成，現在他對Rikki的感情是假不了。他或許有恨過自己的軟弱，沒能讓Rikki從這個醜惡的世界中得到解脫，沒能刪除自己唯一的弱點，但與其去恨自己，倒不如是利用這點當作動力讓自己不惜一切得到自由。

「你不應該告訴我Red Room的位置。」Steve只是在他的額上親了口，道。

「別說得我應該內疚的樣子，我也付出了代價。」他的嘴角微微勾起，眼神不知遊走到哪兒去。

「在擔心Rikki嗎？Ward會好好照顧她。」Steve倏地把他心裡想著的事說出來。

「……我不喜歡你這樣做。」

「我還以為你滿喜歡。」Steve挽著他的腰，臉上掛著個笑容說，但看他沒有反應以為他是說真的，緊忙道歉：「呃不是嗎？抱歉我……」

「不，你說得對。」他們的眼神對上了，Bucky對他露出一個拿他沒轍的淺笑。

「那樣就好。」

從他擁有記憶的第一天他就戴著一副冰冷的面具，他不過是一件利器所以不配有感情，但不代表他不擁有情感，不管他怎樣裝他終究是人類，而每一個人都會有微表情，那是腦袋本能地反映出來只有1/4秒的表情，沒有人能看得到，但對於擁有超於常人視力和反應力的Steve很快就意識到。

能看出他的表情代表能預料到他的下一步，換言之對方擁有著對於他來說那是極為危險的能力，他當時應該殺了Steve才是，但對方沒用這個能力來威脅他，反倒是一步步地建立起他們的信任，利用這點猜測他的心意和喜好，是說想要跟他當朋友，但實際上卻攻佔了他的心。如今只有在Steve面對他才能像一個真正的人類般毫不掩飾地把自己的情感流露出來，能被人所愛和去愛別人。

「噢、你等我一下。」Steve陡然想起什麼跑了出去，沒多久又折回來，雙手藏在身後故裝神秘的樣子。

「這個給你的。上次你在Tony的實驗室裡偷偷瞄了幾次是吧？」Steve緩慢地把手遞到他面前，他掌上是一團近乎他手大小的白色毛球。

Bucky接過那白色毛球，牠過於毛茸茸所以剛剛他沒能看出牠在哆嗦。上次他在實驗室看到的毛球比這隻更大隻而且更大膽地跑來跑去，猜牠應該還年輕，於是小心地把牠放到枕頭上，那團毛球花了點時間習慣自己身處的環境，對身邊的事物感到好奇，慢慢地在枕頭上移動，用頭到處蹭蹭的。

Bucky看著牠爬到枕頭邊緣，輕輕地推了牠一推，誰不知牠笨拙地趺得整個反過來四肢向天的，惹得Bucky不禁輕笑，他盯著那毛球的四肢不斷划動正猶豫要不要幫牠一把，突然牠停了下來扭動幾下就翻過身了。

「噢它爬起來了。」Bucky伸出手指給牠順毛，而Steve湊過去壞心眼地戳了牠一下。

「改天我會送給Rikki。」他利用Steve的緊身衣弄了個像樣的窩把那團毛球放進去讓牠休息，轉過身把自己的臉藏到Steve的懷中，小聲道：「謝謝你。」

「別客氣。只有我們時你就盡情放鬆吧。」

「Steve你是我認識中最能忍耐的人，所以你的面具必須繼續戴下去。」他一隻手不怎麼溫柔地揉著對方的臉，說。

「我知道。再兩天一切就要完結嗎？」

「嗯。怎麼好像反倒被你安慰了？」

「是嗎？我覺得我們能這樣笑，心情就已經好多了。」Steve笑著說。

在這個沉重的時代中，能看到Bucky難得一見發自內心的笑容就已經是他最佳的良藥。

他們兩人就這樣纏著對方漸漸睡過去，只有在這種能自由言行的地方和自己信任的人身邊，他們才能真正地睡得安穩。


	14. Chapter 14

『CAPTAIN？』

一陣急促的敲門聲和呼叫聲把兩人吵醒。Bucky匆忙地瞥眼床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，這密室並沒有窗戶，一個不小心他們睡太久了，完全忘了今天清晨時分Steve要負責監督工作，到中午他們再換班的。

「糟糕，我沒穿褲子，Djenya你去應門好嗎？」Steve爬起床急忙地找著一套乾淨的衣物。

「你這笨蛋。昨天叫你脫衣服，又沒叫你連褲子把脫掉。」Bucky跟著爬出床，他本能地想整理好項鍊和背心，卻發現頸部空空如也，錯愕地望向Steve。

「噢，我在你睡著時拿下的。」

聽到Steve毫不在意的語氣地說，Bucky整顆心都沉了下去。那項鍊是他們合約的證明，Steve把鍊子脫下來就代表他們之間的關係已經完結，他只有作為James Barnes的代替品才能待在Steve身邊，感受他給他的愛，難道事情快告一段落所以Steve已經不再需要他了嗎？

「怎樣了？」Steve看到他在發呆輕輕拍他的肩。

他回神過來搖頭，迫不及待離開這房間，乾脆把骯髒的背心脫掉，在對方察覺到任何異樣前逃了去應門。

「有事？」

那小隊隊員看到上半身裸著，下身穿著運動褲，目無面表開門的Bucky，腦袋當機了幾秒才回應：「Winter嗎？我們遇上不知是敵還是友……」

「多緊急？」Steve跟著快步走了過來，他看起來比Bucky要好－－最少穿著白色短袖內衣。

「如果有十一級的話，我絕對會說十一級。」Bucky和Steve互相給對方一個眼色，那隊員繼續說：「對方似乎是在等待我們降落。」

「我先去看情況，你換上戰鬥服吧。」

「這兒不是你給指令。快去吧。」Steve開玩笑般提醒，其實早在剛剛他們交換眼神時兩人就已經達成共識，所以Bucky還沒說完就已經出了去跟著那隊員走。

指揮室大門打開時所有人都期待著那隊員帶著神色凝重的Steve回來，誰都沒料到會是個半裸著的Winter Soldier跑了進來，剎那間所有人都傻了眼看著他。

他們回程時把人手重新安排過，戰機上只有Dave以外那三位Alpha成員、沒受傷的Beta隊員和幾位SHIELD探員，除了Alpha成員外沒人看過Winter Soldier完整的五官，一時間沒反應過來對方是誰。

「Cap……噢Winter。」Ward回頭望他一眼，招手示意他過來中央的長桌。

雖SHIELD上下所有人都聽過他和Captain的事，但每次見到Winter Soldier時對方總是戴著面具，難得會說話時聲音也冷冰冰的，再加上資料夾裡那些驚人的事跡，誰都沒想像過面具下是個怎樣的男人，所以看到這個被稱為鬼魅的男人只穿著長褲出現，突然覺得他似乎以前那麼殺氣騰騰。

「盯什麼？我身上有什麼你們是沒的嗎？」

「呃不是。」

被這樣一問，所以人都回頭專注於自己的螢幕上，其中一個SHIELD的探員尷尬地乾咳了聲，把畫面放映在電子長桌上，說：「這是現時畫面，他們在整理地方給我們降落，我們最多能拖三分鐘吧。」

畫面一角停泊著SHIELD的小型隱形噴氣式飛機，但從機上部分焦黑不知是破損了還是來者懶得修理。如果來者是SHIELD那還好說，可是畫面中那些人從容的表情，要麼是知道他們是SHIELD派來，不然就是認為他們是HYDRA的人。

這情況真的有夠尷尬。

「有多大機會HYDRA發現了我們的行蹤？」

「這有點難說，估計所有預防加上這路線的話，頂多只有10%。」對方手指飛快地按著鍵盤計劃著他們的行程和各種對付這情況的成功機率，困擾地說：「我們還在HYDRA境內，這樣找不到援軍。」

這點事不用說他也知道，Bucky咬了咬下唇，思考著合理的下一步。

這戰機被敵人下了通緝令為首要目標，所以魯莽行事前他們必須要摸清楚對方的底細。畫面裡他數出七個人，恐怕只是調查隊之類，這點人數他們足以解決對方，可是這樣說不定會敗露他們的行蹤。要是HYDRA要所有外勤的人報出目的地和任務代號的話，那麼電腦小天才Rikki改寫了HYDRA系統出入記錄跟其他人用偷來的HYDRA輸送機把傷者和有用的資料送回去SHIELD的事就會敗露。

「對方剛剛發了這個信息過來，可是我們現在來不及破解。」坐在另外一邊的女探員大喊，把信息轉到中央大畫面上。

「恭喜大家，他們絕對是HYDRA。」Bucky嘴角勾起個弧度，暗自裡如釋重負，轉向和Ward說：「Alpha小隊去換衣服，我不管你們選什麼人，總之給我弄九個像樣的STRIKE隊成員出來，在閘門等我。」

Ward點頭帶著隊員去準備時，他望著那寫著英文字母，毫無意思的信息解說：「那信息是樂譜的來，字之間的空間代表拍子。」

「音樂什麼時候有K音了？」

「高音D。你翻譯好就告訴我是什麼歌。還有下降時盡量慢點，給時間我穿衣服。」

Bucky邊說邊衝出指揮室，在回去房間路上遇到已整裝待發的Steve，對方向他含首傳達自己已知計劃內容，兩人半句話也沒說擦身而過。

鑒於那班不速之客最後一刻才把信息發過來，時間上有緊迫，但幸好Steve貼心的已把他的戰鬥服正面反出來，連同所有配件整齊地掛在房裡的餐桌上。

他迅速穿上戰鬥服，正好在閘門開啟前趕到來，瞥眼所有人已經在自己的崗位上，舉起手向鏡頭做出手勢示意一切就緒。

「那音樂是Ode to joy。」Ward看著閘門打開，湊過來耳語。

「他們抓到SHIELD其中一個能力者。」

Winter Soldier的面罩被Tony稍為改裝過，裡面藏著個迷你對講機，所以他只是小聲地宣傳，整戰場戴著耳機的人都會聽得一清二楚。雖然最初Tony一時貪玩想要知道他在戰鬥時會否自言自語，但事實上這功能的實用性出乎意料。

「哎呀這不是Winter Soldier嗎？真意外呢HYDRA會叫你來回收。」閘門打開後一個把黑髮往後梳得貼服的中年男子領著兩個手下進來。

「名字，任務編號。」Bucky以死板的聲線說。

「我還以為Winter Soldier不會說話。」來者瞄到他的金屬手臂就已知道他的身份，聽到他的語氣更是不禁半開玩笑半嘲地說。

他進來後環視了戰機低層一周，STRIKE小隊的人應該還隱藏在SHIELD內等待命令，更何況他只是抓到個低級的能力者，根本用不著派出被器重的Winter Soldier來回收。

「這有點不對勁。」

帶頭的男人退開幾步，他在戰場多年的磨練使他直覺一直都很準確，戒備地打量著在場所有人，緊握著槍準備迎戰或最少威脅他們令自己安全離開戰機。

Ward見狀立即拉下面具，緩和地說：「Garrett。」

Garrett是多年前負責他訓練的探員，他比任何人都清楚知道他是HYDRA的一份子，但當他在畫面中看到Garrett時，心想非必要的話他不想露面，他很清楚對方是個老狐狸，在不知那男人得悉多少關於HYDRA基地的事前露面根本是在拿他們的計劃冒險。幸好的是對方會開玩笑而且會覺得不對勁代表他毫不知情，雖然對方不一定會信任他，但熟悉的臉龐總能令人放下戒心。

「Ward這還真意外。」Garrett果真放下戒心把槍收起來，招招手讓其他人跟上來。

「嗯，聽說你的噴氣式飛機出了點意外，派了正好經過的我們來載你們。」

「名字、編號。」Bucky重複再說一次。

「這傢伙還真的是木頭人，你不能像正常人說話嗎？」

「HYDRA故意把我訓練成這樣。」Bucky接過文件隨意地望了眼就把它遞回來，說：「把東西拿上來。」

Garrett的兩名手下夾住一個戴著手扣，臉上滿是傷腫，留著鬍子的黑人把他拖上戰機，其中一個人手上還拿著某類科技產品。

「他似乎是靠這科技……」

「他才不管。」Ward打斷了Garrett的話，取走他手上的機械裝置，勾著對方的肩，轉移話題：「待會要喝杯嗎？」

「你的隊伍也在船上了嗎？」 Bucky回頭問Garrett，對方點頭後他算了一下人數就下令出發。

他們沒讓那小隊的人上去主控室所在的上層，那兒還有其他SHIELD的探員，萬一交火起來極有可能會增加傷亡，所以他們把Garrett小隊的人帶到下層害廳，說他們沒在用下層把這兒當作自己家就好之類的虛心話。

Ward先讓其他人出去，只剩下他和Garrett小隊的人，他好客地為所有人準備啤酒或汽水還不忘跟他們開玩笑讓他們放下戒心。

驟然Bucky用力推開客廳區的門，一手抓緊依然昏迷中的能力者像孩子拖著毛娃娃地拉拖進來，隨手把他丟到一角，自己坐在空出來的位置一言不發地呆望著前方。

頓時整個房間靜下來，原來嘻嘻哈哈的氣氛跟著變得怪異起來。

「呃、他是這樣，習慣了就好。」Ward無奈地輕笑聲，暗中摸向藏在沙發下的手槍。

「別動。」Bucky心裡數了三十秒，給予足夠的時間Ward和在客廳外守候的人準備，時間到就把藏在那昏迷中的可憐蟲身後的散彈槍抽出來，直指著Garrett冰冷地說。

不出他所預Garrett的手下全都紛紛站起來匆忙地掏出槍來，而Ward不慌不忙地把槍抵在對方的太陽穴上。

「Ward你……」Garrett錯愕地輕喚，猜想對方是為確保他們是HYDRA而作出威嚇的行為，笑問：「老朋友，這是什麼意思？」

「Captain。」

Bucky利用對講機小聲地叫喚在外面的人，突地數個拿著衝鋒槍的人闖進去把所有包圍，並讓出一條通道供身穿著伴著白星和條紋的藍色緊身衣男人走到中心。

「抱歉你們上了賊船的意思。」

「Captain America，很久沒有見呢。」

「投降吧，在我機上你沒機會。」

「看來是呢，而且你隊裡多了兩個有力的隊員，真叫人意外。」Garett把手上的槍拋走，舉起雙手不屑地說。

「要怪就自己好騙吧。」Bucky把對方隊伍的槍全數取走，本能地把手搭上Steve的肩上，笑著道：「這招好像屢試不爽。」

「對，不過這應該是最後一次。」

Bucky誤以為對方是叫他把剩下的事處理，走上前猛烈把Garrett踢倒在地上，手槍上過膛後瞄準著他的心臟。

「慢著！」Steve在他按下扣板機前及時阻止了他。

在回程的路上遇到Garrett是他們計劃以外的事，雖然未來身為HYDRA的人終有一天會被拿下，但他的懲罰不至於死，一路上的傷亡已經超出他的負荷，更別說明天他們還有最後的一戰，他實在是不想再看到血淋淋的場面。

Bucky不解地瞪了他一眼，粗暴地甩開他的手，氣沖沖地跑出去乒乒乓乓的走到上層去。

「先把他們關在會議室。」Steve沒由來地擔心突然以氣用事的人，指示部下把Garrett一行人關起，瞥眼倒在一角的人，道：「呃、這傢伙就先留在這兒。」

眼見他隊伍的人開始行動就匆匆追出去把Bucky找回來。

他第一個想到Bucky會在的地方就是他們的房間，急步回到沒鏡頭的密室裡，果真發現Bucky坐在房上等著他。

當他看到他進來時，猛然扯住他的上衣把他摔在最近的牆壁上，咬牙切齒地說：「你這混蛋心軟了？」

「你給我冷靜點。」Steve握緊對方的手要他放鬆下來，語氣盡可能溫和地解釋：「我們已經快成功，那些人不需要犧牲。別忘了你自己之前也心軟了。」

「他們不同！別忘了是你跟我說在這世代中，正義和正確之間只能選一個。」他放開Steve，走開了三步又回頭揍他一拳洩憤，下手重得對方趺在地上，伸出手握著他的手把他拉起，提醒道：「Steve到這個地步我們只許成功。」

「這樣不冷靜實在不像你。明天我們就回去SHIELD總部，這一切就會完結。」

Steve說得不錯，他失去了自己應有的冷靜。

對於Steve的原則他是百思不得其解。Steve從來不殺人，為塑造Steve現在這個戴著那黑暗的面具，他用盡所有方式，所有言語上的刺激，精神上的羞辱，肉體上的折磨，可是對方依然是無動於終。某天他抓了自己其中一個任務對象到他面前要求他把人殺了，Steve越是拒絕他就越是慢性折磨那個人，他的血肉為鐵椅染上新的顏色，那個人求饒和痛苦的聲音一直在房間裡回響著，最終那個金髮的男人看不下去，顫抖的雙手拿起手槍扣下板機。

第一槍不足以致命，於是他繼續折磨那個人。

第二槍還是沒打中要害，於是他沒有停手。

第三槍準確瞄準心臟，於是他把手槍取回來，把屍體處理掉。

Steve變得支離破碎，他想當時Steve哭得很難看，但他只記得房間被破壞得更難看。

隔了幾天他又把另一個任務對象帶回來，第二次下手才是最難－－因為他會想起第一次殺人後的痛。

他殺死了以前的Steve Rogers，他這輩子都再不會是一樣。

想必Steve決定要終止他們關係是因為他恨他。

但他愛他。

這些全都令他失去作為Winter Soldier的冷靜。

Bucky重嘆，他的手不怎麼溫柔地抹面，說：「我已經是個一無所有的人，你知道我多想要這……」

「Hey，我也失去過不少，我明白的。」Steve沒讓他說下去，只是把他抱在懷中。

他明白－－他倆都有付出過。


	15. Chapter 15

Sam醒過來時覺得昏昏沈沈的仿佛自己身於夢境中，但腦袋不斷散發出陣陣的刺痛提醒著這是現實。雙眼努力張開條細縫，第一件意識到的事是自己躺在地板上，抬起頭發現一個男人正坐在他面前的沙發，而那男人的左臂上有顆紅星。

他認得那個紅星，霎時間清醒了幾分，忍下身上傷口的痛坐起來，踢動雙腿退開幾米，支吾地說：「我跟他們可不是一伙。」

「我知道。」

一個穿著便裝的金髮男人從Winter Soldier身後走出來，他總覺得那男人有點眼熟，因受傷而變得遲鈍的腦袋過了數秒才反應過來，驚訝地大喊：「慢著，你是Captain America！你怎麼會在這兒？」

「這有點複雜。」他沒想到自己不穿著戰鬥服和面具也被認出來而感到訝異，他解開了對方腕上的手扣，坐在房間另一邊的沙發上，一本正經地說：「二十四小時不到我們就會回到SHIELD，接著一場硬仗將會開始，所以我問你，你站在哪一方？」

「你是HYDRA的人？！」

「你是傻的嗎？」

「但是你……蛋糕？真的假的？」Sam回頭正打算反駁剛嗆他的Bucky，沒想到對方手上拿著碟子和小叉子在吃奶油蛋糕吃得津津有味，這跟Winter Soldier的形象差太多了，一時間什麼氣勢都不知跑到哪裡去。

「我肚子餓。」Bucky簡單地解釋，接著用叉子切了一小塊蛋糕吃。

「咳、那得看你為何進攻SHIELD。」

「SHIELD裡面有不少HYDRA的人。」

「如果是這個原因的話，我想不到拒絕的理由。」他本來就不喜歡HYDRA的作風，加上革命戰後SHIELD似乎是怕了HYDRA而不敢任意行動，如果能借機改變現況的話他自然是樂意得很。

接著他很快意識到另一個問題，指著Bucky問：「Winter Soldier不是HYDRA的人嗎？」

「他去哪，我去哪。」Bucky搶先一步回答。

「類似吧。」Steve只好跟著附和，接著又說：「我們已經為你包紮，在這兒休息一下吧。」

Sam躺在沙發上很快就睡過去，客廳只剩下他們兩個的呼吸聲，Bucky意外地覺得怪異，明天是決定他們計劃成或敗的重要日子，可是他無法專注去想自己明天的行動，腦海裡反倒是一大堆想要問對方的問題。

他最終禁不住把一直把玩著的軍刀放下，走到窗邊假裝不在意地問：「有什麼改變了？」

他不敢去想像Steve臉上的表情，HYDRA的訓練和工作早已把他磨練成一個是個出色的間諜，面對著Steve這程度的騙子，只要看著他的雙眼就知他的話是真或假。

萬一Steve的想法跟他所猜測一樣，不管對方決定要說什麼他也能得到答案，而他怕那個答案。

「James Barnes。」對方思索了幾秒才意識到他在問什麼，緩緩地道出一個不意外的名字。

Bucky沒有追問，而Steve默然好一會，才說：「我從來沒想過要為他復讎，只想讓HYDRA的瘋狂停止，而如今我做到了。」

昨晚Bucky睡著後他想了不少的事，七十年前的革命戰，HYDRA和SHIELD的關係，他們計劃真正目的，他們經歷過的事，以及Bucky對他來說代表著什麼。

「所以一切都結束了？你也不再需要那個合約？」

「不、我意識到一件事。我迷失了方向，一直以來我只是追著個影子，雖然我一直跟自己說你不是他，但還是把你當為他。」

他意識到他對不起James和Bucky。

從一開始他就不應該想要任何人當James的代替品，他們擁有過的愛情是無價而且不能取代。

他並沒有愚蠢得不知道Bucky對他有好感，但他沒有好好正視這份感情，或是他們之間的可能性，這對於Bucky來說一點也不公平。

「我和James Barnes的愛情早已走到盡頭，但我跟你的不一樣。」他走上前，從後珍重地抱著Bucky，耳語：「我們的愛情才剛起步而已。」

他們都失去過太多，任何一方都不能再錯失半點機會。

「……你們知道我還在這兒的吧？」被吵醒的Sam一手扶著額說。

「回去睡你的覺。」Bucky尷尬地推開抱著他的人，狠狠地打昏Sam，瞥了眼Steve說：「現在可不是談情說愛的時候。」

「的確不是。」

他們待在客廳裡休息好一會後就回到樓上的戰術室，鎖上房門把一張大型樓層藍圖放在桌上，計劃剛開始的部分才是最困難，他們沒想過事情會進度得如此快，進攻SHIELD實際行動計劃他們還沒來得及進一步研究。

Bucky覺得這樣不錯，最少他有時間思考Steve所說的話。

花了大半天待在戰術室後他們總算為任何情況定下應有的行動，回到房間時Bucky已經近乎累壞，他泡了杯熱茶喝放鬆自己的腦袋，Steve跟著坐在他身邊。

「我們應該繼續下午的話題嗎？」

「我還以為我們才剛剛說完明天多重要。」

Bucky暗地裡輕嘆，今天下午忙起正事來就忘掉了要如何回應Steve。無疑自己是愛他，但他是多疑的人，就算他再信任Steve也難以一下子就投身對方懷中。

「我知道你有猶豫，但我會讓你相信我。」

「Steve你是我少數我會信任的人。」

Steve輕撫對方的臉，一陣難以形容的感覺湧上心頭，他低頭親吻著Bucky，隨著自己身體的重量把對方壓在沙發上，慢條斯理地解開他的軍服，仔細地吻著他的肌膚。

「記得我們還要留體力明天……」

「我只是想親熱一下。」

Bucky嗯了聲，挽住了他的頸子把他拉近自己，雙唇俯仰之間緊貼著對方，原本試探般的舌尖很快互相纏住，藏在他內心深處那頭野獸漸漸甦醒，使他無比地渴求著對方。

Steve零碎地吻著Bucky的頸子，好像怎樣都不足夠，幾乎想要在對方身上咬一口，情不自禁地低喊：「天啊、Bucky……」

對方驟然僵直身子用力推開他，站起來抹了抹臉。

「怎樣了？」Steve愕然地問。

「只是……我沒那個心情。」

「……我說錯了什麼嗎？」

眼看對方不答話並走遠的Steve在原地踟躕，問：「我問在你，我是不是說錯什麼了？」

「……不。」

「我可不是傻子。」Steve越說就越是著急，他本來對戀情這點事就不太在行，而他越是想要彌補他的過錯就越是搞砸。

「該死的，不會因為我叫你Bucky這原因吧？」

「你說我不是他。」

「你當然不是他！或許一開始我是把你錯當成他，可是你從來都不是他，而我愛的是現在的你，不是過去的你。」Steve輕呼出一口氣讓自己冷靜下來，他牽起Bucky的左手瞄了眼再凝視著對方，眼神誠懇地說：「為了建立我們之間的信任，你讓我進入你的內心，所以我比世上任何一個人都要了解你，我明明暗自發誓會盡自己最大能力令你不再受傷害，結果自己卻無形中不斷地在傷害你。」

「Steve你知道為什麼在那麼多人中，我偏偏只是對你有感覺？」Bucky咬著自己的下唇，這個問題他問了自己無數次，每次他都告訴自己Steve不值得他的愛、Steve不了解他的事、他沒有愛別人的資格，但他知道那些都不過是籍口而已。

「……是因為我明白你的心情，我理解你的想法？」

「還有呢？」

「你待我不同。在你身邊我覺得安心，覺得很溫暖，覺得自己是被需要，覺得人生是有目標的。」

這些原因在某程度上讓他想起HYDRA，他就如一張雪白的紙，於是那些人給了他生存的原因，令他覺得自己被需要和有目標就已經很足夠，可是那些都是冰冷的，對比之下Steve給予他更多，而那就像毒品般令他上癮。

Bucky臉上帶著個苦澀的輕笑，道：「這大概就是被愛的感覺吧？」

「呃、萬一有其他人能給予你這些，你就會更愛他嗎？」

「Steve Rogers你是白痴嗎？有誰的人生經歷像我們這麼瘋狂？有誰能比我們更懂得有個伴侶跟自己度過難得的假日那種愜意？有誰能比你更令我覺得自己像個正常人？」

「你這個固執鬼應該早點跟我說你對我的感覺，那我說不定會早點意識到自己在做什麼事。」

「……你為什麼愛我？」

「這我說不出來，呃、愛是一種很特別的感覺。」Steve摸著自己心臟的位置，笑說。

「因為你還是把我當作James Barnes。」

「不、硬要說的話，我愛你的原因與你愛我的一樣。」Steve握緊他的手領著他回去房間裡，說：「別再說你自己像James Barnes了，我已經說過你一點都不像。」

Steve推開被子讓Bucky舒服地躺在床上，他跟著鑽進去輕吻了他的額頭，手始終沒有放開過。

「James喜歡拉著我跳舞，但你巴不得推開我。」Steve說完後輕吻他的額頭。

「James喜歡藍色和黃色，但你喜歡紅色和黑色。」他說完後又再吻了吻他的額頭。

「別說了。」Bucky蹙起眉，總覺得拿自己來跟自己比較感覺不太好受。

「有一件事你們倒是滿相似。」

「……什麼？」

「總是在我身邊扶持我，但自己有事卻隻字不提。」

「這只是習慣而已。」

「說不定有天你會改過來。」他想自己眼裡必定是泛著淚光，他吻了吻Bucky的金屬手，此時此刻說話自然不過地溢出：「我愛你。」

「你……喜歡叫我Bucky？」

「那是我之前無意間……如果你介意的話我會繼續叫Djenya。」

「我不討厭Bucky這個名字。你知道我不知道他就行了。」

他第一件學會關於愛情的事就是互相遷就，磨合過後這段關係就只屬於他們，再不會有James Barnes的影子。


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky在預計降落時間兩小時前就起來為裝備作最後檢查，而Steve更早就起來把工作分配好給隊員。

「Captain，我們要通知總部準備降落嗎？」Ward問。

「不，我可準備給他們一個驚喜。」Steve笑說，他把SHIELD大廈藍圖拿出來，指著中間某層位置，說：「我們要撞進去。」

「不是吧？！」

已經穿著戰鬥服的Bucky正好進來，揮手示意其他人出去，邊說：「他可不是開玩笑，我來設定自動路徑，你們快去準備。」

「今天就是我們等待了很久的日子。」

Bucky跟著Steve走到離玻璃窗最遠的牆邊，眼看著前方的大樓越變越大，戴上面具抓緊連接在牆上的扶手，開玩笑地問：「怎樣了，緊張嗎？」

「怎可能。」

Steve說完沒數秒他們的隱形戰機就撞上SHIELD的大樓，玻璃碎片最先從四面八方闖入戰機裡，接著金屬碎片到處橫飛，最後大樓的警鈴不斷地尖叫著。

「未來某天我或許會後悔答應撞進去這主意。」Bucky從原本是控制室的廢墟中站起來，一副厭惡的樣子脫下被碎片撞裂的面具。

「是你提議我們帶頭進去。」

「我們需要方法啟動SHIELD的緊急防範……」

Bucky話才剛說完就被Steve一手推開，害他來不及反應跌坐在地上。他抬起頭來發現Steve舉著他的盾牌，地上有數支被擋下的鋼箭，而不遠是Clint拉著弓弦直指著他。

「Cap，我不知道你發什麼瘋，可是請你放下武器，否則別怪我不客氣。」

「我們來把藏在SHIELD裡的HYDRA成員找出來，別阻止我，除非你是其中一員。」

Clint默不作聲盯著他，眼神裡帶猶豫，手上還拿著弓箭思考著Steve騙他的可能性。

「Captain，Tony在樓上等你。」Coulson氣呼呼地衝進來阻止了一觸即發的打鬥。

Clint把拉緊的弦線慢慢放鬆，把箭取下來放回去背後的箭筒，道：「下次可以不要炸掉那高台嗎？我很喜歡它。」

Steve聽到Coulson的話不禁皺起眉頭，進攻SHIELD的事他就只是簡略地給Coulson知道而已，而他信任Coulson不會胡亂把這事說給其他人聽。

戰機闖進來的大房間正好是在住探員的客廳，旁邊的樓梯能通往上層練習用的電腦指揮中心，而大門早已被Coulson鎖上，所以Howling Commando待在下層

一行人尾隨著急步的Coulson，用這房間特有的通行密碼打開指揮中心的門，裡面正中央坐著一個名為Tony Stark的男人。

「我把大樓鎖上了，沒任何人能進出，你們有最少有三十分鐘，再多就得視乎HYDRA找什麼人來入侵系統。」

「你跟他說了？」Bucky難以置信地問。

「我這個天才猜到的。當初你那麼易輕說答應幫忙有點說不過去。」Tony咬了口甜甜圈，快速地揮動著感應器投射出來的畫面。

「HYDRA或許是暗中殺了不少會對他們構成威脅的人，但他們總需要些人才來助長勢力和科技發展，所以我才說能信任Tony。」

Bucky瞄眼Tony，狐疑地盯著對方，問：「……你們以前有一腿是不是？」

「我的天，你到底是怎樣猜到？」

不知從哪兒出來的年輕女子把電子板交給Tony，說：「噁、我一點也不想知道。」而在站一邊的Clint也扮出快要吐的樣子。

Tony乾咳了聲，假裝沒聽到剛剛的鬼話，為大家介紹這份神秘的女性：「咳，這位是Skye，我們電腦天才之一。」

「所以這兒的電腦能連接到主機？」Clint環視了這房間一周，雖然設備與是相同，但因安全理由這兒的人工智能系統與SHIELD的並不是連接在一起。

「當然，練習用的指揮中心可是我設計的，我自然是有方法。」

Tony厭惡地揮揮手示意他們快離開，但一把男性的電子聲音叫住了他們。

「Barnes先生我想有一個人想要見你。」

Rikki從某張書桌後探出頭來，笑說：「папа。」

「Rikki，你怎麼會在這兒？你不是應該在家裡嗎？」

「這兒的電腦好玩所以就留下來了。」

「你負責好電腦的事別亂跑。」Bucky聽到有點哭笑不得，只好讓她留下來，轉身望著其他人警告：「你們別讓她出什麼事。」

「James，請求人的語氣不可以這樣哦。」Clint冷哼了聲，把他的弓組裝好，說：「但你不說我也會守著這地方。」

「不太確定我喜歡那名字。」

他們確定指揮中心的門鎖上後就回到樓下的客廳，Steve深呼吸了口氣，緊握著Tony交給他的麥克風。

「大家午安，我是Steve Rogers，又或許你們會認識我為Captain America。長話短說，HYDRA利用了七十年前的革命戰把他們的成員混了進來SHIELD之中。革命戰後這個世界變得如他們希望般混亂而黑暗，不少的人失去了應有的權利和自由，你或許沒意識到，因為從七十年前他們就一點點地控制著大部分的人，新一代根本不知道擁有權利和自由的味道，但今天這一切都會改變。我知道這可不輕易，尤其是你最親的人說不定就是HYDRA，但我需要你勇敢起來，把他們找出來，對抗他們。我對惡霸的行為絕不袖手旁觀，Alexandra Pierce，我第一個要來阻止的人就是你。」

Steve把話廣播發送至整個大樓每一個角落後，不用他的超級聽力都能聽到大門外的騷動，他深吸了口氣隨手把麥克風丟下，轉身看著他的隊友們。

「Howling Commando你有我絕對的信任。呃、盡可能別殺掉他們吧，祝各位好運。」

「是的Captain。」

Howling Commando各自走到自己的崗位上，拿起槍準備作戰，Sam快步走到Steve身邊，問：「等等，我怎樣知道哪些是HYDRA？」

「你走出去時對你開槍的就是HYDRA。」

「我喜歡你這個想法。」

一聲令下後Tony解開大門的電子鎖，門外SHIELD的探員盯著他們顯然有點不知所措，愣了幾秒後某幾個探員開始退開讓路給他們。

「紳士們，謝謝你。」Steve向那些探員點點頭。

可惜和平的前奏並沒有持續多久，Steve領著他的人走到一半就有人擋在他面前用槍對著他，場面頓時陷入一片混亂中。

『Steve，大樓裡的HYDRA開始行動了，他們無所不在。』

「Tony現在可不是好時候。」他抓住一個HYDRA的探員，一個反手把他壓在地上打昏後說。

『能派三隊人員去情報室、科學樓和地面嗎？』

「你需要多少人？」

『十五人左右？科學樓那邊情況有點糟糕。』

「我去吧。」Bucky邊解決他身邊包圍著他的人邊說。

『去升降機那邊，我會送你們去需要的樓層。』

「Tony你找到Pierce了沒？」

『還在找。』

「那你繼續找吧。」

Steve暗自覺得幸好SHIELD沒派太多人來包圍這房間，加上廣播後部分的探員都自動自覺讓出路給他們，而少部分較勇敢的甚至加入他們對付HYDRA。

情況得以控制後Steve讓Sam跟部分SHIELD探員留在門外守著他們的陣地，而他分配好Howling Commando去其他地點把HYDRA成員捉拿及困起來後就趕到科學樓幫忙。

「Bucky，情況如何？」Steve彎下腰跑到躲在辦公桌後的Bucky問。

「大部分都搞定了，除了這個類似炸彈的東西。」Bucky瞥了他一眼，站起來向他對面的人開了幾槍，接著聽到有人倒下的聲音，Bucky再指著浮在房間中央的小球說。

「Howling Commando快點撤離這兒。」Steve擔憂的皺起眉頭，站起來把盾牌丟出去解決了兩個大意的HYDRA探員，並下令他的隊員離開。

『我想我找到Pierce了，只是有點小問題。』Tony的聲音突然從對講機傳來。

「我這兒也是。」Steve望著那球體，球體表面不時顯示出一個數字，而那數字正以驚人的速度倒數中。

Bucky用安裝在他護目鏡內的相機拍了張3D照片發給Tony，他看到後發出不太喜悅的輕哼。

『絕對不是什麼好事。那炸彈是雛型所以非常不穩定，而它的威力足以讓這大樓化為平地。』

「慢著，我能解除這個炸彈。」正被護送離開的Fitz推開身邊的人跑過去，他笨拙地尋找著某東西，說：「只要找到我的電腦就可以。」

『Captain我們這兒恐怕需要你，我們有個人質問題。』

「我不能把Fitz一個留在這兒。」

「那隨便留一個人陪我吧。」Fitz手上拿著他的平板電腦插話。

Steve回頭望他的Howling Commando，有幾個人自願留下來，分別都向他點了點頭，他迫於無奈只好尊重他們的決定帶著其他人離開。

「Tony你能看到人質嗎？」Steve指示大部分的人去其他地方，只帶著Bucky和幾位精英進升降機後，問。

『Ohyea，那些可是大人物，他們是國家安全局和外交局的人。』

「偏偏今天？我可不記得有這行程。」

『Pierce推前了會議，他們現在頂樓。』

升降機把他們直帶到頂樓，他們分為兩小隊躲到兩邊，在門開啟的瞬間HYDRA的人對著升降機不斷開槍，打破了升降機的玻璃牆。

「下次或許應該建議別用玻璃建造這東西。」

Bucky的聲音夾雜著玻璃碎開的聲音傳來，Steve不禁同意地點頭，就在對方換彈匣之際緊握著盾牌衝出去把外面的人打昏。

他招手示意安全讓他們進入樓層，這層就只有Pierce的辦公室，他們透過玻璃偷偷瞥進去發現會客室裡有數個HYDRA的特種部隊隊員守著，人質都被逼坐在地上，而連接著辦公室的大門都被關上。

Steve指揮所有人包圍著會客室的出入口後舉著盾牌站起來，如他預計一樣，那些HYDRA成員看到是他二話不說就猛烈開槍把玻璃都打破了。

他們看準機會就開始回火，雙方很快各自出現傷亡，而慢慢Steve的小隊甚至取得優勢。

「別進來，要不然我殺了他。」房間裡某HYDRA成員見狀便粗暴地抓起其中一個人質用槍指著他的頭顱。

「這就是我不喜歡有人質的原因。」Bucky瞄了那傢伙一眼，不滿地冷哼。

「人質最易被拿來當肉盾。」Steve想著就覺得這行為卑劣，咬牙道：「大家別亂來，我們需要一個計劃。」

這下子Steve自然是不敢輕舉妄動，眼巴巴放棄大好機會，下令讓他的人退後，打算比耐性把裡面的人先引出來再說。

Bucky以為自己很擅長忍耐，可是當他聽到Steve下令以後，Alexandra Pierce在那扇大門後這想像就變得意外地磨人。

「Hell no，我們只是一步之差，不能再等下去。」

「Bucky！」

Steve來不及拉住他，Bucky冷哼了聲就跑了過去，一手按著半身高的牆壁躍身魯莽的闖了進去，而其他人只好急忙地找地方掩護。

HYDRA的人沒料到會有人敢單槍匹馬進來，花了數秒才反應過來，槍口指著人質的太陽穴準備扣下扣板機。

「我來幫你。」Bucky先一步掩護中站起來，迅速把對著人質的胸口開槍，接著靈敏地躲回去免得被無情的子彈擊中。

「什…什麼？」那個HYDRA的人看著他懷中停止了掙扎的人，錯愕地望著Bucky，無法為他的行為想到任何解釋。

「別這樣盯著我，我以前也是HYDRA的一員。」Bucky挑起眉解決了房間另一邊的人，在他們不留神時把含有迷藥的彈藥丟過去，沒幾秒房裡的人全都漸漸入睡。

房間變得死靜後，Bucky站起來示意Steve並過去踢了那傢伙一下，諷刺地說：「Hail HYDRA。」

「為什麼你有這個手榴彈不早點用？」Steve望看四周被他們破壞得不像話不禁小聲地問。

「這你應該問那些愚貨，我在他身上偷來的。」

兩人相視而笑，他們示意隊員收拾會客室，Bucky確定好有足夠的子彈後舉著槍準備進入辦公室， Steve向他點頭後猛烈地把門踢開。

他們往前走了兩步，向以椅背對著他們的Pierce說：「你輸了。」

「Captain America和Winter Solder，這還真是稀客。」Pierce把椅子轉過來對他們輕笑，把被桌子掩著的人拉起來，道：「我可不會那麼確定。」

「Natasha！」

Natasha的情況看起來不太妙，她的左肩中槍一直在流血，而明顯已經虛弱得很，就連打昏Pierce的氣力都沒，再這樣待下去沒多久她就會失血而死。

Bucky不自覺地咬著想要衝過去。他與Natasha的交情算得上是不錯，他們以前任務相見過後一直都很欣賞對方，而當他離開HYDRA後雖然是利用了她把關於Rikki的情報給SHIELD，可是提前是Natasha信任了他才有可能成功，所以某程度上他的確是欠了她。

「如果我是你的話就不會亂動，除非你想她身首異處。」Pierce把她推到在椅上要她乖乖坐著，而自己走上前在Steve的身邊打轉，繼續說：「事情是這樣的，我本來對你抱有很大的期望。Super Soldier Serum經過不少的實驗，而你是第一個成功的人類，HYDRA一直以來知道你未來有一天會為我們服務，或最少提供一定的價值，而你的確有。」

「什麼意思？」

「那你得問問SHIELD了。」Pierce露出一個神秘的笑容，故意挑起Steve的好奇心。

「不僅如此，革命戰是個令人滿足的意外。那些屍體、那些血肉還有James Barnes都改變了你。」他不禁為這些成就而感到自豪，臉上掛著喜悅的神色，坐在桌上，向Bucky招手，道：「你沒想過我們會救活James Barnes是吧？孩子，給我來看看你。」

Bucky就如個聽命的士兵放下槍，目無表情地走到Pierce的身邊，在他的示意下轉身舉著槍直指著Steve。

「Soldier。」

「Captain。」

「殺了他。」Pierce向他下令。

Steve對於Bucky有百分百的信任，但看著那些能以假亂真的動作，他有半秒間以為或許從Bucky主動來找他的那刻開始他就中了HYDRA陷阱，幸好沒有辜負他對他的信任，以槍把狠狠地擊向Pierce的額頭，把他推到Steve的面前。

「下輩子吧。」

「沒想到你真的出賣我們。」坐在地上的Pierce摸摸他額上的鮮血，厭惡地看著Bucky道：「我真是不懂為何那些人會重視你，從一開始我就知道你只是個失敗品，你應該留在倉庫裡繼續被遺忘。」

對於Bucky默不作聲的反應，他氣憤的站起來拍掉身上的灰塵，咬牙切齒地說：「你知道我唯一會叫醒你的原因是因為我們需要你女兒。」

「噢、我當然知道。」

Bucky嘴角勾起來好看的弧度，相反Pierce為他的話而皺著眉，過了好一會才意識到中計的是自己，失笑的說：「……你們早就串通好。」

一直在笑的Pierce突然靜下來，還沒來得及說下去他胸口就中了一槍倒在地上。

「我還沒問他問題！」Steve走上去瞥眼地上安靜得很的男人，道：「這下子好極了，開槍前最少讓我揍他吧？」

「那只是麻醉藥而已，他吧啦吧啦地說不停快煩死我了。」Natasha壓著自己肩上的傷口勉強地站了起來說。

剛剛Bucky走近Pierce並把他打倒在地上只不過是個誘導而已，當他被情緒影響著時Bucky偷偷用身體遮掩著Natasha讓她把手扣解開並給予她手槍。

「更何況你現在也可以打他。」Bucky在他身邊走過時說，Natasha更是二話不說用高根鞋踢了他的臉一腳。

「還是不要。」Steve蹙眉瞄了他一眼，扶著受傷的Natasha離開，道：「不過你說得對，這傢伙真的很煩人。」

Steve讓其他人接手處理Natasha的傷勢，他向Tony報告了情況後就把Pierce被抓拿的消息廣播給所有人知道，雙方都停止了戰火，部分的HYDRA成員乖乖的自動投降，而反抗的人正一個個被拿下。

他猜事情總算是完結了。他當然知道多多少少還是會有HYDRA成員藏在他們當中，但暫時他們不會敢行動，更重要是他不打算讓SHIELD繼續這樣運作下去。

他眼看隊員各自有事情在做，而自己派不上用場只好先行離開，他拍拍Bucky的肩示意升降機的位置。

「你覺得如何？」他們步入升降機後Steve問。

「……肚子餓。」

「那要去吃晚餐？」

「這算是約會嗎？」Bucky勾起了個笑容，意味深長地問。

「視乎你想不想。」

升降機把他們直接帶到地面那層，他們休閒地邊聊著邊穿過人群，像是剛才改變歷史的事壓根兒沒發生過，直到有人留意到他們為止。

那個人知會了身邊的人，他們都停下了手上的工作為他們鼓掌。地面這層正因為搬運物資而聚集了不少人，漸漸那些人都停下來拍掌。

Bucky面對著圍著的人有點不知所措，他的面上不自覺地露出個溫暖的笑容。

現在的他或許稍為能理解到Steve的理念。

那些掌聲證明了他不再是以前的Winter Soldier，現在的他多了點什麼，而他不討厭這個改變。


	17. Chapter 17

Steve帶隊拿下HYDRA和SHIELD的事沒一陣子就傳得整個國家上下無人不知，很多市民擔任國家會陷入無政府狀態，幸好Steve早已經想到這一點，為了不讓HYDRA有機可乘，他和Coulson草擬了一份名單和職務，在事件完結後Coulson第一時間聯絡那些人去大樓幫忙。

Steve和Bucky外出吃了頓晚飯及稍作休息後也趕回去前SHIELD大樓，他們可有不少的事要解釋。

剛從任務回來的Nick Fury望著近乎變成廢墟的大樓，抱著胸問：「有人能他媽的解釋一下發生了什麼事嗎？」

「我們塑造了一個新的世界。」Bucky從他的後方走近。

「這樣說太誇張了吧？比較像……帶來了新希望，剩下的事就要交給你。」

Steve把一個厚厚的文件夾交給他，他狐疑地打開瞄了幾眼，難以置信地問：「你想我當Director？」

「你是我們最好的探員，我不覺得會有比你更好的人選。」

Nick快速地瞥眼文件後面幾頁的內容後把文件夾關上，一副欲言又止的樣子，最後小聲地問：「你是在說你們在神不知鬼不覺的情況下弄了個計劃出來？」

「算是吧。」

「剩下的不難猜，我們精心設計一個計劃是因為有同樣的目標，而現在這個計劃成功了。」

「從開始計劃至今不知不覺已經有五年多了。」Bucky騷頭回想著當初他主動去找Steve時的事。

「比我們想像中要快多了，不是嗎？」

Nick的腦海裡試圖把這些拼圖碎片拼起來。一切從五年多前Bucky去找Steve開始，他們覺得這個世界需要改變，於是想出對付HYDRA及改變現時社會風氣的計劃。他們想要SHIELD主動去對抗HYDRA總部，便計劃利用了Rikki作為介入點，於是派Bucky去Natasha的店裡當舞男及賣情報給她。至於對付藏在SHIELD裡的內奸的事不能給人知道，Steve因此轉變自己的性格，為了令HYDRA放下戒心及不給任何人起疑。

Nick把計劃大致上的內容都想出來，只有一點他覺得不對勁，問：「慢著，革名戰時HYDRA找到機會成功製造了他們想要的世界，而Captain在那後之間性格就已經截然不同。」

「我的確是憂鬱了很久，後來一直用跟蹤已腐敗的SHIELD所給任務隱藏自己在找機會反抗。幸好他們也怕我造反所以沒明確下令要我殺人。」

「但Captain America的作動報告中的確是有不少死亡數，數量足以引起注目。」

「你確定那些數量上升不是從五年多前開始？」Steve嘴角勾起一個微笑，回頭望著他身後正在忙著收拾的Howling Commando。

「而且你確定那些人真的死了嗎？」他們身後的傳來一把聲音，那男人笑笑，說：「我的價碼是七十萬。」

「我的是九十萬。」

「別看著我，我只正規探員。不過能加入Howling Commando的人都是想要改變這世界的人。」

「Holy Shit.」Nick不禁輕嘆，雖然現時他們面對著不少問題與不明確的未來，可是他必須承認這計劃真的不錯。

「正義不是一個人能辦到的事，所以我才會去找Steve幫忙。」

「而這個世上每一件事都有它的代價。」Steve望著眼前的廢墟嘆息，他和Bucky各自都付出了代價，現在唯一做到就只有希望會開花結果。

「現在你是Director有一件事的想拜託你。」在他們去幫忙整頓前他叫住了Nick，道：「Pierce說我為HYDRA提供了某些價值，你能幫我查一下嗎？」

「當然。」

幾天後新的SHIELD找到地方作為臨時基地，而他們聯絡了一些有前途的人幫助他們參加選擇，不久美國將會回復以前的樣貌，而SHIELD會為這國提供保護。

今天一大清早Nick就把Steve和Bucky兩人召到基地作最後的會面和安排細節，會議完結時Nick把一份文件交給Steve。

「你要求的東西。」

「等等、Rikki是我的女兒？」Steve把那文件從頭至尾看了幾遍，那是Rikki被抓到事的報告，上面的確是說他的DNA吻合。

他把文件丟到桌上，略帶著不滿的語氣，道：「過了那麼多年後突然跟我說有一個女兒？」

「你給我聽清楚，Rikki才不需要你，你休想打她的主意。」Bucky聽到對方的語氣變得極為敏感，冷哼了聲就只差在沒揍他一拳。

「我沒那個意思。」

Nick再調出一份明顯被修改過的文件，把他查到的事一五一十地告訴他們。

自從SHIELD知道Steve是不育後就偷偷藏起他的DNA樣本，以便未來培養出新的Super Soldier Serum，而當中他們試圖把他的DNA與其他人混合，全數都失敗了，直到他們取得樣本16，HYDRA的內鬼把結果偷走，花了數年最終把成功養育出Rikki。

「SHIELD和HYDRA擅自用我的基因來進行實驗，這事我怎樣都接受不了。」

「混蛋，你喜歡或非，Rikki存在是不假的事。」

「閉嘴。你們攻下SHIELD和HYDRA時合作無間，現在卻像個三歲兒吵個不停。」Nick不禁輕嘆，打算為他們作主：「Rebecca的確是有你的基因，但要是你不想插手她的生活，我就把撫養權交給Winter Soldier。」

「慢著、我只是不滿SHIELD，不是Rikki……」

「好了好了，在我在你們身上開幾個洞前給我終止了這話題，離開了這房間你們再自行決定。」Nick聽到Steve的低沈的聲音，跟看著Bucky快要殺人的樣子就覺得頭痛，揮揮手把他們趕出去。

他們才剛步出Nick的辦公室，Bucky已經盯著Steve宣佈，道：「Rikki跟我。」

「……好吧，但我還是她爸爸。」

「……當然。」

Steve抿著唇覺得這話題暫時不應再說下去，Bucky接受他是Rikki另一個爸爸的事已經算是很大讓步，於是他從腰帶的掛包上取出一個細小的公文袋交給對方。

「如我們約定好，你們的新證件和護照。」

「James Barnes……」Bucky慣性地翻到護照最後一頁了解他新的身分，當他看到那個名字時不禁感覺錯愕，支吾：「生物學上我的確是他，但實際上我不是。」

「我知道，但你賺取了這名字。我想另一個James知道會很高興。」

「……謝謝。」Bucky低下頭，他感激Steve為他做的事，雖然心裡知道自己的罪行這輩子也洗不掉，可是最少在其他人眼中他不再是殺人犯或是活在別人影子下的人。

他接著翻開Rikki的護照，頓時把剛剛的感激之情一掃而空，把護照塞回去給Steve吼說：「混蛋你剛剛才說了Rikki跟我，卻在護照寫Rebecca Rogers？馬上給我改成Rebecca Barnes！」

「噗哈哈－－看來你已經很習慣James Barnes這名字。」Steve望著對方喜怒無常的表情不禁笑出來，他把另一份證件交給他，說：「你應該知道我不是不想成為她生活的一部分，只是不是現在。」

「……我知道。」

Bucky輕笑，把那些證件收好後去房間接Rikki離開，今天後他就如願以償地得到自由，以他擁有的資金他能帶著Rikki去世界任何一個地方，讓她忘記這兒發生的事，如個正常少女般成長，而他會學習當一個合格的父親。

臨走前他再次路過暫時指揮室，透過玻璃他能看到Steve的背影。不管HYDRA的人怎樣想他，他始終是個有情感的人，只是他不善於表達，更別說是要愛上一個人，所以只要是動情就是一輩子。

在他意識到前就已經衝上去在對方的唇上吻了記，他尷尬地推開他，拉著Rikki的手急步離開，而Steve只能眼睜睜望著他的背影越變越小。

「Djenya可不是那麼易動情的人哦，你不追上去嗎？他是世上最好的刺客，走了的話，恐怕你這輩子再找不到他。」站在他身邊的Natasha問。

這點他們早已經明白到，今天Bucky離開之後或許再不會有機會看到Steve。

「……我們的約定已經完成。」Steve轉過頭，不敢看著Bucky從此離開他的視線。

當年他們決定合作時作出的約定是Bucky會全力幫助他，滿足他任何要求，作為代價是完結後他會得到新的身分能跟Rikki生活下去，只是他們都沒想過自己會愛上對方。

Steve重重吐出一口氣，擺出Captain America一本正經的樣子回去Nick的辦公室裡，抬起雙手望著眼前的男人。

「你在幹什麼？」

「Nick我的朋友，就如你說，我已經不再是以前的Captain America。如今一切已經上了軌，我能相信這世界開始散播正義的種子，那是時候把我收押吧？」

「Oh hell。曾經有人跟我說過：『自由的代價很高，有時候我們被逼做出些讓我們無法安枕的事，但我願不顧一切地捍衛自由』。」Nick拍拍他的肩，點頭以示自己理解，正色地說：「那只是現時的SHIELD定案，至於公眾方面我不敢作肯定。」

Steve明白的點頭，他並不打算逃掉，不管如何他必須要為他的罪行負責任。

「公車站在總部另一端，現在去還來得及。」Nick瞥眼螢幕，問。

「我看來像那麼老套的人嗎？」

「你？當然。」

Nick對他投以一個「你在他媽的開玩笑」的笑容，而Steve只是笑而不語走出辦公室。

 

　　《全文完》


End file.
